MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE ll TERCERA TEMPORADA ll
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: Tres años pasaron desde la apuesta con la que empezaron las cosas entre ellos y ahora, estaban tan sólo a un paso de descubrir que tanto había tras el verano. LuNa. REVIEWS ! ll aconsejo leer las temporadas anteriores, antes de leer esta ll
1. Chapter 1

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.01: COMIENZO+**

Todo comenzó por una apuesta, en un día bastante aburrido.

_**-¡Hagamos una apuesta, sólo tú y yo! ¡Si consigues un beso de Nami o Robin, sin que Sanji se entere, estaré a tu entero servicio el resto de mis días!-**_

Transformándose en el mayor desafío de su vida, por meter la pata, todas las veces que se le fue posible.

_**-Creo que estoy enamorado de Nami-**_

La duda que desató todo entre el capitán y la navegante, llevándolos al lado equivocado del camino, para que se viesen las caras de una vez por todas.

_**-No tienes por qué mentir. Nami-san es tu nakama, después de todo-**_

El lazo que pasó a tender de un hilo, por las idas y venidas que el reto, tiró sobre el joven Mugiwara.

_**-Esa palabra tiene muchos significados, ¿no es así?-**_

_**-Depende de quien se trate-**_

Las respuestas que no le bastaron y mucho menos dejaron contento, para poder estar seguro y alcanzarla.

_**-¡Nami, tenemos que hablar!-**_

El sueño que luego, confundió con la realidad.

_**-He estado pensando y me gustaría que pasases más tiempo aquí conmigo-**_

Finalmente...

La confesión que los hundió a ambos en el otro, rompiendo así todas las reglas.

_**-¡Nami, yo no te quiero! ¡TE AMO!-**_

Y ahora...

**-Hmm...-parecía estar pensandóselo-Ya, me rindo...-suspiró caído sobre la mesa-No puedo hacerlo...-**

**-Que no es tan difícil, capitán...-le miró el tirador-Sólo tienes que decir que no te gusta de Nami...-señaló-Mirala a ella...-la puso como digno ejemplo-Ya dijo como diez veces lo que le molesta de ti...-**

**-Es que para ella es fácil, porque le encanta criticarme...-le disparó con los ojos-A mí no me sale eso...-confesó-No soy tan cruel...-**

**-Si te rindes ahora...-lo puso como opción-Ella llevará dos ganadas...-**

**-¿Y eso por qué?-saltó enseguida-¡La primera fue empate!-**

**-Pero, dado que ella lleva la mitad y esta casi segura...-le explicó-Pues, Nami iría en la delantera...-**

**-Ah, no es justo...-se quejó y se tiró de nuevo-A este paso, perderé humillantemente...-sentenció-Y contra mi navegante...-**

**-De hecho...-analizó la situación-¿Qué no es tu novia ahora, Luffy?-**

**-Y al paso que va, terminará siendo mi esposa también...-murmuró resignado**

**-¿Qué?-ahí, habló ella-¿No es gusta la idea, acaso?-y le clavó la mirada, con intenciones de asesinarlo**

**-¡O-Osu!-el pobre, no supo que decir-¡Me encanta, que es diferente!-**

**-Así me gusta...-y sonrió, satisfecha**

**-¿Ves lo que te digo, Usopp?-susurró casi en silencio-No hay manera que pueda ganarle...-adjudicó-Nami es cien veces más buena que yo en esto...-**

**-¡Que no te desanimes, te digo!-le levantó de la mesa, de inmediato-¡Ahora abre la boca y dile que cosas malas tiene que a ti no te gustan!-**

**-Está bien...-**

Y bien no terminó el asunto, cuando tomó aire y le dijo que era una bruja y que a veces se pasaba con lo de ser tacaña; que rara vez sabía que tanto estaba tramando y que tenía aires de pervertida muy adentro.

**NAMI GANÓ, POR EL GOLPE QUE LE DIO MÁS TARDE.**

¿Si estaba molesta?

No, al contrario, disfrutaba de la competencia.

De hecho, llevar la ventaja la hacía sentir grandiosa y el sólo pensar que podría llegar a superar a Luffy; sin hacer uso de la fuerza bruta... la tenía con el mejor humor de todos.

**PARA TRATARLO BIEN Y A LA VEZ, MAL.**

En tanto él las padecía una tras otra, como si se tratase de algún tipo de maldición.

Aún siendo su idea la de poner a la navegante en su contra, ella parecía estar más a gusto que su persona, respecto al duelo.

¿Unas vacaciones tranquilas en la isla perfecta?, pensó. Seguramente que sería genial.

¿Una competencia a mano dura con la peli-naranja?, el comienzo de sus pesadillas y una carrera sin fin.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Pues ya, minna-san ^^

Empecemos con** la 3era parte de Maneras** que, ya no me aguanto !!!

La verdad, estoy enamorada de este fic, asi que es imposible para mi no seguirlo jjjeee

La segunda alcanzó el mismo grado de reviews que la primera, asi que estoy bien feliz.

Por el momento, la tercera está en proceso y el primer capi es lo único que tengo. Sin embargo...

Les dejaré algunos datos, para que se vayan haciendo una idea, si???

**- Usopp estará a cargo de la competencia. Por ende, las ideas de los duelos, son meramente suyas XD**

**- El fic no abarcará solo la competencia, tendremos LuNa como en los otros (aclaro: **_**esto es más un VERSUS que un X**_**, pero... tendremos algo **_**LIGHT **_**para los amantes de la pareja, como yo)**

**- Prometí aventura y comedia, la tendrán**

**- Esta parte de la historia será un poco **_**ROSA**_**, por el hecho de que no pienso meterle alguna parte de sufrimiento como la otra, pero... si acción**

**- Y, comenzaremos a trabajar un par de **_**TRIÁNGULOS**_** en esta temporada de Maneras como el: **_**Sanji x Nami x Luffy y Sanji x Robin x Zoro**_** (see, tendremos algo de protagonismo por parte del Espadachín, ya que en las otras partes no se pudo)**

**- Y, por supuesto, el gran misterio XD Una nueva propuesta de Luffy para Nami **_**(eso al final, eh?)**_

Recuerden que este fic iba a contar de **1.000 capitulos** en su principio, así que... es probable que lo veamos por aquí, por mucho tiempo !!!

Sin más, gracias a quienes leyeron las otras partes y... disfruten de esta temporada tambien ^^

Gracias por todo !!!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi ll**


	2. Chapter 2

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.02: ESTRATEGIA+**

Abrió los ojos, pasada la mañana. Las aguas parecían estar tranquilas y todo en su lugar. Todo menos una cosa, él.

Había pasado mala noche, por la segunda pérdida en la competencia y estaba medio encaprichado con eso de que Nami no le hablaba; desde después de su repentino argumento sobre lo que no le gustaba de ella.

La verdad, que ella lo creyese un idiota que, a veces no conocía su lugar, no le cayó para nada mal; sabía que lo era. Pero...

Que él le saliese con que era una bruja demasiado egoísta, terminó por ponerla en su contra. Y por más que se pasó el resto del día tras sus pasos, para ver si le dirigía la palabra...

**ESTA LO IGNORÓ, POR COMPLETO.**

Por supuesto, ahora la cosa era otra. Ambos estaban en el mismo cuarto y a solas. Ella aún dormía y él, llevaba un buen rato despierto; viéndola descansar.

Por alguna extraña razón, le parecía que Nami era un ángel cuando tenía los ojos cerrados y que se convertía en un demonio; cuando los tenía bien abiertos.

Si bien le gustaban las dos facetas de la chica, que ella se mostrase cariñosa le sentaba mejor y hacía buen rato que no se mostraba así con él, por como había metido la pata el día anterior.

Por supuesto, su intención nunca fue herirla. Sólo hizo lo que Usopp le dijo que hiciese: le confesó todo aquello que le molestaba de su persona.

Y bueno, después se ganó un golpe y de esos buenos. Precisamente por eso, quería dejarla ganar; para no tener que pasar por ese punto después. Pero... el narizotas se divertía tanto cuando se las cobraba que aprovechó la oportunidad, para ver si la chica reaccionaba así o se la dejaba pasar.

**Y LAMENTABLEMENTE, NO TUVO COMPASIÓN.**

Pero, fuera de eso, Nami seguía siendo una chica encantadora para Luffy y por eso, le perdonaba cada mal paso que daba; aunque eso significase maltratarlo a él.

Desde aquel día que le dijo que ella le gustaba, se comprometió a aceptarla con cada una de sus virtudes y defectos. Y bueno, si estaba en ella ser medio bruta pues, tendría que acostumbrarse a ese costado animal; así como alguna vez se acostumbró al lindo.

**ESE CON EL QUE SE PREOCUPABA POR ÉL, DÍA Y NOCHE.**

En eso, se puso a pensar en lo que le había comentado Usopp en medio de la competencia. Él seguía llamando a Nami como **"SU NAVEGANTE"** pero, la chica llevaba buen rato siendo más que eso y más que** "SU NAKAMA" **también. A todo esto, el capitán sabía muy bien lo que ahora la peli-naranja era en su vida y lo que pasaría a ser, en muy poco tiempo.

**SU NOVIA Y DE PASO, SU ESPOSA.**

Y como había dicho en la cocina, la idea le encantaba. Salvo por un pequeño punto que, para él... era bastante grande.

Desde que conoció a Nami, todo implicó dar un paso más adelante y pues, bastante le había costado eso de reconocerla como su amiga y luego como su novia. Ahora que la cosa era del lado de la esposa, significaba que tendría que volver a saltar y no estaba seguro, si debía hacerlo ahora o pasadas las vacaciones. Y pues, consultarlo con ella...

**-Nami...-se apresuró a llamarla-¿Estás despierta?-**

**-¿Qué quieres?-le respondió, de mal gusto-Todavía es temprano, para ir por el desayuno...-**

**-No es eso...-tiró, enseguida-Quería preguntarte algo...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-se quedó atenta**

**-Date vuelta y te cuento...-le puso condiciones-Si no, te quedas con la intriga...-**

**-Que pendejo...-lo insultó y a la vez, obedeció-A ver...-abrió los ojos, apenas-¿Qué me querías preguntar, capitán?-**

**-Sobre lo de ayer a la mañana...-fue directo-¿Lo dijiste en serio?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-no entendió bien del todo-Hablamos desde temprano ayer...-**

**-Cuando estabamos con Usopp...-fue más claro-Y yo dije que al paso que ibas, terminarías por ser...-**

**-¿Tu esposa?-lo cortó o, sólo adivinó-¿Es eso?-**

**-O-Osu...-le dio la razón-¿Lo dijiste en serio?-**

**-Pues, claro...-sonrió, contenta-¿Qué no te dije antes de llegar aquí que quería pasar el resto de mis días contigo?-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, le trajo buenos recuerdos**

**-No es que no me guste ser tu novia...-comentó, natural-Al contrario, me encanta...-admitió-Eres un buen chico y me tratas bien, pero...-ahí, vino el problema-Ya todos saben sobre lo nuestro y llevamos buen rato juntos, así que...-**

**-Quieres volver a saltar, ¿eh?-supuso, por como venía el discurso**

**-¿Acaso tú no?-se quedó a la espera**

**-Yo sólo quería saber si tú estabas dispuesta a hacerlo, Nami...-resolvió, en segundos-Es todo...-**

**-Por mí, está bien...-no se quedó atrás-¿Qué me dices tú, Luffy?-jugó un poco, con el asunto-¿Saltas conmigo o qué?-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-soltó con la sonrisa-¡Hagámoslo juntos, señorita navegante!-**

¿Saltar de nuevo con Nami? ¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo?

En el fondo, no. Pero, le encantaba tanto eso de aventurarse en cosas nuevas con ella que, aceptó el desafío y de manos abiertas, la recibió. Para hacerla feliz, con nuevas estrategias.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Esta temporada me está costando demasiado u.u

Ehm... saludos a todos, aquí yo con otro más de **Maneras 3 **XD

La verdad, tenía pensado subirlo con un par más pero, como no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribirlo en este tiempo, solo pude adelantar el segundo capi u.u

Sin embargo, me da gusto que tenga la misma respuesta que las otras partes y pues, a ver si las superamos o nos quedamos con los mismos comentarios jjje

Desde aquí, le doy gracias a **Taiori** por estar al pendiente de este fic, que lo ha seguido desde que empezó y pues, para mí en un honor ^^

Tambien a: **Kaze / Lucario, Gabe y Eliete** (que leyeron la segunda parte) y a quienes leyeron el principio de esta historia (que era demasiado rosa)

Aquí estamos completando la tercera parte que, apenas comienza y pues, esperando que sea un tiempo agradable

Estamos sobre las fiestas, asi que quizás tengamos capitulos como regalo, sin más me despido y espero que guste el capi (aunque no tengo idea de que va)

**LuFFy x NaMi**


	3. Chapter 3

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.03: SUERTE+**

Y la mañana comenzó bien, salvo por un pequeño detalle: otra parte más de la gran competencia.

Se reunieron con Usopp después del desayuno y aguardaron por sus famosas reglas, a ver que tanto se le había ocurrido; para que el capitán volviese a perder sin siquiera mostrar el mínimo esfuerzo.

Ambos estaban lado a lado, de brazos cruzados, mientras se divertían sus ojos, en seguir los pasos del tirador. ¿Qué tanto estaba tramando?

Según lo que recordaba Luffy, este le había dicho que tenía todas las fases de la competencia anotadas en uno de sus grandes libros, pero... aparentemente sólo le había tomado el pelo; para que no lo jodiese tanto con eso de que seguía después y toda la cosa.

Bueno, tampoco era para sorprenderse. Dejar la diversión en manos del mentiroso, era lo mismo que dejarla en manos de Zoro. Él se pondría a dormir por un largo rato y luego improvisaría algo, para dejarlos contentos y ya.

Si lo veían desde ese punto, era agradable y confortante que el narizotas se hiciese cargo del asunto y no el espadachín. Aunque mucho no le había gustado, eso de que no lo tomasen en cuenta, sólo porque era un olgazán y pensaba más en dormir que en alguna otra cosa.

**O, AL MENOS, ESO DECÍA.**

La verdad era que, Luffy no era idiota. Desde que había reconocido que Nami le gustaba, sabía distinguir a simple vista, si alguien estaba pasando por lo mismo que él y parecía ser que el segundo al mando; estaba en medio de un trance que llevaba nombre y apellido: Nico Robin.

Sin embargo, él era bastante bien discimulado y la chica parecía no haberlo notado, pero... como a ella le gustaba andar de coqueta y meterle charla, como que Roronoa no tenía escapatoria y trataba de dormir más seguido a la sombra; para que esta se quedase en la cubierta leyendo.

**SOLA.**

Si bien la navegante le había ofrecido su compañía, la mujer se había negado. Sabía cuan entusiasmada estaba la peli-naranja con eso de compartir su tiempo con Luffy, así que lo había usado como excusa para que no malgastase su tiempo y la pasese bien del lado de quien, sin dudas, pronto la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**SI YA NO LO HACÍA, CLARO.**

A todo esto, Usopp seguía dando vueltas. ¿Qué tanto estaba inventando? El moreno arqueó una ceja. Era tan bueno inventando historias y tan espontáneo, ¿qué le pasaba?

Si tenía la cabeza vacía esa mañana, se lo hubiese dicho y ya.

La verdad, tenía ganas de dar un largo paseo con Nami y hablar de unas cuantas cosas, pero... como sabía que para eso estaba la media tarde, se había decidido por retomar la competencia y ya.

Pero, como que el tirador les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo y eso...

**-¡Bien, bien!-ahí, se lo escuchó-¡Todo listo, muchachos!-**

**-¿Ahora si nos vas a decir que tenemos que hacer?-ella, ya estaba harta**

**-¡Por supuesto!-le dio la razón-¿Por quien me tomas, Nami?-**

**-Como el mentiroso que eres, claro está...-lo miró tan mal que, este sudó frío**

**-¡Y-Ya!-de veras, pensó que lo iba a golpear-¡V-Vayamos a lo importante!-volvió al mismo tema de antes-Como sabrán a este barco le hace falta una mascota...-**

**-¿Y eso?-ella, no entendió**

**-¿Qué no tenemos a Chopper ya?-y él, la embarró**

**-¡Que Chopper no es nuestra mascota, idiota!-como era de esperarse, se las ligó**

**-S-Sólo estaba bromeando...-se defendió, desde el suelo**

**-Ya, ya...-les llamó la atención-No peleen antes de empezar...-señaló-Como les dije, a este barco le hace falta una mascota...-repitió-Y quiero que ustedes la consigan...-**

**-¿Nosotros?-le copió la chica-¿Bromeas?-**

**-No...-se puso serio-Para nada...-siguió así-Quiero que recorran esta isla de pies a cabeza y me traigan la mascota que ustedes consideren adecuada para Sunny...-**

**-¿Una mascota para Sunny?-el moreno, se emocionó-¡Sugoi!-y de paso, se levantó**

**-¡Así me gusta, Luffy!-el tirador, le siguió la corriente-Aprende de él, Nami...-**

**-Ah...-en vez de matarlo, suspiró-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la competencia?-bajó los brazos**

**-¡Esta vez, lo harán en equipo!-apuntó, superior**

**-¿Juntos?-dijeron ambos, como si fuesen uno**

**-**_**Ya quisieran...**_**-pensó-No, no...-remarcó-Luffy hará equipo con Zoro y tú, con Robin...-**

**-¿Qué?-saltó el capitán-¿Hacer equipo con Zoro?-se quejó-Usopp, eso es injusto...-añadió-Zoro se dormirá o se perderá a mitad del camino...-remarcó-Perderé de nuevo...-**

**-La gracia está en intentarlo, capitán...-quizo animarlo**

**-¿De dónde quieres que lo intente, si ya se que voy a perder?-suspiró, porque otra no le quedaba**

**-¡Muy bien!-ignoró su estado-¡Son exactamente las cuatro!-dijo en alto-¡Tienen que regresar antes que se ponga el sol!-ordenó-¡El primero en traer a su mascota al gran Capitán Usopp, gana!-con eso, terminaron las reglas-¡Buena suerte!-**

_**"¿Buena suerte?"**_, pensó Luffy.

Bien dicho, Usopp. Aparentemente, la necesitaría el resto del día.


	4. Chapter 4

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.04: DUELO+**

Dicho y hecho, le tocó hacer equipo con Zoro. Si bien la idea de buscar a la mascota le había parecido genial, tener que andar por la isla del lado del espadachín, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Sabía cuan torpe era y que, si le perdía pisada, no lo encontraría a sus espaldas ni de casualidad.

**-**_**Rayos, ¿Por qué a mí?**_**-se quejó-**_**Zoro es un desastre orientándose...**_**-remarcó**_**-No llegaré a ninguna parte, haciendo equipo con él...**_**-**

Pero, bueno. Otra no le quedaba. Nami había salido hacía un buen rato y parecía ser que, haría un exelente equipo con Robin. Por lo que, estaba claro: volvería a perder.

Si la contaba junto con las dos primeras, la navegante seguiría llevando la delantera y mientras más tiempo pasase, más quedaría él en la ruina.

La verdad, desconocía si habría algún premio al terminar con la competencia, pero... si era así, entonces se quedaría con este.

**NI LOCO DEJARÍA QUE NAMI LO TUVIESE.**

Si bien la chica le gustaba y era capaz de hasta darle el mundo entero, para seguir teniéndola consigo; perder contra ella significaba una derrota absoluta y no podría presumir de nada, si su propia novia lo hacía pedazitos y sin siquiera tener que esforzarse. Por eso mismo, había aceptado las reglas y había salido en busca de la famosa mascota para Sunny, de manos de Roronoa. Sin embargo... llevaban buen rato caminando y no se habían cruzado con ningún animalito que le llamase la atención, como para llevarlo al barco. En eso, suspiró.

**-Oye, Zoro...-lo llamó, desanimado-Mejor regresamos, ¿eh?-como que se estaba rindiendo-Nos hemos ido demasiado lejos y si se pone el sol, no podremos...-ahí, volteó-¡NO ESTÁ!-vaya, se sorprendió-Genial, lo que me faltaba...-evidentemente, no era su día-No sólo tengo que buscar a la mascota...-como que esa parte, ya había dejado de gustarle-¡Ahora también a Zoro!-chilló, con todas sus fuerzas-Ah, algo debería caer del cielo...-eso, lo pidió-Es la única manera que pueda ganarle a Nami...-sentenció-Al menos en esta...-**

Sorprendentemente, estaba en medio de lo verde de la gran isla, solo. Había perdido a su compañero, por lo cual, tenía que ponerse en órbita y salir a buscarlo (aunque, no le gustase para nada la idea). Zoro era bien adulto y sabía cuidarse solo. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo tirado por ahí. Dado que, si regresaba sin él, su victoria no contaría, si llegaba a ser suya; claro.

Por eso mismo, estiró los brazos, se acomodó el sombrero y dio el primer paso; temblando como una hoja... dado que algo le estaba jalando los pantalones.

**-**_**¡¿Qué demonios...?!**_**-**

Volteó más rápido que cualquier otra vez y se encontró con lo que había pedido, hacía unos segundos.

Aparentemente, el animalito había caído del cielo, para ayudarlo a ganar la competencia.

No era la gran cosa. Parecía ser un pato bastante grande que, de solo verlo, achicó los ojos y le mandó la pata encima.

**-¡¿Qué onda con este pato?!-lo desafió-¡¿Quiere pelea?!-**

Lo último que le faltaba era tener que luchar contra el plumífero, para demostrarle quien estaba al mando. Aunque...

Si lo intentaba, el animalito de color amarillo, saldría como el vencedor.

Dado que, él estaba inmovilizado y aunque parecía un ave bastante debilucha; sus patas demostraban todo lo contrario.

¡Si tan sólo el espadachín, no se hubiese perdido! Seguramente, se cargaría al pato y podrían adquirirlo de mascota.

Si bien no había simpatizado con la criatura, que esta lo hubiese buscado le llamaba la atención y era bastante chulo para sus ojos; además de que estaba seguro que a Nami le encantaría.

**-¡Sólo dejame decirte una cosa, pato...!-intentó moverse-¡Tú, te vienes conmigo!-se ganó un buen picotazo, por eso-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!-se hartó, enseguida-¡Ven aquí y pelea como pato que eres!- ni que se hubiese movido-¡Te demostraré quien manda!-**

**-Asi que aquí estabas-esa voz, le sonó familiar**

**-¡ZORO!-por primera vez, se alegraba de verlo**

**-No te emociones tanto-arqueó una ceja-Siempre terminas perdiéndote-remarcó-Deberías ser más atento-**

**-¡QUE EL QUE SE PERDIÓ, FUISTE TÚ!-se defendió**

**-Si, lo que tú digas-mucha importancia, no le dio-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces?-dijo, de observar la situación-¿Estás peleando con el pato?-**

**-¡ÉL BUSCÓ PELEA, NO YO!-no bajó la voz**

**-¿Y por qué buscaría pelea contigo?-como que no se la tragó-Es sólo un pato, Luffy-**

**-¡Y YO QUE SE!-no lo pensó-¡Como sea, ayudame a capturarlo!-le ordenó-¡Nos lo llevaremos de mascota!-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-lo miró, incrédulo-No lo veo muy interesado, en acompañarnos-**

**-¡Me da igual!-sentenció, sin poder liberarse-¡Él se viene con nosotros y ya!-completó-¡Te lo encargo, Zoro!-**

**-¡Como tú digas, capitán!-sonrió y se puso en marcha**

El capitán y el espadachín, contra un simple pato.

¿Quién será el que gane el duelo?


	5. Chapter 5

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.05: MASCOTA+**

El gesto desafiante del espadachín, hizo retroceder al amarillo y el moreno, quedó libre. ¿Le habrían intimidado, acaso?

No, Luffy sabía que no. Por lo poco que conocía al pato, estaba seguro que algo tenía tramado y que les daría su mejor picotazo, cuando bajasen la guardia. El ave se las quería dar de chulito y lo peor de todo, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. El capitán era tan terco cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza que, si decía que se convertiría en la mascota de Sunny Go, ¡entonces, se convertiría en la mascota de Sunny Go! Que fuese un pato listo, no le aseguraba la victoria. Pero, por las dudas, tenía los puños preparados, por si este se le mandaba encima; con la rotunda idea de picotearle los ojos. Además, era de tamaño considerable, por lo que... debían tener cuidado. No sabían con que podría salirles la criatura, si de repente, le fallaban los tornillos y se daba a la fuga. Tenían tiempo hasta el atardecer, el sol parecía estar bajando ya; habría que meter prisa. ¡De lo contrario...!

**-¿Cómo se supone que peleemos contra el pato?-preguntó, el oficial**

**-No lo se...-dijo el moreno-La verdad, que no lo pensé...-**

**-Pues, piensa rápido-le ordenó-Si quieres llevartelo como mascota, tenemos que actuar ahora-agregó-De lo contrario, él nos vencerá-**

**-¿Bromeas?-se rió, con el gesto grande-Ese pato, no pasará de aquí...-le dio su palabra-Tenlo por seguro, Zoro...-ahí, lo miró-¡Ese pato...!-lo señaló-¡Se viene con nosotros!-**

Dicho lo mismo que en un principio, se mandó al ataque, solo.

Lo primero que pensó como estrategia, fue lanzarse encima del animal y tomarle por el cuello. De esta manera, Zoro podría tumbarlo en el suelo, con sus fuertes brazos y este, dejaría de poner resistencia. Sin embargo... falló antes de dar el salto, dado que el ave lo derrumbó, con un picotazo directo al estómago.

**-¡Luffy!-lo llamó su compañero-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Oh, si...-respondió, de pie-Nunca me he sentido mejor...-**

**-¿De veras que quieres pelear con el pato?-volvió a preguntar**

**-Dije que él sería nuestra mascota...-repitió-¡Y lo será!-**

El espadachín suspiró, con una sonrisa de las suyas en la cara y fue a echarle una mano. Luffy volvió a mandarse directo al pato, con las intenciones de quedar detrás de este y tomarlo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el animalito era bien astuto y no le perdió pisada, ni por un segundo. Claro, ese era el plan. Él lo distraería, dándole tiempo al espadachín de ponerlo en desventaja y así, quedar como los vencedores. Sin embargo... las contínuas pisadas y picotazos del plumífero, les estaban costando tiempo y por poco, ya no era de noche. ¿Toda la tarde peleando con un pato? Si perdían, no podría meter eso como excusa. No sólo eso, estaba seguro que Nami y Robin, ya iban de regreso con su mascota y que ellas, ganarían el duelo: por tercera vez consecutiva.

**-¡Escuchame bien, Luffy!-le habló, en tanto esquivaban los ataques del ave-¡De ninguna manera, podemos perder contra este pato!-**

**-¿Y eso?-se alertó y la bestia, le dio-¡Ya quedate quieto, pato!-recibió otro golpe, por intentar subir-¿Por qué, Zoro?-**

**-¡Esa mujer dijo que si perdíamos, tendría que salir con ella!-se refirió a la arqueóloga-¡Y ni que estuviera loco, aceptaré esa invitación!-**

**-¿Robin te dijo que quiere salir contigo?-vaya, no se lo esperaba-¡Sugoi!-se ligó otro golpe, por desviar su atención**

**-¡Te cargaré a ti en vez que al pato, si vuelves a decir eso!-le apuntó con su espada**

**-Ya, ya...-dijo, levantándose-Sólo cargate al pato, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Como tú digas-obedeció, sin olvidar el tema-¿Listo?-**

**-¡Oosu!-respondió eufórico-¡Siempre lo estoy!-**

Las posiciones de batalla cambiaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rodearon al plumífero; no tenía escapatoria. En cuanto movió el pico, Roronoa se lo paró y cuando atinó a hacer uso de la fuerza de sus patas, Luffy lo tumbó al suelo; sin necesidad de ser bruto. El resultado fue otro, rotundamente: el equipo del Sombrero de Paja, terminó siendo el vencedor.

**-¿Cómo te quedó el ojo ahora, pato?-le siguió peleando, como era de esperarse**

**-Ya, no lo molestes-el asunto, le había dado dolor de cabeza-O te dará otro de sus picotazos-**

**-Tienes que admitir que lo hicimos bien, Zoro...-dijo, triunfante**

**-Si, es verdad-le dio la razón-Aunque, era de esperarse-presumió-No ibamos a perder contra este pato, ¿o si?-**

**-¡Claro que no!-tiró, bien alto**

**-Bueno, ya que el pato va a ser nuestra mascota...-resolvió-¿Por qué no haces las pases con él?-le sugirió-Se amable-**

**-Ya, ya...-lo miró mal-Que siempre lo soy...-se quejó, poniéndose a la altura del plumífero-Oi, pato...-lo llamó enseguida y este, lo miró-Siento mucho lo de hace un rato...-como le dijo el espadachín, fue amable-Prometo que te trataré mejor a partir de ahora...-y sonrió**

Lamentablemente y, como era de esperarse, no se ganó la simpatá del animal con ese gesto. Al contrario, lo molestó. El ave amarilla tardó dos segundos, en achicar los ojos y picotearle los ojos. Ahí, empezaron los gritos del moreno y por supuesto, la risa del espachín; que a todo esto... disfrutaba de la gracia.

**-Bueno, supongo que ya tenemos a nuestra mascota-acotó, de brazos cruzados**

**-Tú lo has dicho...-**


	6. Chapter 6

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.06: NUEVO+**

Con el atardecer (por no decir, la noche) volvieron, los tres.

Misteriosamente, los pies le pesaban, había sido un largo día.

Si bien había pensado que el resto de lo que quedaba de horas, se las pasaría con Nami, lo único que quería hacer Luffy ahora era escuchar los resultados y tirarse un buen rato, a descansar.

Estaba agotado por el maldito pato que se las había querido dar de listo con él y necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas perdidas, si quería serle útil a la navegante, más tarde.

Aunque, seguramente el plumífero llamaría su atención y él pasaría a estar en segundo plano para la chica. De alguna manera, era eso lo que buscaba.

Ya bastante se había ocupado del ave, como para tener que seguir cuidándola como si fuese un bebé y si lo era, era uno bastante grande.

A todo esto, caminaron largo rato por la arena, hasta que distinguieron a Usopp, llamándolos a gritos.

Por alguna extraña razón, el moreno tenía la impresión de que se habían perdido y que por eso mismo, habían tenido que correr; por un par de minutos.

También había dicho que, si llegaban a perder, sería culpa de Zoro y que este tendría que ir a su cita con Robin, aunque no le gustase ni medio.

Pero, para suerte del espadachín, parecía ser que todo estaba **"OK"** y que ellos, habían sido los vencedores.

De todos modos, se acercaron con suma paciencia hasta donde estaba el tirador con las dos chicas y se dispusieron a escucharlo, a ver que tanto les decía.

Sorpresa fue la expresión y el gesto alegre de la peli-naranja, cuando vio que el capitán traía al amarillo bien cortito; en tanto se disparaban miradas asesinas.

**EL DUELO CESÓ, CUANDO ELLA LO TUMBÓ CON UN ABRAZO.**

**-N-Nami...-apenas había podido reaccionar-¿Q-Qué pasa?-**

**-Si lo encontraste, ¿eh?-de veras que sonaba feliz-¡Felicitaciones, Luffy!-**

**-¿Eh?-no entendió el por qué de tanto alboroto-¿Te refieres al pato?-**

**-¡Si!-afirmó, contenta-¡Sabía que tú podrías con él!-de tanto que lo apretujaba, lo estaba ahogando-¡Bien hecho!-**

**-R-Robin...-llamó a la arqueóloga-¿P-Podrías explicarme que tanto sucedió?-**

**-Ah, es que nosotras nos encontramos con ese pato...-respondió enseguida-Intentamos atraparlo, pero...-le resumió la historia-Se nos escapó, frente a nuestras narices...-**

**-Ya veo...-vaya, no sabía que decir**

**-Nami-chan estaba segura que tú te cruzarías con el pato y que lo atraparías...-fue clara, más tarde-Por eso, es que está tan emocionada...-resolvió-Sabía que tú lo conseguirías, capitán...-**

**-Tú si que te confías mucho, señorita...-le habló a la navegante-¿De veras pensabas que yo podría con el pato?-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos-¡Eres Luffy, después de todo!-**

**-Ya, que eso no es una buena respuesta...-suspiró, cansado**

**-Bueno, bueno...-cortó el tirador-Al menos y lo conseguiste, Luffy...-le dio ánimos-Ya tenemos la mascota para Sunny...-sentenció-Y por lo que se ve, a Nami le agrada...-remarcó-Tendrás que buscarle un nombre, capitán...-**

**-Yo creo que pato le sienta bien...-dijo natural y se fijó en el plumífero-Le encaja a la perfección...-**

**-Pero, pato es lo que es...-le recordó el mentiroso-No puedes llamarlo así...-**

**-Bueno, yo sólo lo traje hasta aquí, con la intención de regalarselo a Nami...-confesó-Así que...-dio vueltas, por un rato-Que ella le ponga el nombre...-**

**-¿Bromeas?-eso, le llamó la atención-¿Trajiste al pato hasta aquí, sólo por Nami?-**

**-¡Oosu!-afirmó-Llevamos buen rato juntos y...-se quizo explicar-Como novia, es encantadora...-les dio a entender-Creo que se merece tener una mascota...-**

**-Luffy...-con eso, la conmovió-¡Gracias!-el abrazo que vino después, lo dejó son aire-¡Prometo que yo te regalaré algo también!-**

**-C-Cuento con eso...-dijo, como pudo-**_**No puedo respirar...**_**-**

**-Bueno, dado el caso que el pato es de Nami ahora...-comentó el narizotas-¿Cómo le llamarás?-**

**-¡Billy!-fueron dos segundos, los que tardó en responder**

**-¿Qué?-vaya nombre, ese-¿Cómo que Billy?-siguió con lo mismo-¿Por qué quieres que el pato se llame así?-**

**-Siempre quise que mi primera mascota, se llamara así...-contestó de inmediato-¿Qué tiene de malo?-**

**-N-Nada...-la mirada fija de la navegante, lo dejó en seco-Nada, en lo absoluto...-**

**-Ya, si Nami quiere que se llame Billy, está bien...-concluyó el moreno-¿Qué dices, pato?-ahí, lo miró de nuevo-¿Te va bien ese nombre?-sorpresivamente, no achicó los ojos**

**-Parece que si-comentó el espadachín, a un costado del revuelo**

**-¡Bien!-dijo el capitán, aún en el suelo-¡Está decidido, entonces!-sonó más eufórico que de costumbre-¡A partir de ahora, te llamas...!-la pata del plumífero sobre su brazo derecho, le cortó el discurso-Ya, de acuerdo...-intentó no quejarse-Bienvenido a bordo, pato...-**

Hubo un tumulto de risas, después del nombramiento del nuevo miembro de los Mugiwara. Quien, aparentemente, no se las haría nada fácil al moreno y quien, quizás, estaría en guerra con él, por un largo tiempo.

Genial, ¿no?


	7. Chapter 7

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.07: LABERINTO+**

Gracias al pato, terminó ganando una, de las dos que perdió.

Podía confesar entonces que, ir en equipo con Zoro, no había estado tan mal y que de paso; había salvado a este de salir con Robin.

Sin embargo, si el espadachín terminaba liado con esa mujer o no, a él le daba igual. Dado que, al oficial le daba exactamente lo mismo si él seguía con Nami o cortaban, de la noche a la mañana.

Según Roronoa, el romance que tenía con la navegante, no era más que un capricho que había cesado de ser pasajero. Pero, que de ahí a que el moreno estuviese de veras enamorado de la chica, había una gran diferencia.

Según el peli-verde, un idiota tan grande como lo era el capitán, nunca entendería el significado de la palabra **"ESTAR ENAMORADO". **Por supuesto, eso era lo que **"EL REY DE LA ORIENTACIÓN"** creía, Luffy sentaba su conocimiento en otra frase o... en otras cosas.

Porque, él sabía por todo lo que había pasado y que si Nami fuese sólo una amiga más, no hubiese ido tan lejos; las innumerables veces que lo hizo... para que ella volviese a estar de su lado.

**ÉL SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE, EL POR QUÉ DE AQUELLO.**

Quizás por eso mismo, reconocía que la situación del espadachín era otra y que este no iría de rodillas a decirle a la arqueóloga que, estaba loco de amor pot ella y que si quería estar de su lado, el resto de sus días. Zoro no era de esos y tal vez, ser romántico no estaba en sus venas. Al contrario, parecía ser que le gustaba ser duro con ella y que, mostrarse distante, era su manera de decirle **"NO ESTOY INTERESADO, VETE".**

Por supuesto, Robin era una mujer adulta y sabía bastante, como para dar el brazo a torcer por semejante tontería.

Si ella estaba interesada en el peli-verde y este, sentía lo mismo; sólo que no admitía... se lo haría salir, aunque le costase la vida entera.

En eso, suspiró. Las cosas con Nami, no habían sido tan difíciles, pese a las peleas por la apuesta y la batalla de un año entero que tuvieron que atravesar; cuando fueron separados.

**ELLOS LA HABÍAN TENIDO LIVIANA, EN ESE SENTIDO.**

Sin embargo, también había sido duro para ambos, eso de no verse la cara por doce meses y luego encontrarse, al borde de un vacío que tenía sus nombres. Luffy creyó que todo acabaría ahí y que por lo menos, podría darse el gusto de morir feliz.

Aunque sus intenciones, nunca incluyeron la muerte de Nami, si ella quería acompañarlo en eso también, no se hubiese negado. Porque, si algo le gustaba de la relación que tenían, era que ambos compartían los mismos deseos y tenían los mismos sueños.

A Zoro y Robin, les faltaba eso. Pero, si no salían a buscarlo ellos mismos, entonces... la cosa nunca pasaría a ser otra y la confianza, no llegaría a florecer. En ese sentido, aunque el moreno no entendía en un principio que tanto sentía por Nami, se había arriesgado a derribar cada uno de esos signos, para llegar finalmente a ella y ahora; no estaba para nada desconforme con el resultado que había obtenido.

**AL CONTRARIO, ESTABA ORGULLOSO DE ÉL.**

**-Con que aquí estabas...-ahí, la escuchó-Te estaba buscando...-**

**-Eres tú, Nami...-resolvió enseguida-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Dijiste que pasaríamos el resto del día juntos...-le recordó-Y ya es de noche...-**

**-Se te veía entusiasmada con el pato...-remarcó-Así que, salí a tomar aire...-confesó-Siento mucho, si te preocupé...-**

**-No, está bien...-se acercó, despacio-Si es por eso...-lo tomó como que no-Está bien...-**

**-A decir verdad...-dio vueltas y la miró-Quería estar solo...-arregló-Para pensar un poco...-**

**-¿En qué?-se quedó a escuchar-Si puedo saberlo, claro...-**

**-Claro que puedes...-le dio a saber-No es nada importante, después de todo...-**

**-Debe serlo, si te pusiste a pensar...-comentó**

**-Zoro me dijo que Robin lo invitó a salir...-fue directo-Las cosas son diferentes entre ellos, a comparación con nosotros...-**

**-Es verdad...-le dio la razón-Robin lo invitó a salir un par de veces...-aclaró-Según ella, tiene interés, no más que no se anima a reconocerlo...-fue precisa-Es lo mismo que conmigo...-acotó-Tú fuiste más suelto y natural, en ese sentido...-**

**-Si, pero...-se quedó pensando-Tú nunca fuiste así conmigo...-hizo memoria-Al menos, no me decías que no...-**

**-Porque, quería que te animaras...-se le apegó en segundos y le tomó el rostro, suave-No quería ser siempre yo, la que fuera a buscarte...-**

**-Gracias...-susurró, fijo en ella**

**-¿Y eso?-se alertó-¿Por qué?-**

**-Por darme el empujón...-completó-No me hubiera mandado solo, de no ser por ti...-**

**-Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo, si quieres...-coqueteó con él, en pocas palabras-¿O prefieres que te guíe?-**

**-No...-se negó-Así está bien...-agregó-Ahora me gusta, mandarme solo...-**

Dicho y hecho, se mandó por su cuenta.

La tomó por el mentón y se perdió en esos ojos tan opuestos a los suyos, con la vaga intención de ahogarse en ellos y llegar al final del laberinto; robándole el aire y de paso el beso.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Saludos a todos, feliz año nuevo ^^

Aqui mi pequeño regalo para este 2010, un par de capitulos nuevos de Maneras y con un poco de accion XD

No salio como esperaba, pero... algo es algo ^^

Desde aqui, espero ver que les parece y mil gracias a Taiori por sus reviews !! Me alegro que este fic te siga gustando tanto como en un principio

Ya saben que me motivo sola y aprovechare las vacaciones para dejar mas y mas de mis locas ideas, hasta entonces... cuidense y lean mucho !!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi ll**


	8. Chapter 8

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.08: ACUERDO+**

La noche pasó rápida, después de ese par de palabras.

La verdad que, se la había estado pensando demasiado. Tenía la mente en cualquier cosa, menos donde quería tenerla.

Después de todo, se había propuesto estar para Nami a tiempo completo y últimamente, le venía pasando de largo al proyecto.

De acuerdo, la competencia estaba de por medio y por eso mismo, mucho tiempo no pasaban juntos; pero... ¿Qué no tenían la tardecita y la noche para compartir esas cosas que tanto les gustaban compartir?

Si, pero... como siempre terminaban en **"OTRA COSA"**, como que no le daban a la charla y la resumían.

Si bien a Luffy no le molestaba, sentía la necesidad de que la relación volviese a un principio e ir avanzando despacio; y no con la prisa que lo hacían ahora.

Aunque él se lo sabía de sobra, que así como había madurado su relación...

**ASÍ HABÍAN MADURADO ELLOS.**

Ya no eran más ese par de pendejos que se morían por estar juntos y que se comían con los ojos, a espaldas a los demás.

Esa etapa había quedado atrás, junto a los malos pasos y todo lo mal dicho que los llevó a terminar así.

Para ser honesto, el moreno pasaba mucho tiempo solo y por eso mismo, era que volvía a donde no tenía por qué volver.

El pasado era eso mismo, el pasado. No era necesario revolver en él todo el tiempo, si siempre se encontraba lo mismo. Sin embargo...

Luffy había aprendido a notar los pequeños detalles y por eso, sentía que algunos puntos de su trato con Nami, se habían echado a perder a lo largo del camino.

**PERO, ¿CUÁLES?**

**-¿Ya estás despierto?-lo descubrió, aunque sólo respiraba-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No puedo dormir...-confesó-Estoy como intranquilo...-**

**-¿Y eso?-le llamó la atención-¿Por qué?-**

**-Nami...-ahí, la miró-¿Tú no crees que nos hemos perdido algunas cosas?-**

**-¿Cómo que?-no entendió de que iba la cosa**

**-Quiero decir...-se explicó-Cuando empezamos a salir...-fue al grano-¿No sentiste como que ibamos muy rápido?-**

**-La verdad, si...-no le mintió-Pero, hacía tiempo que quería intentarlo...-**

**-¿Eh?-lo dejó ciego, por no decir, mudo**

**-Luffy, yo siempre te consideré un buen chico...-confesó-Y me querías tan bien que...-hizo corto el discurso-Quería saber que tal se sentía, el estar contigo de esa manera...-**

**-Ya veo...-como que no se esperaba esa respuesta**

**-Tú siempre me gustaste...-agregó-Sólo que soy una chica orgullosa, ¿sabes?-le recordó-No podía andar por ahí, diciendo que tú me gustabas y ya...-**

**-Pero, ahora lo estás haciendo...-le remarcó**

**-Si, pero sólo a ti...-de alguna manera, lo peleó**

**-Entonces, ¿para ti...?-no supo como terminar esa pregunta**

**-Está bien así, Luffy...-lo cortó-Lo que nos perdimos antes, lo recuperaremos después...-le aseguró-Trata de no pensar mucho en eso...-le recomendó-Frunces mucho el ceño, cuando estás serio...-**

**-Vaya, eso no lo sabía...-obviamente, lo estaba cargando**

**-Ya que estamos despiertos...-se levantó un poquito-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo antes del desayuno?-**

**-¿Un paseo?-repitió-¿Antes del desayuno?-**

**-Me lo debes de ayer...-hizo memoria**

**-Ah, cierto...-ahí, le cayó la ficha**

**-Además...-habló despacio**

**-¿Además?-y él, la siguió**

**-Hay un par de cosas que quiero consultar contigo...-terminó, con una sonrisa-¿Qué dices?-lo invitó-¿Me acompañas?-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-no se negó-¡No dejaré que mi novia ande sola por ahí!-**

**-Que lindo...-y si, eso fue en serio**

Si, Nami tenía razón, se lo estaba pensando demasiado.

No era necesario andar pendiente del pasado, si las cosas que no se hicieron en él, ya estaban como quedadas.

Era mejor disfrutar de lo que podían compartir ahora y armar un par de proyectos futuros, para contentarlo después. Como dijo la navegante...

**LO QUE PERDIERON ANTES, LO RECUPERARÍAN DESPUÉS.**

Era un buen plan, para la pareja bastante pareja, que hacían entre los dos.

Y él, que iba admitiendo las cosas a pasos agigantados, le ponía un color bastante rosa que, a la chica le encantaba.

Después de todo, si había algo que a Nami le gustaba de Luffy, era que era demasiado dulce como para ser verdad. Y ahora...

Ese chico encantador que, al principio le acompañó los pasos como amigo, lo estaba siendo en papel de novio; cosa que creyó que tardaría años en suceder.

Quizás en eso, estaba de acuerdo con él. Habían ido demasiado rápido, cuando empezaron a complementarse, el uno con el otro.

Pero, ¿Qué esperaban? Comerse con los ojos, por meses enteros y tener a la vez, un par de sentimientos encontrados; no les iba a asegurar un resultado razonable y positivo. Si no, la viva cara de una catástrofe.

¿Si les molestaba? Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, ambos estaban de acuerdo: querían intentarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.09: NADA+**

Dicho y hecho, salieron de paseo. Bajaron de Sunny Go casi con paciencia, acompañados por la nueva mascota.

La verdad era que, a Luffy no le gustaba para nada la idea, puesto que cuando Nami dijo que quería dar un paseo; pensó que sería sólo con él... no que el pato también los acompañaría.

Aunque no venía de ahí la cosa, el animal ese no se llevaba bien del todo con el chico y este tenía la impresión de que le haría las mil y una, para hacerle pagar por la derrota.

**EN RESUMEN, EL PATO ERA UN MAL PERDEDOR.**

Probablemente, porque se consideraba más inteligente que el capitán o, porque se las daba de chulo y quería quedar bien ante los ojos de la navegante.

En eso, asoció algo completamente ridículo. ¿No estaría el ave interesado en ella?

No. Que era un animal, sólo podía sentir un cariño maternal, ya que prácticamente la chica, era como la madre para el plumífero.

Además, si lo pensaba de ese modo y lo comentaba por ahí, quedaría como que estaba celoso del pato y la verdad que, era absurdo sentir celos de la nueva mascota.

**AUNQUE EN EL FONDO, UN POCO DE ENVIDIA LE TENÍA.**

Su llegada lo había puesto en otro ángulo para Nami y si bien pasaban tiempo juntos, el hueco que hacía para cuidar de Billy, era demasiado grande y eso que apenas llevaba un día con ellos.

Aunque bueno, él fue el que tuvo la grandiosa idea de regalárselo. Así que, si después la navegante lo pasaba por alto, ¿a quién le iba a ir con la queja?

**YA, NI ÉL MISMO SABÍA LO QUE DECÍA.**

Probablemente, se estuviese volviendo loco o algo por el estilo. Venir a estar celoso de un pato, ¡por Dios!

¿Dónde se había visto eso antes? Sólo en Grand Line, porque así como dijo Chopper, el oceáno era un lugar bastante extraño (aunque su comentario fue por otra cosa, no por esta).

Sin embargo, el caso decaía sobre lo mismo. Ya que, una vez más...

**-¡Luffy!-lo llamó, dado que este iba a la delantera**

**-¿Qué pasa?-volteó, con los ánimos por el piso**

**-¡Ven aquí!-lo invitó a unirse-¡Descansemos un poco!-**

**-O-Osu...-ahí, se acercó despacio-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No, nada...-respondió, enseguida-Sólo que la vista desde aquí, es hermosa...-**

**-¿Eh?-no entendió a que se refería**

**-Deja, deja...-como que lo pasó por alto-No es nada...-**

**-Crei que querías dar un paseo...-volvió a lo de un principio-¿Por qué paramos así de repente?-**

**-En realidad, lo del paseo fue una excusa...-confesó, bajo**

**-¿Cómo?-y él, se alarmó-¿Cómo que una excusa?-**

**-Quería estar a solas contigo...-contestó-Sin que los demás abriesen la puerta, a último momento...-**

**-Ya veo...-trató de sonar calmado-Pero, si es así...-analizó-¿Por qué trajiste al pato también?-**

**-Ah, porque necesitaba tomar aire...-se excusó, enseguida-Además, se ve que le gusta estar por este lugar...-comentó, de verlo andar por la orilla-Está tranquilo...-agregó-Y rú también...-**

**-¿Eh?-obviamente, el comentario lo puso en alerta**

**-Se que aún es temprano, pero...-se le acercó bien despacio, hasta el pecho-Me gustaría que me trataras bien, antes del desayuno...-**

**-N-Nami...-evidentemente, no sabía que decir**

**-Luffy...-el abrazo, lo hizo temblar-Por favor...-y eso, también-Besame...-ahí, lo miró-Y has de mí, lo que tú quieras...-**

Vaya manera la suya, ¿no? Venir a pedirle que la tratase bien, antes que despertasen los demás. ¿Qué no era un poco mucho?

Si bien a Luffy le gustaba estar de ese modo con ella, la situación no era la mejor de todas.

Su cabeza estaba en cualquier otra parte y aunque intentaba focalizarse únicamente en ella, como que no podía.

Por supuesto que lo había dejado seguro de algunas cosas, cuando hablaron a horas tempranas, pero... parecía ser que su cuerpo no estaba tan seguro como su mente.

**NECESITABA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS.**

Quizás por eso, aún sabiendo como se sentía por dentro, avanzó más lento que de costumbre. La separó de su pecho y, por primera vez, no se perdió en esos ojos que tanto podían con él y su pose de chico maduro.

Al contrario, recargó su frente en la de esta y se dejó estar; en tanto las manos le bajaban por el cuerpo. No pensó en robarle un beso, menos en dárselo; si Nami había suplicado por eso... entonces, tendría que ganárselo.

Aunque no fuese lo suyo, eso de hacerse rogar, la verdad era que estaba un poquito harto de ser siempre él, el que tomase la iniciativa y ella la que solamente le siguiese los pasos.

Si bien esa era la rutina que tenían, Luffy parecía querer algo nuevo, dado que ambos estaban experimentando algo nuevo.

Sin embargo, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente, ponerlo como proyecto. Además, ¿de qué le servía esa actitud de reprimido, si no podía contenerse cada vez que le ponía los dedos encima? Lamentablemente, tenía que admitirlo que, cuando estaban juntos eso no le servía de nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.010: MÁS+**

Dicho y hecho, esa diminuta disposición de hacer las cosas de una manera distinta, no le servía de nada.

Ya andaba por las nubes y eso, que recién habían empezado (mejor dicho, recién había empezado).

Como minutos antes decidió, no le daría un beso a Nami, aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo. Quería que ella fuese a buscarlo, si lo que tanto quería era que la sal llenase por completo su cuerpo; mejor dicho si lo que tanto quería era que la sal llenase por completo su boca.

Pero, como la mayoría de las veces, estaba tiesa y rendida a lo que él pudiese llegar a hacerle. Era algo así como una muñeca de porcelana bastante cara que, no más esperaba que la tratasen como correspondía; a sabiendas de lo frágil que era.

Si, esa era la visión que Luffy tenía de ella, cuando se encontraban así de cerca. Por eso, las primeras veces, hizo todo con paciencia, por miedo de llegar a lastimarla, sin así quererlo. Sin embargo...

Su trato amable logró enamorar a la navegante y, si ahora se quejaba, no era porque el moreno la lastimase; si no porque simplemente, le gustaban los gustos que tan sólo él le daba.

**QUE TAN SÓLO ÉL, TENÍA DERECHO DE DARLE.**

La pregunta era: ¿Qué tanto le estaba haciendo ahora?

Sus manos apenas habían tocado esa piel fría y la chica, parecía ya estar delirando. ¿De veras tantas ganas tenía de estar así con él?

Si bien la competencia no los dejaba disfrutar de todo y a su tiempo, Luffy creyó que mientras más rápido fuese, ella estaría mucho más contenta. Pero, parecía ser que, Nami echaba de menos la parte lenta en que el moreno, se encargaba de ella a esa manera tan suya y de nadie más.

Si no fuese así, nunca se hubiese rebajado a pedirle semejante cosa que, aunque a vistas de cualquiera era diminuta, para Luffy era inmensa.

_**-Luffy, por favor. Besame y has de mí, lo que tú quieras...-**_

Evidentemente, esas palabras fueron como un disparador para el capitán y lo más extraño era que, no sabía para que lado ir.

No tenía un rumbo fijo, mucho menos un destino, sólo el ahora que estaba empecinado en eso de que se uniese de una buena vez; con la peli-naranja.

Por supuesto que, ninguna parte de todo ese lío le molestaba, al contrario, hasta le gustaba; pero... a sabiendas que no estaban tan solos como creían, tenía la sensación de que cierto animalito amarillo lo echaría todo a perder. Sin embargo...

Cuando los ojos de Nami buscaron los suyos, se quedó en blanco. Las manos se le congelaron, exactamente donde las tenía y dejó de oir el mar, romper a sus espaldas.

**TODO ESTABA DEMASIADO CALMO, COMO PARA SER CIERTO.**

Aún así, Luffy era de esos que no podían luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y, si por dentro tenía ganas de dejar de hacerse el rebelde y el deseado, entonces... actuaría como diablos se le diese la gana. La tomaría por los hombros y le daría el maldito beso, dejando de dar tantas vueltas.

Después de todo, ya no era tan pendejo como creía y era hora de pasar a otro nivel, aunque no le saliese eso de hacerse el machito. Y eso, hasta Nami lo sabía, dado que de vez en cuando se lo decía.

_**-No eres tan hombrecito como crees, mi capitán...-**_

Si bien el moreno no tomaba ese tipo de comentarios en cuenta, se quejaba de ellos, porque no lo favorecían y lo ponían en el grado de que probablemente le gustase a Nami, porque seguía siendo tan inocente e idiota; como en un principio. Y, que esa actitud suya y pose de hermanito menor, se hubiese ganado su simpatía; junto a esos ojos dulces y esa mirada soñadora.

Después de todo, aquella era la vista que la navegante tenía de él. Y, seguramente ahora, estaba teniéndola de nuevo; dado que las manos se le afianzaban más al pecho y la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta, por como sus labios se estaban buscando.

¿Qué no tenían un límite, esos dos? Apenas el día estaba a dar señales de vida y ya querían unirse como todas las santas noches, desde que eran pareja.

No, Luffy no estaba pensando en ir tan lejos. Al contrario, dejaría el camino a la mitad, para terminarlo cuando bajase el sol. Quería tomárselo con calma y que de esa manera, Nami viese que aún seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

**EL MISMO QUE LA AMABA CON LOCURA.**

**-¿Está bien si...?-habló, a centímetros de ella**

**-¿Qué?-si, ya se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos**

**-¿Está bien si bajo un poco?-completó, al rato-Aún nos queda algo de tiempo...-**

**-No lo dejes a la mitad...-suplicó-O te las verás conmigo, por la noche...-**

**-Lo que usted diga, señorita...-hizo gracia de la orden**

Lamentablemente, tendría que decepcionarla. Las manos llegarían a pasarle por los pechos y no se filtrarían más abajo; dado que se entusiasmaría con el beso y le pondría más garra en ese sentido que, en el contacto corporal.

Porque, Luffy era así con sus cosas y Nami era **"SU COSA". **

Una cosa hermosa a la que quería complacer en todo el sentido de la palabra y que, con cada día que pasaba, lo enamoraba más y más.


	11. Chapter 11

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.011: QUERIDA+**

Llegó al punto de partida, con el sol encima.

Si, ya estaba amaneciendo. Genial, ¿no?

Eso demostraba la velocidad que tenía el moreno y la experiencia, por supuesto, en ese tipo de cosas. Estaba bien que quisiese hacer las cosas al modo de antes, pero... ¿Qué no se estaba pasando un poco?

Iba tan despacio que, hasta parecía sorprendente que Nami no se quejase por su pequeño detenimiento, en esa parte que tanto conocía de ella y que parecía atraerle mucho más que el resto de su cuerpo.

Volviendo al principio, ella le pidió que la besase y bueno, Luffy estaba en el trance de dárselo, sólo que de una manera un tanto diferente. No quería actuar como animal, pero tampoco como un novato. Quería besarla como se suponía que él la besase y ponerle punto final al asunto; pero...

**¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO HACÍA?**

Él había hecho siempre lo mismo en tantas distintas ocasiones que, la única forma que reconocía como propia, era un beso tomado a la ligera y que rara vez; tenía buena respuesta.

Después de todo, así fue como comenzaron las cosas entre ellos: por un par de besos mal dados. Por ahí, no mal dados, pero... tampoco de la manera más apropiada. Después de todo, cuando los asaltó el amor (y no por la espalda), ambos eran un par de buenos amigos que, tenían sentimientos encontrados y no se atrevían a admitirlo.

**MEJOR DICHO, A DECIRLO.**

Y ahora estaban en una guerra contínua en la que, o ganaba uno o ganaba el otro; nunca llegaban a estar a mano.

Fuera de la competencia, vivían una relación bastante pareja y ambos estaban cómodos con lo que compartían; sin embargo... llegaron al punto que, a veces les gustaría tener más tiempo a solas que, el que los demás, amablemente les ofrecían.

Nami no era pegajosa, si tenía tiempo de estar con Luffy como tanto quería, no le molestaba que los otros diesen vueltas por ahí. Pero, el moreno era demasiado pegote y no le gustaba ni medio (últimamente) que, cuando estaba con la navegante; los otros anduviesen husmeando a sus espaldas.

Después de todo, él no era para nada metiche y no se metía donde no lo llamaban. Por eso, le gustaría que, al menos por una vez, los otros le devolviesen el favor.

**SI NO ERA MUCHO PEDIR.**

Bueno, ahora no podía quejarse, estaba tan solo con la chica, como tanto quería. Aunque claro, que el pato deambulase por ahí, lo tenía con un ojo en la peli-naranja y otro en este; por si se le ocurría venir a chantarle la pata encima y arruinar su momento.

Menos mal que dijo que les quedaba un poco de tiempo, ¿Qué demonios hacía desperdiciándolo, entonces?

No faltaba mucho para que el rubio empezase con los gritos y ahí, si que no tardaría en fruncir el ceño, por lo celoso que se ponía cada vez que este se acercaba a quien ahora, era **"SU CHICA".**

Oh, si. Esa catastrófica imagen, motivo al moreno y lo hizo dar un gran salto, para culminar con tanto jaleo.

Las manos le volvieron donde un principio, se valió del agarre a sus hombros, para centrar su boca en la suya; en ese preciso instante donde lo dulce tocó el filo de sus labios, para terminar besando la arena.

**-¿Qué demonios...?-se quejó, por la pesadez sobre su cuerpo-Tú de nuevo, ¿eh?-si, descubrió a su rival-¿Qué no te cansas de hacerme la guerra?-**

**-Oye, Luffy...-esa, fue ella, que se puso a su altura-¿Estás bien?-**

**-O-Osu...-le dio a saber-Sólo quitamelo de encima, ¿si?-**

**-De acuerdo...-ahí, se puso a lo suyo-A ver, Billy...-encima, ¡le habló al pato!-Quita, quita...-y fue amable, para acotar-Luffy tiene que levantarse...-**

**-Si...-repitió él, sin mucha gana-Luffy tiene que levantarse...-lo peleó, hasta que estuvo libre-Pato del demonio...-lo insultó-Ya te enseñaré quién manda...-aseguró-¡Tú sólo espera y verás!-**

**-Ya, ya...-se metió ella-Tú también aflojale un poco, ¿si?-bárbaro, lo retó-Que sólo es nuestra mascota...-**

**-¡Nami...!-se quejó, enseguida-¡Yo no fui el que...!-que le tomase la mano, lo dejó mudo-¿Ahora qué?-**

**-Hagan las pases...-contestó, dejándole esta, sobre el ala del plumífero-Al menos, intenten llevarse bien, por mí...-**

**-Si la navegante lo dice...-como que era ley suprema-Supongo que no hay de otra...-se resignó, de inmediato-¿Qué dices?-ahí, volvió con el animal-¿Somos amigos, pato?-el golpe en la cabeza, no le sonó muy positivo**

**-Creo que esa es su manera de decir que si...-y ella, sonrió contenta**

Ahora no le cabía duda, que el pato sentía lo mismo que él: celos. Claro que, los celos del capitán estaban como divididos, entre el animal y ese otro al que Nami llamaba tan amorosamente **"SANJI-KUN"**.

¿Por qué de repente le había vuelto ese arranque respecto al rubio? Fácil, el muy mal perdedor, aún seguía al acecho, esperando que él metiese la pata; para así actuar como todo un señorito y ganarse lo que, con sudor y lágrimas; Luffy logró conseguir.

**EL CORAZÓN DE "SU QUERIDA NAMI-SWAN".**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

Oha !!

Aqui una parte más de la tercera de **Maneras** XD

Que tal? Les está cayendo bien la comedia? ^^

No se crean que va a ser todo taaan facil y taaan rosa para Luffy, ya se le complicara XD

Por eso mismo, los celos hacia Sanji. Que él trata mejor a Nami-swan ¬¬

Naaa, naaa... puras fantasias de Luffy XD Estoy trabajando en el 12, donde veremos una escena bastante curiosa, hasta entonces... les dejo estos dos !!

**Gracias a: Taiori y Kaze por el apoyo !!**

**LuFFy x NaMi**


	12. Chapter 12

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.012: SONRISA+**

Dejó pasar la histeria del desayuno y se tomó el día libre, para esa cosa que, antes de la competencia; tanto le gustaba hacer: estar con Nami. Pero, a solas. No con alguien más dando vueltas por ahí, para tirar alguna linda pregunta a último momento o, algo por el estilo. Quería un poco de paz y sabía que, tan sólo ella podía darsela; porque sólo ella sabía como darsela.

Con palabras y tratos dulces, Nami seguía teniéndolo tan enamorado como en un principio.

Pensó en eso, caminando por la orilla, de la mano con ella.

¿Cuánto hacía desde que estaban juntos? ¿Se habrían cumplido ya los tres años, desde el comienzo de todo? Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica solía regalarle algo para esas fechas y él no más le sonreía y la trataba más bien que de costumbre; para que ella gustase de su compañía y no prefiriese la de alguien más. Pero, fuera de eso, ¿le había obsequiado algo en especial?

La conocía de pies a cabeza, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y sin embargo... no tenía la más palida, si alguna vez le había regresado la atención. Si bien ella le dijo que como novio era un chico genial, a Luffy no le parecía nada genial eso de estar tan atrás de ella, en ese sentido. Dado que... un montón de veces, le confió sus cosas importantes, por esa confianza ciega que tenía en ella, cuando no tenía ni la más pálida idea de quien era en realidad.

**QUE TIEMPOS, AQUELLOS.**

**-Oye, Nami...-la llamó, en medio de sus pensamientos**

**-¿Si?-y ella, le prestó atención**

**-¿Estamos a los tres años ya?-fue al grano, enseguida**

**-¿Eh?-como que le sorprendió que le saliese con eso, él que nunca lo preguntaba-S-Si...-**

**-Vas a darme algo esta vez también, ¿no?-no era que le estuviese pidiendo que lo hiciese**

**-Por supuesto...-le dio la razón-Ya es como una costumbre el regalarte cosas, capitán...-**

**-Que linda...-y sacó la sonrisa falsa, al rato-A eso iba, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿A que cosa, Luffy?-obviamente, no lo entendía**

**-Que tú siempre me das algo...-remarcó-Y yo no te doy nada...-**

**-¿Cómo que nada?-ahí, saltó a defenderlo-¿Y tu amor, tu compañía?-le recordó, las dos cosas más importantes para ella-¿Acaso no cuentan?-**

**-¿Eh?-buena respuesta, la suya**

**-Luffy...-por como dijo su nombre, supo que venía uno de sus discursos-Tú me regalas muchas cosas, todos los días...-le dio a saber-No necesito nada material, para saber cuanto me quieres...-aclaró-Y mucho menos, por ser nuestra fecha, ¿si?-fue precisa-Para mí, cualquier cosa está bien...-aseguró-Mientras tú estés conmigo...-**

**-Nami...-lo dejó sin palabras, como de costumbre**

**-No te sientas obligado a hacer lo mismo que yo...-le dio libertad-No voy a pedirte que me regales nada...-fue amable, que raro-Con que me quieras como me quieres ahora, me alcanza...-**

**-Te conformas con poco, navegante...-le siguió el juego-¿No te parece?-**

**-¿Tú que crees?-y ella, también-¿Debería pedirte más a cambio, por mis atenciones diarias?-**

**-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras...-contestó, de inmediato-Sabes que, sea lo que sea...-hizo amplio el territorio de posibilidades-Yo te lo daré...-**

**-¿De veras quieres regalarme algo?-por sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que si-Bueno, quizás si haya algo que me puedes regalar...-**

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa?-se entusiasmó, enseguida-¡Dime, Nami!-**

**-Cuando era chica...-habló de sus tiempos felices-Siempre quise que alguien bajara una estrella para mí...-**

**-¿Una estrella?-vaya mente, la de ella-¿Del cielo?-**

**-Bueno, eso no lo pensé bien...-cayó, al rato-Las del mar, son hermosas también...-**

**-¿Tengo tiempo de ir por una ahora?-ya se quería dar al trabajo**

**-¿Hablas en serio?-no esperaba que se lo tomase tan a pecho**

**-Te dije que te daría lo que tú quisieras, ¿no?-hizo lío, con su frase-¿Puedo, señorita?-**

**-C-Claro...-nada más le salió-Claro que puedes, Luffy...-**

**-En ese caso...-le soltó la mano-Esperame aquí...-y pisó fuerte, el mar**

**-¡Espera...!-le frenó, con un abrazo-No te vayas así...-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-no esperaba que reaccionase de esa manera**

**-Tenemos el día libre, ¿no?-hizo memoria-Entonces...-siguió, dado que él asistió-Quedate conmigo, hasta que se ponga el sol...-le puso horario-Por favor...-**

Que rogase, le derritió el alma y bajó los brazos, para juntar sus manos, con las que tocaban su pecho.

Se había ido por las ramas y siquiera lo había notado, que Nami lo quería ahí y no a dos metros de distancia, buscando lo que quería darle a cambio de soportarlo tres años seguidos, del otro lado de la cama. Si a ella le iba lo material, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ahí y ya? Después de todo...

El día era hermoso y esas palabras, le habían llegado hasta el corazón, encontrándose cara a cara, con aquel plan en común: estar juntos.

**-Ni que lo digas...-bromeó un poco-Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo, Nami...-aseguró, lo que ya estaba seguro-El tiempo que tú quieras...-terminó, con las lágrimas pegadas a la sonrisa**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !! Cuanto tiempo XD

No ha pasado tanto, creo... pero si hacía mucho desde que no dejaba algo en este fic ^^

Bueno, esta vez viene corta la cosa, ya que estamos en verano y solo escribo de madrugada jjjeee

Tenia pensado hacer uno más pero, como que no me ha dado el tiempo y escribir este fue como una odisea, dado que me quedé dormida mientras lo escribia XD

Por eso, si hay algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ya saben por que.

Desde aquí gracias por leer esta parte de Maneras y estar al tanto. Nos vemos cuando acaben mis vacaciones !!

**LuFFy x NaMi**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze & Eliete por leer !! **


	13. Chapter 13

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.013: LETRAS+**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero?-**

Resuelto el asunto del llanto, cambió de tema y se centró en lo que habían acordado: pasarían lo que quedaba del día juntos y luego, iría a por Usopp para que le ayudase en eso de conseguir la estrella.

Si bien Nami le dijo que no hiciese tanto alboroto, para Luffy era todo un desafío y quería demostrarle que, aún hasta en la cosa más sencilla, podía impresionarla.

Pero, hasta que pudiese darse a lo suyo, andarían de exploración. Después de todo, la isla era bastante grande y no tenían ni la más pálida idea que tanto les ocultaba; cuando se ponía la luna.

Obviamente, la idea de explorar fue propuesta por el capitán y como a Nami le gustaba eso de andar de aquí para allá, a ver si encontraban un tesoro o algo por el estilo; aceptó de inmediato... llevándolo a las corridas hasta la otra punta.

Claro que, la emoción duró efímeros segundos, cuando se acordó que se estaban olvidando de algo, más bien de alguien.

**-¿Qué no sería bueno invitar a Zoro y Robin a que vengan con nosotros?-vaya idea, la suya**

**-¿Hablas en serio?-él, se rió-¿Quieres ir por ellos?-**

**-¿Por qué no?-se notaba que le gustaría el incluírlos, en su paseo-¡Ellos necesitan que les demos una mano!-**

**-Oye, oye...-que estuviese tan dispuesta, le dio miedo-Que eso es asunto de esos dos, no nuestro...-**

**-Zoro y Robin, nos ayudaron hace mucho...-comentó-Con lo de la apuesta, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-¿Eh?-se quedó en blanco, por su buena memoria**

**-Si no fuera por ellos, ¡nosotros...!-susurró y él, notó la fuerza en esas palabras**

**-Entiendo, entiendo...-no la quiso hacer sentir mal-Les quieres regresar el favor, dándoles un empujoncito...-descubrió-¿Cierto?-**

**-¡Si...!-que le diese la razón, no más le hizo bajar los brazos**

**-En ese caso...-como que se resignó-Está bien si vamos a buscarlos...-**

**-¡Gracias!-por poco, no saltó-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!-pero, si lo abrazó-¡Eres genial, Luffy!-**

**-Ya, ya...-como que lo estaba ahogando-No es para tanto...-**

**-¡Vayamos a buscarlos!-lo soltó de inmediato, tanto que lo tiró-¡No hay tiempo que...!-**

**-Espera...-le agarró la muñeca, desde abajo**

**-¿Qué pasa?-lo miró, desentendida**

**-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, antes de ir a eso...-se explicó**

**-¿Eh?-como que no entendió-¿Qué cosa?-se quedó tildada-Me estás asustando, Luffy...-**

**-¡Ay, tampoco es para que tiembles!-porque, lo hizo-Sólo quería que te quedaras con esto...-se levantó con paciencia, la alcanzó en altura y se lo dio-Es tuyo, por las vacaciones...-**

**-¿Te pusiste así de serio...?-apretó los dientes-¡¿Sólo para darme tu sombrero?!-la alteró, en pocas palabras-¡Dios, ya no hagas eso!-se quejó-¡O me...!-**

**-Ya, ya...-la mimó, un poquito-Que pareces una vieja, cuando gritas así...-**

**-¡No soy ninguna vieja!-se defendió-¡Ay, Luffy...!-para esto, le dio la espalda-¿Por qué diablos me enamoré de ti?-**

**-Ehm...-se puso a pensar, al rato-Creo que dijiste que era lindo o algo así...-**

**-¡¿Cómo?!-saltó, de repente y lo acosó-¿C-Cuando fue que dije eso?-**

**-Hace mucho...-contestó, tranquilo-Cuando yo te dije que me gustabas...-**

**-Ah, fue ahí...-como que se alivió-¿Y estaba cuerda?-**

**-¡Si, bien cuerda!-respondió, contenta-Eso creo...-**

**-¡¿Eso crees?!-otra vez, levantó la voz-No me ayudas en nada, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Hay algo en lo que quieres que te ayude, Nami?-se puso a su disposición, enseguida**

**-Si...-asistió-Ayudame a tener la boca cerrada...-aclaró-¿Sabes como hacerlo?-**

**-¡Oh, claro que si!-en el fondo, le gustó la idea-¿Acaso no lo hago siempre?-**

**-¿Eh?-que se acercase de un momento a otro, la congeló**

**-Asi...-y que le tomase la cara, fue peor-Despacio...-**

**-¡E-Espera un segundo!-lo golpeó, sin motivo-¿Q-Qué demonios estabas haciendo?-**

**-¿Qué no me dijiste que querías mi ayuda?-obviamente, no de esa manera**

**-¿Eh?-recién ahí, cayó-¿T-Tú estabas...?-**

**-Si que eres rara, Nami...-se puso de pie, pasándole por al lado-Anda...-y la llamó, a dos o tres pasos-Vamos a por Zoro y Robin...-**

**-¡Sobre lo de hace unos momentos, yo...!-intentó excusarse**

**-¡No pasa nada!-la sonrisa que le dio, se lo dio por sentado-¡Después lo terminamos!-ah, como le encantaba esa parte-Ven conmigo, ¿si?-**

**-¡Claro!-**

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sintió como que estaban al borde del inicio. Cuando él no se animaba a reconocer que ella le gustaba y cuando ella sabía bien que pasaba entre los dos y no se lo decía. En ese beso que, acabó siendo sólo la mitad de la mitad, le pareció haber encontrado a la misma chica de un principio. Esa que, sin vueltas, lo enamoró.

**CON TODAS LAS LETRAS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.014: LIBRE+**

Y así, técnicamente, fueron por Zoro y Robin. Primero, hablaron con la mujer que, no se negó en acompañarlos; ya que consideró una buena idea el ir de exploración... aunque tenía bien en claro que, tanto Luffy como Nami, sólo querían dar un paseo por ahí y que no lo habían hecho a solas porque se traían algo entre manos.

Quizás porque le sonó divertido o porque simplemente, sentía curiosidad por aquello; optó por ir con ellos y aguardar por la grata sorpresa que le podían llegar a dar ese par de malditos tontos enamorados.

Claro que, la cosa fue otra, cuando tuvieron que ir a hablar con el espadachín y cortarle su siesta. Primero, pisaron fuerte y el capitán comenzó a molestarlo para ver si se despertaba; este sólo arqueó una ceja.

Nami que estaba de pie, observaba todo el circo con una sonrisa en la cara. La verdad que, nunca había prestado mucha atención, pero... el chico de goma solía ser pesado; cuando se le antojaba.

**TAN PESADO Y PEGOTE COMO UN CHICLE DE ESOS DULCES, QUE TANTO LE GUSTABAN.**

Y no fue de mala onda o, por querer echar a perder la diversión del chico, pero... era el colmo con Roronoa y al paso que iban, perderían el tiempo que tenían para el paseo y si llegaba a estropearse su idea por ese espadachín, ¡le subiría los intereses hasta la punta del cielo y le iba a pesar!

**-¡Ya fue suficiente!-corrió al Mugiwara y sacó el palo-¡Despierta, Zoro!-**

**-¡O-Oye, Nami!-se dio cuenta tarde-¡T-Te pasaste!-**

**-No lo creo...-se le puso en contra-¿Qué me dices?-le habló al otro-¿Estuve bien o qué?-**

**-Tan buena como siempre-sonrió, quejoso-¿Y bien?-se acomodó, en su lugar-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-se hizo el curioso-Oi por Usopp que tenían el día libre-**

**-¡Oh, si!-dijo el capitán, todo contento-¡Con Nami, pensamos ir de paseo por la isla!-**

**-Pues, que bien-intentó sonar animado y no le salió-Pasenla lindo-eso, fue falso-Luego me cuentan-**

**-¡No, Zoro!-se puso firme, el superior-¡Tú te vienes con nosotros!-**

**-¿Bromeas?-por poco, no se rió-No iré a ninguna parte con ustedes-les dejó en claro-Y mucho menos, a dar una vuelta por la isla-**

**-¡Ya verás, que será divertido!-buscó como engañarlo-¡Anda, ven con nosotros!-**

**-¡Que no, te digo!-repitió, sin cesar-¡Ve con Nami y pasen tiempo a solas!-le ordenó-¿Qué no es eso lo que tanto te gusta?-lo atacó, con algo que no pudo negar-Estar con ella todo el tiempo-**

**-S-Si, pero...-obviamente, como la chica estaba presente, no supo que decir en su defensa**

**-Zoro-ella, lo miró mal-No trates de manipular a Luffy-lo amenazó-Si lo haces, tus intereses subirán hasta las nubes-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-ahí, si que se levantó**

**-Anda, mueve ese trasero-le apuntó el camino y todo-Que se nos va la tarde-**

**-Si, Señora-dijo sin ganas y los dejó atrás**

**-¡Eso fue increíble, Nami!-recién ahí, su compañero habló-¡Conseguiste que Zoro dijera que si!-**

**-¿Qué esperabas?-presumió, ante sus ojos-Soy la chica del Capitán, después de todo...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, lo dejó un poco rojo**

**-Anda, ya vamonos...-le tomó la mano-Robin nos está esperando...-**

**-O-Osu...-**

Prácticamente, se agarró de esa mano con tanta fuerza que, los dedos de ambos parecían ser los de uno solo.

Ese tipo de comentarios, cuando venían de Nami, solían tener ese efecto en él: lo dejaban mudo.

Si bien llevaban buen rato juntos y era costumbre de la chica tirar ese tipo de frases, Luffy se sentía tocado y no tardaba en mostrarlo; con alguno que otro gesto infantil que ella interpretaba a la perfección... sacándolo del costado incómodo, para que se sintiese libre de hacer lo que estuviese a su antojo: o sea, agarrarselas con ella.

Sin embargo, como que esa vez, no pudo hacer mucho.

No más la frenó a mitad del camino, la abrazó por detrás y se recargó en su hombro, llevando la boca a la altura de sus oídos; con la intención de decirle una sola cosa.

**-Nami...-no precisamente, su nombre-Yo te...-**

**-¡Hasta que los encuentro!-esa voz chillona, mató el encuentro-¡Llevo rato buscándolos!-**

**-¡U-Usopp!-dijeron al mismo tiempo y cayeron al suelo**

**-¡Saludos!-dijo con pose triunfal-Luffy, Nami...-los nombró, en orden-Les traigo un boletín de último momento...-**

**-¿Boletín?-el chico de goma, no agendó-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-¿Qué boletín?-la chica, ni se molestó en explicarle**

**-¡Es hora de volver a la competencia!-comentó, efusivo**

**-¡¿Qué?!-el capitán, se alteró-¡Pero, si tenemos el día libre!-**

**-Si, si...-como que lo pasó por alto-Pero, como oi que irían de paseo por ahí...-vaya, que rápido corrían las noticias-Se me ocurrió una idea...-**

**-¿Ah, si?-como que ella, lo retó-¿Y cuál es, Usopp?-**

**-¡Ya verán!-levantó la voz y los dejó sordos-¡Levantense y siganme!-ordenó, de alguna manera-¡Esto sin dudas, les encantará!-**

**-Yo creo que no...-se desanimó, el más animado de los dos**

**-¡Ay, Dios!-se quejó, ella-¡¿Qué hay de nuestro día libre?!-**


	15. Chapter 15

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.015: QUÉ+**

Así, fue como se les fue el descanso. Tuvieron que cruzarse con el tirador, para tener que dar con la toalla y quedar a la disposición de lo que a este se le hubiese ocurrido.

Si bien solía tener unas ideas bastante locas (empezando por lo de la mascota), a veces querían saltarse de las actividades y estar un poco a solas; y pues el chico de la nariz larga como que no los estaba dejando.

A todo esto, Billy los acompañaba también. Ya que, una vez que vio bajar a mamá Nami de Sunny Go, le clavó los ojos a Luffy en señal de **"NO TE LA LLEVARÁS DE ARRIBA, HOMBRE DE GOMA".**

Si, aunque habían hecho las pases y prometido llevarse bien entre si, el capitán y el pato todavía tenían sus diferencias y parecía que el animalito, las tenía bien en cuenta. En tanto el moreno andaba en son de paz con él, por el hecho de que tenía intenciones de convertirse en su aliado; pero...

**LA MASCOTA NO PARECÍA ESTAR MUY INTERESADA, EN ESO DE CONGENIAR CON ÉL.**

**-Ah, ya están aquí...-los vio llegar el mentiroso-Y trajeron a Billy también...-**

**-Es que, como nos vio bajar...-quiso excusarse la navegante**

**-Decidió seguirnos...-terminó el capitán**

**-Ni que fuera su hijo...-comentó, por lo bajo-Bueno, supongo que podemos incluírlo en el combo...-fue flexible-Parece ser que no quiere separarse de mamá Nami...-**

**-A todo esto...-el moreno, trató de salir del asunto-¿Qué tanto tenemos que hacer esta vez?-**

**-Dado que a ustedes les gusta trabajar en equipo y quieren salir de paseo...-dio vueltas, sobre los pasatiempos favoritos de los dos-Estuve pensando en algo que, seguramente les encantará...-**

**-Si, eso nos lo dijiste hace un rato...-tiró ella, enseguida**

**-Bueno, la idea es que lleguen hasta la punta de esa montaña...-se las señaló y todo-Según Franky, que ya anduvo con los otros de exploración por ahí...-ahora los mandaría a ellos, para allá-Hay un par de tierras que, están llenas de piedras extrañas...-**

**-¿Piedras extrañas?-el chico de goma, se entusiasmó**

**-¿Y eso?-ella, sonó más relajada**

**-La verdad es que, los otros apenas pudieron verlas y como les pareció oir a un animal salvaje cerca de ahí...-como que los excusó-Pues, se regresaron...-aclaró-Lo que yo quiero es que vayan hasta el otro lado de la montaña, cogan la más valiosa de todas y me la traigan...-dio las reglas y todo-¿Han entendido?-**

**-Dado que Billy irá con nosotros...-Luffy, hizo memoria-¿Pueden venir Zoro y Robin también?-**

**-Es cierto...-se acordó la chica, más tarde-Quedamos con ellos, hace un rato...-**

**-Si, si...-les dio libertad-Mientras me traigan la piedra, no hay problema...-y fue compasivo, también-Tienen hasta la noche, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¡De acuerdo!-dijeron a la vez**

Dicho todo y explicado también, Usopp se retiró diciendo que estaría en el taller y pasando el rato con Chopper; si era que encontraban un juego que jugar, hasta que ellos volviesen.

Luffy se lo quedó mirando mientras se iba, parecía tan relajado que le sonaba a mentira. Si mal no recordaba, el chico de la nariz larga le tenía un fuerte aprecio a su amiga de la isla; Kaya y hacía buen rato que no sabía nada de ella.

Se preguntaba si no se sentía solo o triste, por no tener noticias de la chica y si se las aguantaba tanto como parecía, cuando andaba de sonrisa en sonrisa, contando esas historias a los miembros del barco que antes, le contaba a ella.

Probablemente, el moreno se hubiese vuelto por demás de sentimental o, dependía tanto de la compañía de Nami que, no aguantaría un día sin ella (por no decir, un segundo sin ella).

Supuso que, eso era lo que se ganaba, cuando se le tenía tanto agarre a una chica en particular y él justo se había topado con una tan linda que...

**NO DABA COMO PARA DEJARLA ESCAPAR.**

**-¡Luffy...!-la sintió a lo lejos-¡Luffy!-**

**-¿S-Si?-menos atento que, un animal de campo-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¡Ven con nosotros!-hasta el pato, le hizo seña-¡Ya nos vamos!-**

**-¡O-Osu!-salió corriendo, de inmediato-Me pregunto si estará bien...-se quedó pensando-Ese idiota de Usopp...-**

**-¿En que tanto estás pensando?-le preguntó, apenas estuvo con ellos**

**-Nada en especial...-le mintió, con una sonrisa-¿Ya nos vamos?-sonó tan animado, como de costumbre**

**-C-Claro...-se le unió, de inmediato**

**-¡Tú también ven, Billy!-aprendió a llamarlo por el nombre, a ver si conseguía algo-¡Ya nos vamos!-**

El pato asistió como soldado y lo siguió lado a lado, considerándolo a medias como papá Luffy. Aparentemente, los intentos fallidos del moreno por dar de buena onda con la mascota estaban dando resultado y, estuviese por enfrentarse a la última prueba de todas: demostrarle al pato que, así como él quería a mamá Nami, este la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Caminaron buen rato así, cada uno en sus cosas, hasta que llegaron al final del camino; donde Zoro y Robin los estaban esperando.

**-¿Y bien?-dijo el espadachín-¿Nos vamos o qué?-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir **(si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).**

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, **en caso de haber una continuación**, estén al pendiente de ella**; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u**

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

**Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).**

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !!

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !!

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !!**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !!**


	16. Chapter 16

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.016: PRISA+**

Tan animados como de costumbre, se toparon con un ambiente bastante oscuro, por parte de la arqueóloga y el señor espadachín.

Si bien ambos habían aceptado acompañarlos, estaban cada uno en la suya: ella con su libro, él con sus katanas. No había manera de unirlos, incluyo les parecía que ni con pegamento se quedarían el uno al lado del otro.

En resumen, fue como un armamento pesado para Luffy y Nami, el ver que su genialosa idea de incluírlos en el paseo, no les serviría de nada. Sin embargo...

El moreno apostó en positivo y movió a la tropa cuesta arriba. Después de todo, tenían tiempo hasta la noche y si tenían que traerle la mejor piedra a Usopp, tenían trabajo para largo.

Mientras andaban por el bosque, no perdía detalle. No fuese a ser cosa que Zoro se les perdiese y tuviesen que salir a buscarlo, a mitad del camino. En eso se le ocurrió la idea que, si eso llegaba a pasar, podía mandar a Robin a buscarlo y así, tener su gran momento a solas con Nami. Aunque, conociendo a la chica, ella optaría por ir todos juntos y ya; en cambio que tuviese las mismas ganas que él de ya no estar a los golpes y mostrarse un poco de cariño.

La verdad era que, ambos estaban un poco arrepentidos de haber incluído a esos dos en el paseo, pero... de alguna manera, le debían el estar juntos y se lo tenían que pagar. Tener cuentas pendientes con sus propios amigos, les sonaba deshonesto. Y, además de ellos, estaba Billy.

Aunque, la osa no era tan grave con él. Podían mandarlo a volar por ahí, para ver si desde arriba tenía una mejor vista de la montaña. Eso le llevaría un buen rato y al menos le daría el tiempo suficiente al capitán de acosar a su chica, si era que el animalito no lo paraba justo en el momento crucial; como la vez anterior. Pero...pasando de eso, aún seguían todos juntos y no les faltaba mucho para llegar a la montaña. Todo estaba tranquilo, quizás hasta en orden, por lo que mientras no diesen ningún paso en falso...

**-Esto está bien largo, ¿no les parece?-comentó la navegante, casi agotada**

**-Desde lejos parecía mucho más corto...-la siguió el capitán**

**-¿Qué no querían dar un paseo por la isla?-el otro, hizo memoria-Vaya espíritu**

**-¡Queríamos dar un paseo, no andar de expedición!-se quejaron, al mismo tiempo**

**-Mejor prestan atención-les cortó el circo-O se caerán en un pozo ciego-**

**-¿Pozo ciego?-el moreno, hizo gracia-¡No bromees!-siguió caminando, despreocupado-¡No hay manera de que yo...!-si, ahí vino el paso en falso**

**-¡Luffy!-y el grito de ella, también-¡Te tengo!-**

**-G-Gracias, Nami...-suerte tuvo, que llegase a agarrarle la mano**

**-Te lo dije-apunto el segundo al mando-Que te ibas a caer-**

**-¿Ahora eres vidente, Zoro?-a todo esto, la arqueóloga disfrutaba del espectáculo**

**-Podría decirse-y el otro, alardeó de sus nuevas habilidades**

**-¡Ya, los dos!-como que la chica, los paró-¡Ven, Zoro!-ni que estuviese tan lejos-¡Ayudame a subirlo!-**

**-Si, si-como que no le gustó mucho la idea-Ahí voy-**

**-¡Zoro-san, Nami-chan!-los llamó, con poca confianza-¡Tengan cuidado!-**

**-¿Eh?-si, misteriosamente, el pozo creció**

**-¡Nami-chan!-y la chica, fue la primera que cayó**

**-¡Nami!-tarde, pero seguro, él la salvó-¡Te tengo!-**

**-L-Luffy...-suerte que no usó los dos brazos, para atajarla**

**-Eso estuvo cerca...-comentó, con un poco de gracia-¿Verdad, Zoro?-**

**-Ni que lo digas-este se salvó, por sus katanas y su super fuerza**

**-¡Oye, Robin!-la llamó, al rato-¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a salir?-**

**-¡Enseguida, Capitán!-**

Bastó que diese un paso para cumplir con la orden, para que el suelo se desmoronase y cayesen todos dentro.

Lo que parecía ser un pozo común y corriente, terminó por convertirse en la peor de las trampas y se vieron jalados al fondo de un agujero que no parecía tener fondo.

Luffy intentó sostenerse de los escombros, falló cuando los dedos chocaron con el filo y le abrieron viejas heridas. Zoro por su parte, atajó a la arqueóloga y cayó mucho más rápido que los demás y en el transcurso del desenlace; el capitán y la navegante... se separaron.

**-¡LUFFY!-**

**-¡NAMI!-**

Las rocas se volvieron un muro impenetrable y aunque el chico se valió de sus habilidades, no logró alcanzarla; quedando cada uno del lado opuesto.

Desde entonces, la caída fue lenta y peligrosa, llevándolos a un sitio desconocido y del que tardarían un buen rato en salir.

Obviamente, él podía hacerlo si quería y luego buscar la manera de sacar a sus amigos también, pero... dejar a la chica así y en esas condiciones...

No. Prefirió dejarse llevar y encontrar el modo de recuperarla justo a tiempo, para que no corriese peligro.

Para salir del pozo, tenía otra idea en mente y sabía con quien podía contar para eso.

**-¡BILLY!-lo llamó a gritos-¡VE POR AYUDA, RÁPIDO!-le pidió que le obedeciese-¡BUSCA A LOS DEMÁS Y TRAELOS AQUÍ!-siguió-¡DATE PRISA!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !!

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !!

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !!**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !!**


	17. Chapter 17

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.017: POLVO+**

Fue instantáneo, apenas el capitán dio la órden, el animalito salió en busca de los demás a toda prisa.

Si bien podía haberle pedido que él los sacase de ahí, prefirió alertar al resto, para que ellos le echasen una mano para salir después y por supuesto, echarle la bronca al narizotas por tener la genialosa idea de mandarlos hasta ahí.

Una isla con pozos ciegos, ¡tenían que estar bromeando!

A todo este berrinche o irritación (como fuese mejor llamarlo), el moreno dio duro contra el piso y ahí no más, cayó en un pequeño estado de sueño que, fue invadido por pesadillas que, lo hicieron despertar a gritos.

**-¡NAMI!-eso, fue lo primero que dijo, de abrir los ojos**

**-Ah, ya despertaste-escuchó al otro, por demás de tranquilo-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-¿Dónde está Nami?-ignoró la pregunta e hizo otra-¿Ella...?-**

**-Ustedes se separaron-le remarcó-Cuando caímos aquí dentro-**

**-Ya veo...-se cayó, despacio-No fue un sueño, después de todo...-**

**-Esa mujer salió a buscarla, mientras dormías-le informó**

**-¿Robin?-la llamó, dado que el otro no**

**-Si-contestó, de mala gana-Dijo que seguramente la encontraría, si daba vueltas por aquí-**

**-¿Y eso?-no entendió bien**

**-Supuso que como tú saldrías a buscarla-hizo larga la explicación-Nami haría lo mismo-**

**-Entiendo...-razonó, lento-En ese caso, iré yo también...-**

**-¿Qué no mandaste a Billy por el resto?-le paró el paso, cuando se levantó-¿Por qué no esperas a que lleguen y la buscamos todos juntos?-**

**-Nami está conmigo, Zoro...-le recordó-¿Qué clase de chico sería, si la dejo sola cuando más me necesita?-**

**-Entiendo que hables de tu novia, pero...-**

**-¡No, no entiendes!-le peleó-¡Porque tú te callas lo que sientes y yo no!-**

**-Oye, eso es asunto mío-le remarcó-No te metas-**

**-¡Entonces, tú no te metas en los míos!-le dio a saber, clarito**

**-Has lo que quieras-la dejo ahí-Pierdete, ¿quieres?-**

**-¡Bien!-**

Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos, dejó al espadachín con una par de cosas en la boca y tomó camino a lo muy renegado.

¿Esperar a que los demás llegasen? ¿Ir a buscarla todos juntos? ¿Qué buscaba con eso? ¿Qué Sanji se las cobrase por no cuidar de Nami-swan como habían acordado?

Si bien al rubio le había caído cuadrado que el moreno le ganase, si la navegante era feliz a su lado, no había mucho que hacer. Sin embargo, le dejó bien en claro que a la primera falta, se las haría saber y él sabía bien que significaba eso.

**UN DUELO, MANO A MANO.**

No tenía intenciones de competir contra el rubio, Nami no era un trofeo para él; pero... si era necesario darle vuelta la cara para que se diese cuenta, entonces... lo haría. Haría uso de la violencia, para que le entrase de una vez en la cabeza que la chica lo había escogido por sobre todas las cosas y que, si la descuidaba era mero accidente, no porque le gustase que la pasase mal.

Ahí tenía, otro asunto por resolver. Mientras buscaba a la peli-naranja, podía tomar un par de decisiones justas, si se le antojaba; pero... la verdad era que nada estaba a su antojo.

**MÁS QUE ENCONTRARLA.**

Por eso, caminaba y caminaba (casi en círculos) a ver si al menos, se cruzaba con Robin, pero... nada. Esta parecía ser una especie de fantasma que, había salido en busca de su novia y, misteriosamente, había sido tragada por la tierra.

Y bueno, ahí estaba el espadachín con su notable desinterés que, si bien la salvó de caer, metió la excusa de que era mujer y que para algo estaban los hombres: para proteger a las mujeres.

**-Ya...-se quejó-Puras excusas, las de ese Zoro...-se guardó el insulto-¿Qué no le importa en lo absoluto?-habló en clave-¿Qué cree?-siguió con lo mismo-¿Qué soy idiota o qué?-remarcó-¡A poco lo vea de nuevo, lo voy a...!-**

**-¡Luffy!-ahí, oyó una voz familiar**

**-¿Robin?-y la reconoció al instante-¡Oh, Robin!-se alegró de verla-¡Estás bien!-así se la veía-¡No te tragó la tierra!-**

**-P-Por supuesto que no...-que su mentalidad fuese tan pequeña, hacía daño-Sólo salí a buscar a Nami-chan...-**

**-¿Y la encontraste?-ya, sonó desesperado**

**-Si...-fue positiva-Está del otro lado de esa roca...-enorme, para acotar-Intenté romperla, pero...-se excusó-Es inútil, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo...-**

**-Ya veo...-la escuchó con detenimiento-Tú no puedes...-**

**-Quedé que iría a buscarte...-le comentó-Estoy segura que, tú puedes cargártela...-sonó confiada-Con uno de tus puñetazos...-**

**-¡Si se trata de Nami...!-apretó los dientes-¡Tiraré el mundo abajo, si es necesario!-se acercó, hasta la cosa enorme-¡OYE, NAMI!-la llamó bien alto-¡APARTATE!-**

No esperó por la respuesta de la chica, se lanzó solito, estirando el brazo; dando el golpe más largo y brutal de toda la historia. Y la isla sufrió un temblor interno, cuando la roca se partió en millones de pedazitos; quedando en pie la figura de un monstruo en medio del polvo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !!

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !!

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !!**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !!**


	18. Chapter 18

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.018: PREGUNTA+**

Las cosas diero un giro inesperado, después de caer en el pozo.

Luffy chocó con Zoro, por asuntos que no los vinculaban; Robin salió en busca de Nami y Nami... ella no más estaba atrapada detrás de una roca que, ni con toda la fuerza del mundo, pudo tirar abajo. A todo esto y justo a tiempo, el moreno le hizo el favor de partirla por demás de al medio; luego de escuchar la historia por parte de la arqueóloga y sin más...

**SE ENCONTRARON.**

Fue tal el brillo y la alegría en los ojos de esa chica que, la mujer sonrió plácida... compartiendo el sentimiento, sin tener con quien.

La manera en que ella corrió en medio de los restos de ese muro tamaño mundial, sólo para encontrarse con los brazos del Capitán, la conmovió. Hacía mucho que no los veía así; por culpa de la competencia que, los enfrentaba... sin que se pudiesen enfrentar.

Quizás por eso, le parecía extraño. Que siguiesen con esa cosa, a sabiendas de cuanto les costaba estar separados. Les gustaba tanto eso de andar de aquí para allá siempre juntos que, verlos como dos rivales (casi enemigos); resultaba raro y hasta dañino. Sin embargo, la arqueóloga entendía que debían de tener sus propios motivos y que en ese, que era un asunto ajeno... ella no podía interferir.

**-Me tenías preocupado...-lo escuchó a él primero-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Ahora que te veo...-comentó, porque lo miró-Estoy bien...-**

**-Perdoname, por haberte dejado sola...-ahí, empezó con las disculpas-Se cuanto...-**

**-No te preocupes por eso...-lo cortó, como últimamente lo hacía-No lo hiciste a propósito...-**

**-P-Por supuesto que no...-se defendió, aunque no lo estuviese acusando de nada**

**-Entonces, está bien...-sonrió, tranquila-No me pidas disculpas, si no es necesario...-**

**-Entendido, señorita Navegante...-**

**-Así me gusta...-siguió con el mismo gesto, hasta que se acordó de algo-Gracias, Robin...-si, de la mujer-Por haber ido a buscar a Luffy, para que me sacara de ahí...-**

**-En realidad, fue Luffy quien me encontró...-le explicó-Estaba buscándote...-**

**-¿Luffy, tú...?-se quedó mirándolo, como si fuese extraño**

**-¡Ah, si!-se dio cuenta, que estaba un poco mudo-Supuse que te encontraría si daba vueltas por aquí, así que...-**

**-Gracias...-lo dejó a la mitad, con un abrazo-Por salir a buscarme...-aclaró-Y por encontrarme, también...-terminó, más precisa-Gracias, Luffy...-**

**-Cuando quieras, Nami...-ahí, si que le salió la sonrisa-Cuando quieras...-**

**-Lamento tener que interrumpirlos, Luffy...-la verdad, lo que menos quería, era separarlos-Pero, sería bueno que regresaramos al punto de partida...-**

**-Tienes razón...-sólo ahí, se fijó en ella-Después de todo, mandé a Billy en busca de los otros...-**

**-Ya deben estar aquí...-supuso, no muy segura**

**-Tendremos que darnos prisa, entonces...-tomó por sentado-Nami...-ahí, se puso atento a ella, luego que la soltó**

**-¿Si?-y esta, no se quedó atrás**

**-Ven conmigo...-y a lo bestia, le agarró la mano**

**-¡S-Seguro!-**

Fue como una carrera contra el tiempo, eso de encontrar a Zoro. Si bien él era el único que estaba empecinado en esperar por el resto para así moverse, Luffy tenía la impresión que este había salido a buscar la salida del pozo; después de su dichosa pelea.

Después de todo, él hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Por lo tanto, el espadachín estaba en todo su derecho de...

**-¡Ahí está!-lo descubrió, la más adulta-¡Zoro-san!-**

**-¡Zoro!-los otros, se ahorraron el resto**

**-Ah, ya la encontraron-no sonó muy alegre-Buen trabajo-**

**-¿Qué hay de los otros?-el capitán, le habló como si nada**

**-Aún no han llegado-fue al grano-Parece ser que, se tomaran su tiempo-**

**-Ah...-ahí, se tiró al suelo-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-preguntó-Si nos quedamos a esperar, se nos hará de noche...-**

**-Está bien, si nos quedamos aquí...-comentó la arqueóloga-No parece haber peligro...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-por primera vez, otro sacó su propia idea-¿Qué hay de ti, Nami?-se fijó en ella, al instante-¿No te molesta tener que...?-**

**-Si no nos queda de otra...-como que se resignó-Esperemos...-sentenció-Si para mañana, los demás no nos encontraron...-como que les dio tiempo-Saldremos a buscar la salida, nosotros solos...-armó un buen plan-¿Qué te parece?-**

**-Si tú lo dices...-como que era palabra santa-Esperemos a ver que pasa...-**

Y... en sus condicioness, no podían hacer mucho, la verdad. O se quedaban ahí quietecitos o, se movían a ver si encontraban algo dando vueltas por ahí. Y después de la que habían pasado, el moreno no quería enterarse de más pozos ciegos, si era que había alguno tirado por ahí. Prefirió quedarse donde estaba, sentado lado a lado con sus amigos e ignorar el paso del tiempo, como así la manera en que el paseo se había estropeado por un mal paso y también, por el quejido que lanzó después.

**-¡Rayos...!-tiró, mirándose la mano-¿Qué fue...?-**

**-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?-ella, siempre tan atenta-¿Estás...?-**

**-Sangrando...-acotó-Pero, ¿Por qué?-buena pregunta**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !!

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !!

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !!**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !!**


	19. Chapter 19

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.019: ESO+**

Si, buena pregunta. ¿Qué hacía él sangrando? ¿Y por qué?

De todas las maneras que intentó repasar los hechos, no se había enfrentado con nada y mucho menos con alguien, que pudiese causarle tal daño.

Una marca profunda, a mitad de su mano... ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Lo único que le pasó por la cabeza y tan sólo una vez, fue el golpe que le dio a la roca, para tumbarla abajo. Pero, un puñetazo como ese no podía ser el causante de semejante herida, ¿o si?

**-Dejame verte...-y lo tomó, con cuidado-¿Te duele?-**

**-A-Algo...-le tuvo que mentir-N-No es gran cosa...-**

**-Te cortaste la mano, Luffy...-cosa llamativa, la verdad-¿Cómo que no es gran cosa?-lo atacó-¿Cuándo te pasó esto?-**

**-No tengo idea...-contestó-Estaba bien, hasta hace un rato...-**

**-¿No habrá sido por el golpe que diste hace unos minutos?-ahí, habló la arqueóloga-Le pegaste duro a esa roca...-**

**-¡Pero, fue por Nami!-se defendió-¡No podía dejarla ahí!-**

**-Así que...-analizó el espadachín-¿Te cortaste la mano, sólo por rescatar a Nami?-**

**-¡Así es!-no lo negó-¡En esos momentos, ella era lo más importante!-aclaró-¡No mi mano!-**

**-Pero, estás herido...-eso, le dolió-Y por mi culpa...-**

**-Nami-chan...-la mujer, sintió la misma pena**

**-Nami...-y él, en el fondo, también-No fue tu culpa...-intentó animarla-Fue cosa mía, que no pensé que tanto estaba haciendo...-confesó, a medias-Estaba preocupado por ti...-le dio a saber-Tanto que, no medí la fuerza de ese puñetazo...-dedujo-Supongo que me corté, cuando soltaron los pedazos...-**

**-¿Y no lo notaste?-el segundo al mando, no se la tragó**

**-¡Ya te dije!-no paró de levantarle la voz-¡Estaba preocupado por Nami, no por mi mano!-**

**-De todas maneras...-siguió con los mismo-¿No sentiste nada, cuando la tocaste?-eso, sonó con doble sentido-A lo que me refiero...-por eso, se explicó mejor-¿No te dolió en ningún momento?-**

**-No...-negó-No hasta ahora...-**

**-Probablemente, se esté infectando...-supuso la más adulta-Chopper tiene que verte pronto...-**

**-Oigan, oigan...-los llamó a todos-No es para tanto...-**

**-¡Por supuesto que si!-chilló, la navegante-¡Estás herido, Luffy!-le remarcó-¡Si te pasa algo, yo...!-ahí, se quedó muda-¡Yo no...!-siguió, por como el resto la miraba-¡Yo no...!-**

**-Tranquila...-la abrazó, como pudo-Estoy bien...-aseguró-Apenas salgamos de aquí, iré a ver a Chopper...-sentenció-¿De acuerdo?-**

**-¿Lo prometes?-lo miró, para saber que no estaba mintiendo**

**-Lo prometo, Nami...-supuso que la sonrisa, la dejaría más tranquila**

**-Será mejor que descansemos ahora-se lo oyó al otro, después de un rato-Será una noche larga-**

Dicho y hecho, fue una noche bastante larga y lo peor de todo, no pudo pegar el ojo. No porque estuviese preocupado por la herida, eso era lo de menos; sólo que no entendía como demonios se había cortado así.

De la noche a la mañana, sin siquiera notarlo, parecía como si tuviese dividida la mano en dos y lo peor de todo, siquiera podía moverla con normalidad; era como si sus huesos se hubiesen partido al medio o algo por el estilo. Jamás en su vida, sintió tal dolor, salvo cuando él y Nami se separaron, pero... eso lo sintió en el corazón, no en la mano.

Aunque intentar entender los motivos de un corte como ese, era absurdo. Ponerse a pensar en eso, en medio de la noche, mientras la chica descansaba pegada a su pecho, casi temblando de frío, no tenía sentido. ¿O si?

**-¿No puedes dormir?-lo sorprendió, esa pregunta**

**-¿Tú tampoco, Robin?-la descubrió, entre las sombras**

**-Estás preocupado por lo de hace un rato, ¿cierto?-se valía responder**

**-No, en realidad...-en el fondo, si lo estaba-Me jodió angustiar a Nami con eso...-no mintió, en ese sentido-La hice sentir mal...-**

**-No, ella sólo se preocupó por ti...-le hizo saber-Es normal...-acotó-Es tu novia, después de todo...-**

**-Lo se, pero...-lo admitió, con excusas-No era necesario, preocuparla con algo así...-**

**-¿Quieres saber que pasó en realidad?-le leyó la mente**

**-¿Tanto se me nota?-lo suyo, parecía un cuestionario interminable**

**-Sólo un poco...-sonrió, como nunca**

**-Ya veo...-y él, se desanimó**

**-Yo puedo decirtelo...-se ofreció-Ya que estuve ahí...-**

**-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?-fue al grano-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó, Robin?-**

**-Te pasaste con ese golpe...-fue sincera-La fuerza se te salió de las manos...-fue precisa-Y cada uno de los pedazos que quedaron de esa roca, te cortaron al mismo tiempo...-**

**-¿Eh?-no entendió del todo**

**-Si te fijas bien, no es sólo tu mano, la que se encuentra en ese estado...-dijo, observadora-Tu brazo tuvo la misma suerte...-**

**-¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto?-dicho y hecho, era cierto**

**-Perdiste el control...-le informó-En pocas palabras...-se explicó-No pudiste contenerte...-**

**-¿Qué ya no soy capaz de controlar mi propia fuerza?-interpretó, a la perfección-¿Qué rayos significa eso?-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	20. Chapter 20

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.020: CULPABLE+**

Otra buena pregunta, para el gran libro que tenía almacenado con cientos de signos, sin resolver. Ahora resultaba que, de tan fuerte que era, no podía controlar el efecto brutal que provocaban sus puñetazos. ¿Qué no había pasado eso, otra vez?

Él era consciente que, cuando se trataba de Nami, no medía las consecuencias y que, si alguien se metía en su camino y no le dejaba llegar a ella; pues... las pagaba. Pero... ¿tan lejos había llegado esa idea que ya no podía sacarsela de la cabeza?

El mundo entero, no era su enemigo y lo sabía. Pero, últimamente... se sentía como perseguido. Primero por Usopp, luego por Zoro, también estaba Sanji... estaba comenzando a ver a sus amigos, como todo lo contrario y eso, lo aterraba. ¿Qué andaba mal con él? ¿Qué parte de todo el asunto?

Quizás se lo estaba pensando más de la cuenta, quizás no fuese tan así y no más anduviese de mala onda con los otros, porque quería estar a solas con la navegante y ellos no lo estaban dejando.

También los malos ojos puestos en la relación que ya llevaba 3 años, probablemente también le frustrase. Después de todo, él lo había dado por esa oportunidad y los demás parecían querer pisotearsela y sin derecho.

Probablemente, el golpe que se dio cuando cayó al pozo, le hubiese dado vuelta un poco la cabeza y por eso, estuviese viendo las cosas del lado equivocado. Después de todo, jamás pensó que los demás se metían en sus cosas; aunque algunos lo hiciesen como pasatiempo. Sólo quería pasarla lo mejor posible y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Nami.

**ESA DE PASAR UN LINDO VERANO, JUNTOS.**

Dando partida de eso, escuchó atentamente el discurso de Robin y suspiró, un tanto más tranquilo.

Ella tenía razón, no era algo de lo que tuviese que preocuparse. Si era fuerte y debía aprender a controlar el impacto, ya se ocuparía de eso. Por el momento, tenía otra cosa de la cual hacerse cargo: la chica que más amaba, por encima de todas las cosas.

Sólo después de repasar el episodio por última vez, consiguió cerrar los ojos. No había sido por el golpe que había terminado así de herido, fue por la caída. Cuando intentó sostenerse y se le dañaron los dedos, probablemente... el resto de los rasguños se debiesen también a eso y a la pasada de mano; que se dio el lujo de hacer... un tanto más tarde, como buen chico al pendiente de su novia.

**-Oye, Luffy...-la escuchó, entre sueños-Despierta...-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-apenas le pudo responder-¿Ya es de día?-**

**-Si...-le dijo tranquila-Me pareció oir a los demás...-contestó-Por eso te llamé...-**

**-Ya veo...-entendió, a la perfección-Ya todos están...-se desmoronó, de un momento a otro**

**-¡Luffy...!-y ella, se alarmó**

**-Estoy bien...-mintió, como de costumbre-Es sólo que...-intentó explicarse-Me duele...-**

**-¿El brazo?-pensó, por lo de la noche pasada**

**-Está peor que anoche...-confesó-No puedo...-**

**-Tranquilo...-buscó la calma, en alguna parte-Chopper debe estar en camino...-a todo esto, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue abrazarlo-¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?-**

**-Eso creo...-dijo, no muy seguro**

**-Bien...-eso, la calmó-¡Robin, Zoro!-llamó a los otros dos-¿Hay alguna manera que los demás sepan que estamos aquí?-**

**-Si-contestó, él-Luffy mandó a Billy por ellos-le recordó-Se supone que el pato sabe que estamos aquí-**

**-¿Se supone, dices?-como que no le gustó eso-¡No tenemos tiempo para suposiciones...!-se quejó-¡Luffy está...!-si, se acordó de su mal estado-¡Billy!-por eso mismo, llamó al ave-¡Si puedes oirme...!-rogó que si-¡Sacanos de aquí!-**

Y bastó que las lágrimas saliesen, para que el pato bajase al fondo, más rápido que un rayo. Los demás si estaban cerca, después de todo.

Pero, claro... ese no era el tema del que ella se quería poner a hablar. Al contrario, quería sacar a Luffy de ahí y que Chopper lo viese cuanto antes. El sólo hecho de pensar que le podía llegar a pasar algo, si no actuaban rápido... la tenía como loca.

Por eso mismo, lo agarró tan fuerte como pudo y le pidió encarecidamente al animalito que, por favor, lo llevase con el médico cuanto antes. Y... probablemente, este haya percibido el miedo y la angustia que había en la cara de la chica, así tan preocupada por el moreno... de veras y algo malo le había pasado precisamente a ese que le caía tan mal. Sin embargo...

Cuando este le pidió que fuese por ayuda, no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerle caso y guió a los demás, hasta donde estaban ellos. Ahora, la cosa no era muy diferente. Lo único que no era igual, era el hecho de que la vida del Capitán estaba en sus manos y que Nami contaba con él, para todo.

Sólo por eso, hizo señal de haber entendido y volvió a subir con la misma prisa, para que el chico llegase a buenas manos.

Nami se quedó esperando en el mismo lugar, hasta que el plumífero volvió a encontrarse con ella, para sacarla de ahí y a los otros dos, de paso también.

Para ella, fue como el final de una pesadilla. Pero, ¡sorpresa! Parecía que en la superficie, estaba por empezar otra, si ya no lo había hecho... claro.

**-¿Y?-estaba impaciente-¿Cómo está?-**

**-¡Luffy podría haber muerto ahí abajo!-chilló, el reno-¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando que dejaste que le pasara esto, Nami?-de una, la declaró culpable**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	21. Chapter 21

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.021: SI+**

Fue chocante, la manera en que el reno la acusó de, prácticamente, atentar contra la vida del Capitán.

Ella jamás buscó hacerle daño, mucho menos lo obligó a que le quedase así la mano, tampoco lo golpeó con intenciones de matarlo. Por primera vez, no hizo nada que pudiese lastimarlo; por primera vez... sólo quiso cuidarlo.

Y Chopper, Chopper que no más lo socorrió, le plantó unos malos ojos en la cara, diciéndole que si lo único que tenía pensado hacer era echarse a llorar, que se quedase en ese preciso lugar y que volviese a Sunny Go, cuando estuviese dispuesta a darle una disculpa a Luffy.

Obviamente, para todo esto, el chico estaba más que dormido. La infección que le llegó de la noche a la mañana, le pegó con un alto grado de temperatura y lo que necesitaba era descansar. Ya el médico se había encargado de los detalles menores, así que... lo único que le restaba al moreno era componer fuerzas y una buena siesta.

**LEJOS DE ELLA.**

Para Nami, esas palabras fueron mortales.

¿Por qué tenía que estar a metros de él, si Luffy no estaba molesto con ella? Después de todo...

Él no la acusó en ningún momento. Al contrario, asumió los cargos de su propia desgracia y se dejó estar, con la esperanza que la herida no fuese más que eso y regresar a lo de antes, cuanto antes. Sin embargo...

La suerte no se puso de su lado y giró para el equivocado, para que así las cosas empeorasen y uno de los dos; pagase por un par de descuidos que provenían del pasado.

**SÓLO QUE NINGUNO SABÍA DE CUALES.**

**-Si viniste...-a la primera que vio, fue a la arqueóloga-Pese a lo que Chopper te dijo...-**

**-Le debo una disculpa a Luffy...-confesó-Aún en el último momento...-se acordó del episodio-Él creyó que podía ayudarlo...-cierto, bien cierto-Y yo...-apretó los dientes-No hice nada...-**

**-Si hiciste algo...-la corrigió-De no ser por ti, Luffy no estaría aquí...-le hizo la cabeza-Tú lo salvaste, Nami...-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando, Robin?-como que le chocó, lo que le dijo-¡Yo no fui quien...!-**

**-Chopper sólo se encargó de lo que le corresponde como médico...-la cortó-El resto del trabajo, lo hiciste tú...-**

**-Robin...-la dejó sin palabras**

**-Si entiendes lo que te digo...-se puso en madura-Ve a hablar con él...-le ordenó-Está despierto...-**

La dejó pasar, sin siquiera ponerse en defensa.

¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Ella estaba en todo su derecho, si se sentaba a regañarla.

Quedarse dando vueltas por ahí, llorando donde nadie pudiese verla... ¿desde cuando hacía esa clase de cosas?

¡Luffy la mataría, si se daba por enterado! Todo este tiempo, presumiendo que salía con él, que por él era completamente distinta, que por él había dejado te temer a todo...

¿Cómo le haría para enfrentarlo, si él le salía con que sabía cuanto se había rebajado?

El moreno estaba orgulloso de la Nami que él conocía. De la de antes, de la de ahora, de la de siempre. Que diese un mal paso, no haría que se decepcionase de ella; pero...

Ella tenía tan metido en la cabeza que, él la atacaría con esos ojos que, saldría corriendo antes de que el chico, dijese una que otra palabra. Era como si tuviese miedo a ser juzgada, por la única persona que jamás se atrevió a juzgarla.

Igual con todas esas dudas y malos pensamientos, fue a verlo. Dio cada uno de los pasos que debía dar para dar con él y se detuvo frente a la puerta que, ahora le parecía del doble de tamaño de lo que usualmente era.

Era como si ese pedazo de madera se la comiese por dentro y de sólo mirarla, invitándola a pasar; mostrándole el pequeño rayo de luz que había en su interior y que probablemente, la llevase a donde ella quería ir.

**JUNTO A LUFFY.**

**-Ya te dije que quiero estar solo-sonó molesto-No hablaré contigo, hasta que no te hayas disculpado con Nami-obviamente, no estaba dando con ella-¿Entendiste, Cho...?-y se dio vuelta, por las dudas-N-Nami...-**

**-Hola, Luffy...-fue lo único que le salió**

**-H-Hola...-la copió-Pensé que era...-se quedó vagando, por un buen rato-No sabía que eras tú...-**

**-Quería saber como estabas...-fue sincera-¿Te sientes mejor?-**

**-Aún me duele un poco...-no le pudo mentir-Pero, dijeron que estaré bien en un par de días...-dijo, esperanzado-Lo siento, pero...-se disculpó, él primero-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de mí, por un tiempo...-**

**-¡Luffy...!-y si, las lágrimas, tuvieron que salir**

**-O-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?-se alarmó, sin poder moverse-¿Por qué estás...?-**

**-¡Yo lo siento tanto...!-tembló, pegada a la puerta-¡Por mi culpa, tú...!-**

**-Oye, Nami...-se calmó, de repente-Ven aquí...-**

**-¿Eh?-paró el llanto, de inmediato**

**-Dejate de eso y ven aquí...-le ordenó-No querrás que me moleste contigo, ¿o si?-**

**-Luffy...-él si que sabía, como ponerla en el molde**

**-Anda...-sonó más animado-Olvidate de eso y ven conmigo...-sonrió, a cuestas de no poder darle la mano-¿Si?-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	22. Chapter 22

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.022: CONOCIDO+**

Fue instantáneo. Apenas él la llamó, se acercó despacio, hasta quedar ante sus ojos y de pie.

Nunca antes había prestado atención a la mirada que ponía el moreno, cuando la miraba desde abajo. La esperanza, el brillo de esos ojos tan grandes y a la vez tan pequeños... había pasado todo eso por alto, hasta ese momento. En que, por sentirlo en malas condiciones, se tomó la delicadeza de analizarlo, sólo para saber cuan grave había sido el daño.

El brazo estaba vendado hasta el último de sus puntos, sin rastros de la sangre que antes, la atarró como si se tratase de la mordedura de una bestia gigante. Pero, más allá de todo, Luffy parecía estar bien.

Ahí, animado pese al dolor, esperando que ella le hiciese el favor de sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía, hasta que le diese sueño.

Sabía que no podía pedirle más que eso y mucho menos, después de lo mal que la habían pasado esos últimos dos días. El paseo se les echó a perder, Zoro y Robin hablaban menos que antes, ellos se sentían incómodos... aún sin querer estar separados y todo se debía a lo mismo: la competencia.

El Capitán había llegado al límite con ella, ya no quería saber más nada. Volver a poner a Nami en peligro, sólo por un poco de diversión, ni pensarlo.

Podían hacer cualquier clase de juegos, menos esas cosas de nuevo. Si algo llegaba a pasarle, sólo por querer seguir con esa cosa... no se lo perdonaría. Además...

Habían quedado en que pasarían el tiempo de descanso juntos y, últimamente, como que no estaban haciendo eso. Precisamente por aquello, lo decidió sin consultarlo con ella primero.

**HARÍAN UN PARO Y YA.**

**-¿Está bien si me quedo?-habló, dado que él estaba mudo-Se que tienes que descansar y todo eso, pero...-**

**-No, no...-la cortó, enseguida-Está bien, si te quedas...-la arregló, como pudo-No me gusta estar solo...-**

**-En ese caso, ¡iré por...!-alguna cosa, con tal de escaparse-¿Qué...?-**

**-No te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?-la agarró, con el brazo que si podía agitar-Te haré lugar, cuando tengas sueño...-**

**-Luffy...-que fuese tan amable, le podía**

**-En serio, Nami...-porque, así era la cosa-No quiero que te vayas...-aclaró-Ni hoy, ni nunca...-**

Ese pequeño discurso, logró el efecto deseado; que ella se quedase a su lado.

Se sentó en el pequeño espacio que él le dejó y se quedó ahí, prendada de la mano que, si podía tomar la suya; sin dificultades.

Y lo miró, lo miró como si se tratase de un sueño, como si nada suyo fuese real; como si se tratase del eco de sus fantasías y no del chico que ella conocía. Ese que sencillamente, se llamaba...

**MONKEY..**

Ese que había hecho tanto por ella y que, ahora le pedía que hiciese lo mínimo por él; acompañarlo cuando él más la necesitaba.

Porque, no la había cargado cuando le dijo que tendría que cuidarlo por un buen rato. Según Chopper tuvo suerte y tendría el brazo en el mismo estado, hasta que a la herida se le cantase eso de cerrarse sola. Hasta el momento, tendría que aguantarse el dolor y dejar que la chica hiciese las cosas por él, volviéndose a medias, una carga. Pero...

Como sabía que eso no afectaría la relación que tenían, estaba dispuesto a explicarle todo, una vez que pudiese salir de ese cuarto y hacer la vida que hacía, antes de entrar en eso de las competencias que, ahora que harían el paro definitivo; terminaría por perder injustamente.

**-Oye, Nami...-le habló, casi dormido**

**-Dime...-no como ella, que estaba bien despierta**

**-¿Está bien si dejamos eso de la competencia por ahora?-y no lo dijo por no poder participar**

**-¿Y eso?-como que le llamó la atención**

**-No es que quiera tirar la toalla...-todavía tenía orgullo-Es que...-intentó explicarse-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo...-arregló-Y siento que eso, no me está dejando tanto como quisiera...-**

**-Si, te entiendo...-le dio la razón-No nos está dejando tiempo para nada...-analizó-Quizás sea bueno, dejarla por un tiempo...-**

**-En ese caso, hablaré con Usopp...-le informó-Y le daré las gracias, por su ayuda...-**

**-Me parece bien, Luffy...-que estuviese tan de acuerdo, le sonaba raro-¿Algo más?-**

**-¿C-Cómo qué?-ya conocía ese tono de voz**

**-No, digo...-buscó no levantar sospechas-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?-**

**-Ah, si...-se acordó, al rato-Acercate que, no puedo levantar mucho la voz...-le mintió-Es un secreto...-**

**-Ya, ya...-como que no le hizo mucho caso-Ya entendí...-**

¿Si él tramaba algo? ¡Por supuesto que si! Pudo ver tras los ojos, las lindas intenciones que ella tenía y por primera vez, aún estando en desventaja, planeó tomar la delantera.

Por eso mismo, la llamó y le dijo que se acercase, para tomarla por sorpresa; así como a ella le gustaba. Dandole eso que a ella tanto le gustaba: uno de sus tantos besos cortos y a la vez, largos.

En el que, sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse. Un instante casi fugaz, la puerta hacia un nuevo mundo que, de nuevo no tenía nada, donde sus bocas se hundieron en un río bastante conocido.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	23. Chapter 23

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.023: MEJOR+**

Probablemente, lo tomó como una salida, después de lo mal que la habían pasado.

Encontrarse piel a piel, tocarse el uno al otro, volver a conocerse en ese ángulo que tenían un tanto olvidado...

Pensó que sería lo mejor, después del giro que darían las cosas, una vez que la competencia se cayese hecha y derecha.

Además, ya lo había dicho antes, que moría por volver a tocarla y que apenas se le presentase la oportunidad; lo haria... sin importar cual fuese el estado en que se encontrase, dado el caso.

Un brazo mal parado, no iba a despegarlo de la navegante. Si era necesario aguantarlo ahí no más tieso, lo haría. Si por eso podía estar con ella, no le importaba. Porque, necesitaba sentirla ahí, justo ahí; del otro lado... atenta a lo que fuese y cuando fuese, tal cual eran las cosas antes.

**ANTES QUE TODO SE DIESE VUELTA.**

Aunque no había mucho que analizar, en un momento con ese. No más las posiciones y las manos que, iban de un lado para el otro, sin sentirse cómodas en ninguna parte; tantos las suyas como las de ella.

Porque, ambos estaban más que desesperados y ese beso, les estaba haciendo daño; quizás demasiado. Estaban delirando y viendo cosas fuera de lugar, imaginando como fue la primera vez que estuvieron así, descubriendo cuanto habían crecido desde ese entonces y que, estaban cansados de los juegos de niños; aunque siguiesen disfrutando de ellos con la misma euforia de esos tiempos.

Así, con la vieja paciencia, los dedos fueron bajando por la tela al apar del recuerdo, soltándose de a poco el hilo del beso, para clavarse en el cuello y así, buscar y buscar nuevos refugios; donde dejar la marca de sal en el cuerpo de la navegante.

**EN ESA PIEL DE PORCELANA.**

Cada punto que se metió adentro, se ganó un grito. Cada caricia, se ganó el fondo. Cada beso, se ganó el oro.

Una competencia limpia, en la que ambos participaron y en la que ambos ganaron. Él por gusto y ella, por placer.

Enredados en ese lazo venenoso que, no podían dejar, de tan acostumbrados que estaban a él. Manchándoseles el cuerpo con un sentimiento de culpa, sólo que más puro. Cometiendo mil veces los mismos errores, reconociéndolo junto al grito final.

En el eco de los movimientos y del andar pausado, en el viento del verano que se iba y el invierno que estaba por entrar, saboreando el gusto de lo que tenían y lo de lo que morían por tener.

**UNA RELACIÓN POR ENCIMA DEL LÍMITE RACIONAL.**

Esa que compaetían cuando bajaban las luces y era completamente de noche. Cuando guardaban silencio y se ocultaban bajo las sábanas, para encontrarse cara a cara y piel a piel.

Para tocarse, sin la necesidad de juegos previos, para decirlo todo al oído, sin tener que echar el tiempo por la ventana; en charlas que a la larga... perdían el sentido. Para pasar un rato (bastante largo) y dejar en claro que, aún en las peores y en los cambios lógicos e ilógicos, no dejarían de elegirse.

**JAMÁS.**

Y ahora que todo eso estaba junto, ¿Cuáles eran las consecuencias?

Un par de besos y caricias que, decaían en el mismo lugar: la parte de abajo.

Claro, en eso si que se tomó su tiempo. Bajó bien despacio, armando un camino con sus dedos, clavándose en la boca de la chica, como si fuese su agarre personal; pasándole por los pechos en círculos, siguiendo por su vientre... desembocando en donde estaba acordado que debía desembocar: sus partes íntimas.

Donde, se abrió camino, sin pedir permiso y entró tan rápido, como salió; tragándose el grito que esta soltó por la puerta que se abrió y se cerró, al mismo tiempo. Volviendo a la rutina de moverse en un giro vicioso que, la llevó al cansancio, luego que la blusa se rompiese al medio y quedase a pecho desnudo; dormida en los brazos del moreno que, guardó lo mejor para la próxima vez.

**CUANDO ESTUVIESE EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES.**

**-No tengo pensado cansarme de ti, ¿sabías?-habló, en voz alta**

**-Yo tampoco...-le respondió, entre sueños-A ver si te enteras de una vez, Capitán...-**

**-Ese es el espíritu, señorita navegante...-**

**-Luffy...-lo llamó por el nombre, al rato**

**-¿Si, Nami?-y él, la siguió**

**-Tengo tu regalo...-contestó, de inmediato-Por los tres años que me has aguantado...-**

**-Pero, que chica más atenta...-la estaba cargando-Gracias...-**

**-Te lo daré por la mañana, ¿si?-apenas la escuchó**

**-Estaré esperando...-susurró, con la sonrisa en la cara-Tú espera por el mío, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Claro...-no se negó-Esperaré por mi estrella, con gusto...-**

Vaya manera de jugar con el tiempo que ahora, tenían libre.

Tres años, tres años habían pasado desde ese entonces y ahí estaban, con la idea del compromiso al final de las vacaciones. Apostando a una larga vida juntos, llena de dificultades. Tirándole a lo bueno, a lo nuevo, creyendo en un mañana que podía ser mucho mejor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	24. Chapter 24

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.024: AMULETO+**

Despertó al cabo de un rato, probablemente siguiese siendo de madrugada. El dolor que tenía grabado en el brazo, parecía cortarle el sueño y la única manera de superarlo, era caminando un poco. Sin embargo...

Sabía que si le decía a Nami de dar un paseo, lo daría vuelta de un golpe, para que se metiese a la cama. Así que, sin pedirle permiso, salió tan sigiloso como pudo y buscó en que pasar el tiempo; hasta que su izquierdo cesase de parecer hinchado y lo dejase meterse bajo las sábanas sin problemas.

Cerró la puerta al estilo de un fantasma y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas por la cubierta, a ver si encontraba algo que hacer, hasta que repentinamente se hiciese de día.

Tenía órdenes rotundas de no moverse, pero... eso de andar de descanso (cuando en si, ya lo estaba), no le cuadraba del todo; por lo que... optó por no armar escándalo y tirarse en algún lugar, donde después no le diese el sol.

En medio de eso, se acordó de lo último que había hablado con la navegante. Casi por arte de magia, volvieron a tocar el tema de los regalos y ella dijo tener el suyo, sólo que se esperase hasta mañana porque estaba que moría del sueño; como para ir a buscarlo a esas horas.

A todo esto, él dijo tener el de ella también, a sabiendas que no. La cosa esa de bajarle una estrella, incluso si era una del mar, estaba como complicada para él y ahora que literalmente tenía un brazo menos, mucho peor.

Estaba en la mayor de las desventajas y siquiera con la mejor de todas las sonrisas, lograría empañar lo cierto de esa mentira.

**-¿Problemas, Mugiwara?-lo asaltaron, por detrás**

**-¿EH?-y se cayó, enseguida**

**-Ah, lo siento-se disculpó, tarde-¿Te asusté?-**

**-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-se quejó, apenas compuesto-¡Casi me matas del susto!-**

**-Y tú a mí-se defendió, tranquilo-Andas dando vueltas a estas horas-como que se lo remarcó-¿Qué no te dijeron que tenías que descansar?-**

**-Ah, es que no puedo...-le dolía demasiado, como pegar el ojo-Estoy en problemas con Nami...-**

**-¿Se pelearon de nuevo?-hacía mucho que no pasaba eso**

**-No, no...-desmintió-Las cosas están bien entre nosotros...-**

**-¿Por qué estás en problemas con ella, entonces?-quiso saber, algo que probablemente, no tenía explicación**

**-Es que, verás...-intentó ser lo más claro posible-Ya van tres años, desde que Nami y yo...-evidentemente, no tenía las palabras adecuadas-Ella me da algo todos los años, ¿sabes?-se fue para el otro lado-Y esta vez, yo le prometí que...-**

**-Ibas a darle algo tú también, ¿cierto?-adivinó o, sólo supuso**

**-Así es...-le dio la razón-Y se lo que quiere y todo, pero...-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-a ver si llegaban al fondo, de una buena vez**

**-En el estado que me encuentro ahora, es casi imposible que pueda lograrlo...-se quitó los ánimos, solo**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Nami dijo que, lo que más quería, era que yo le regalase una estrella...-confesó, al rato-Y yo le prometí que lo haría, sin importar lo que me costase...-**

**-Ya veo-lo analizó y todo-Eso es algo complicado para ti-asumió-Más con el brazo en ese estado-se acordó del otro episodio-¿Lo puedes mover?-**

**-No...-dijo, muy a su pesar-Ni un poco...-**

**-Bueno-como que lo dejó ahí-No puedes bajarle una del cielo, entonces-dedujo-Y como no sabes nadar-le marcó sus defectos-Una del mar, tampoco-siguió pegándole duro-¿Has pensado en hacer una por tu cuenta?-**

**-Soy malo para esas cosas, ¿sabes?-en el fondo, sintió que lo estaba cargando-Apenas se escribir mi nombre, sin equivocarme...-**

**-¡Eso es lo de menos!-quiso ponerlo en positivo-¡Ella medirá tu esfuerzo!-le dio a entender-Además, si viene de ti...-como que le puso una excusa-Seguramente, le gustará-dio la victoria, por sentada-Tú le gustas, después de todo-**

**-Aún así...-como que no lo convenció-No creo que pueda hacer mucho, con esta...-**

**-Te daré una mano-lo cortó, a la mitad-Y un par de consejos, también-**

**-¿EN SERIO?-se emocionó, haciendo ruido**

**-Luego me regresarás el favor-le pidió algo a cambio-Cuando tengas los dos brazos, claro-**

**-¡De acuerdo!-dijo todo contento**

**-¡Manos a la obra, entonces!-él parecía más entusiasmado que el otro**

**-Oye, Franky...-paró, antes de seguirlo**

**-¿Qué pasa?-se dispuso a escucharlo y todo**

**-Gracias por tu ayuda...-**

**-Cuando quieras, Capitán-sonrió-Luego me la regresas-**

**-¡Seguro!-**

Justo cuando pensaba que el cielo tenía algo en su contra y que, estaba planeando atentar en su contra, uno de sus tantos compañeros; apareció para darle la mano que le hacía falta.

Pensaba tan poco, cuando daba su palabra que, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podía darle un regalo de su propia mano y mucho menos, eso que ella tanto quería. Después de todo, Nami dijo que no iba a pedirle nada, pero... le confesó cuanto le encantaría que alguien hiciese realidad el sueño que cultivaba desde niña; además de querer trazar su propio mapa del mundo.

En esos momentos, Luffy supo que ella le estaba dando la chance de ser la persona que completase la última de sus fantasías y con el brazo o sin el brazo, iba a darle lo que le había jurado.

**SU PROPIO AMULETO DE LA BUENA SUERTE.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	25. Chapter 25

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.025: DÍAS+**

Fue precisamente como de ese modo, la madrugada se hizo por demás de larga. Cada uno de su lado, en el rincón casi más luminoso de Sunny Go a esas horas, acordando los detalles y los ajustes necesarios para lograr lo que Luffy solo; no había podido por pequeñas fallas en el tiempo.

Acompañado por las indicaciones y consejos de Franky, pasó una linda mañana a escoltas de clavos, madera y martillos; quedándole el izquierdo del mismo modo que tenía el derecho.

Pero, eso era lo que menos importaba. Al menos, podía moverlo todavía y con facilidad. No como el otro que, por más que le diese un codazo, seguía tan tieso como siempre. Aparentemente, era cierto.

**ESTABA COMO DORMIDO.**

Y si no hacía el reposo que le habían indicado, estaría dos meses así, sin poder moverse de la silla, siquiera para ver el buen tiempo.

Y todos sabían (mucho más él) que, no aguantaría mucho en ese estado y menos, si no podía hacer nada de lo que le gustaba hacer.

El sólo pensar en eso, en que ese podía ser su castigo por no hacer caso, le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo...

Cada uno de esos puntos, como así los que llevaba su brazo, le importaban un bledo. Porque, fimalmente, lo había conseguido.

Había hecho algo con sus propias manos y había quedado tan bien (desde su punto de vista, claro) que, lo único que quería hacer... era darselo a Nami y disculparse después, por el pequeño desastre.

Porque, era obvio que, una vez que pasase sus ojos por el presente, se centraría en él y ahí descubriría las nuevas marcas que gracias a los clavos mal puestos, ahora le adornaban la otra mano.

Pero, bueno... ella terminaría por entenderlo, de todas maneras. Que él era de esos que no faltaban a su palabra y que, si decía que iba a hacer algo, entonces... iba a hacerlo, sin importar cuanto le costase. Y si había quedado con ella en que le regalaría una estrella, entonces... eso tendría de su parte.

**SU PROPIA ESTRELLA.**

**-Para ser un novato, no lo haces nada mal-admiró su obra, sin vueltas-Buen trabajo, Mugiwara-**

**-¿Qué dices?-como que le dio gracia-De no ser por ti, jamás lo hubiera hecho...-confesó-La mitad del crédito es tuyo, Franky...-**

**-Por eso mismo, te lo dije-sonrió, con dobles intenciones-Luego me harás un favor, sin preguntarme cual-**

**-E-Está bien...-dudó, un poco-Me diste una mano con el regalo para Nami, así que...-**

**-Te buscaré cuando tengas los dos brazos en condiciones-no lo dejó terminar-Ahora, ve con ella-le ordenó-Quiero saber que tanto piensa de tu presente-**

**-De mi presente, ¿eh?-se quedó mirándolo-Si...-dijo, al rato-Yo también quiero saber, si le gustará o no...-**

**-Ve y averigualo, entonces-lo levantó, enseguida-Ya me enteraré yo, después-**

**-¡Claro!-dijo, todo sonriente**

**-Buena suerte, Mugiwara-le dijo, antes que saliese disparando**

**-¡Gracias!-**

Soltó la mano que le dio ayuda, tan rápido como la tomó y regresó al lugar que pertenecía. Ese cuarto de apenas cuatro paredes, donde ella... aún dormía.

Siquiera todo el ruido, todo el escándolo que armó durante ese par de horas, la puso en alerta. Como la mayoría de las noches, estaba en su sitio, tomando la imagen de un ángel que... hacía buen rato, le cuidaba los sueños.

Cerró la puerta, casi idéntico a como la abrió por la madrugada y se le acercó tan despacio como una tortuga. Hacía bastante tiempo que, no tenía esa sensación, de querer verla... sin la necesidad de despertarla. De ponerse a su altura y mirarla por horas enteras, hasta que esta abriese los ojos y le sonriese de oreja a oreja.

La calma duraba poco y pasaba tan rápido que, si no la atajaba... se iba al demonio y Luffy, llevaba buen rato sin poder atrapar la suya. Pero, en esos minutos... sintió que la tenía bien encerrada en el puño y no iba a soltarla, hasta que sintiese deseos enormes de que las cosas entrasen en un período de caos. Después de todo, él era dueño de su propio tiempo y sabía muy bien como y con quien quería pasarlo.

**A SOLAS Y CON NAMI.**

**-Vaya...-hizo su pequeña observación-Si que estás dormida hoy...-porque, bien cerrados tenía los ojos-Bueno, una promesa es una promesa...-habló consigo mismo-Aquí tienes tu estrella...-dijo todo suelto y se la dejó, entre las manos-Es toda tuya, Nami...-susurró, por la pequeña sonrisa que ella le mostró-Cuidala bien y no la pierdas...-**

Optó por guardar silencio, luego de aquello. Se acomodó a pies de la cama y se quedó ahí, viéndola dormir y dormir, esperando algún movimiento de su parte, para así darse por enterado de que estaba despierta. Porque...

Por primera vez, sólo quería mirarla. Quería mirarla hasta el último extremo de la cara y acariciar esa piel que, últimamente sus dedos apenas tenían la oportunidad de tocar. Aguardando sin perder la calma, que el ángel abriese los ojos, para así darle los buenos días.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	26. Chapter 26

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.026: RESPUESTA+**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hubo silencio en ese cuarto.

Lento, quizás hasta con paciencia, fue apoderándose de las cuatro paredes que lo hacían ser cuarto y dejó a los que estaban adentro, en el mismo estado: mudos.

Él por un lado, ella por el otro, dándose inconscientemente la espalda; bajo el día que acababa de comenzar.

No supo como pero, de repente, se quedó dormido. Los ojos empezaron a cerrarse despacio y sintió que el cuerpo entero le pesaba, pidiéndole que ocupase el lugar que le correspondía en el otro costado de la cama.

Se acomodó sin siquiera molestarla a ella que, dormía plácidamente y se cubrió con las sábanas, por debajo del hombro, rindiéndose al sueño en pocos segundos.

Tardó en entregarse del todo, por el tirón repentino en el brazo pero, cuando el jale dejó de sentirse molesto, se lanzó de lleno a ese mundo donde sólo habitaba ella, donde sólo habitaba él, donde sólo habitaban los dos.

**ÚNICAMENTE, PARA CONGELAR EL PASO DEL TIEMPO.**

**-Ya va siendo hora que te despiertes...-la escuchó, mientras vagaba-¿No te parece?-**

**-¿Ya es de día?-preguntó, adormilado**

**-Hace un buen rato...-respondió, casi quejándose-¿Qué pasa?-e hizo gracia de su estado-¿Pasaste mala noche?-**

**-Podría decirse...-no se lo negó**

**-¿Y eso?-le llamó la atención-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-A saber...-se hizo el interesante-Cierta señorita me hizo prometer algo imposible...-comentó, con los ojos apenas abiertos-Así que me puse a eso...-**

**-Entonces...-recién ahí, cayó-¿Esto es...?-**

**-Ah...-suspiró, cansado y estiró los brazos-¿Ya la viste?-dijo, medio quedado-¿Qué te parece?-**

**-Luffy...-en realidad, él estaba esperando una respuesta, no su nombre-Pedazo de idiota...-y el insulto, mucho menos-Te dije que no era necesario...-le recordó-No tenías por qué regalarme nada...-**

**-Vamos, Nami...-se refregó los ojos-Sabes que no hay cosa que me moleste más que, no estar a mano contigo...-le explicó-Si tú me regalas algo, corresponde que yo también lo haga...-fue claro-Además, dijiste que querías una estrella...-aseguró-¿Qué tiene de malo que haya decidido darte una?-**

**-Pero, es que...-intentó excusarse-En el estado que te encuentras ahora...-se acordó, que no estaba del todo bien-Lo que menos quiero, es que te esfuerces por mí...-**

**-Ay, le estás dando muchas vueltas...-y se notaba-Yo estoy bien...-dijo seguro-No tienes de que preocuparte...-**

**-Que digas que no tengo nada de que preocuparme, ya hace que me preocupe...-hizo larga su explicación-¿Qué no te lo sabes ya?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-se quedó, un poco**

**-Que con que estés conmigo, a mí me basta...-fue sincera-No necesito nada material, para saber que me quieres...-terminó su discurso-Así de fácil, Luffy...-**

**-Ya, ya...-como que se dio cuenta de donde venía la cosa-No es para tanto...-trató de sonar tranquilo-Si no quieres que te regale nada...-dado que eso parecía-No lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-No es que no quiera que me regales nada...-lo peleó-Sólo digo que no necesito de nada material, para saber como te sientes...-**

**-Entonces, si quieres algo...-dedujo y ella asistió-¿Qué, Nami?-**

**-Que te quedes conmigo...-confesó, serena-¿Puedes regalarme el tiempo que te queda, Luffy?-**

**-¿Con eso te alcanza?-como que no le pareció mucho-¿No quieres nada más?-**

**-Quiero un beso también...-fue específica-Pero, podemos dejarlo para después...-sonó amable-Ahora quiero que me prestes tu compañía...-fue directa-No quiero nada más que eso...-**

**-Lo que usted diga, señorita...-se rindió, fácilmente**

**-Y, por cierto...-cambió de tema, de inmediato**

**-¿Qué pasa?-y él, se dio cuenta**

**-Muchas gracias...-vaya, eso si que le llamó la atención-Por la estrella...-**

**-Ni lo menciones...-se apenó, en cuestión de segundos-A todo esto...-pero, trató de no ser muy evidente-¿Te gustó?-**

**-La hiciste tú, ¿no?-preguntó y él, le dio la razón-Es hermosa, Luffy...-**

**-Si...-no se quedó atrás-Es que me acordé de ti...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-como que eso, le llegó**

**-Muy en serio...-no se lo negó**

Podrían haber hablado mucho más de lo que en sí hablaron, pero... prefirieron compartir un par de miradas cómplices que, los llevaron a entrelazar las manos y quedarse ahí, hasta que se oyese el alboroto afuera y tuviesen ganas de unirse al lío de los otros.

Después de todo, el tiempo que tenían colgando de los dedos, les pertenecía y querían derrocharlo de la mejor manera: estando juntos.

Porque, ahora cada uno tenía un tesoro que cuidar y proteger. Ella lo tenía a él y él la tenía a ella. Era algo mutuo que, permanecía intecto pese al pase de las estaciones y que seguía estancado en el mismo lugar, apostando por nuevas responsabilidades; por nuevas oportunidades que sin duda alguna, no tardarían en llamar a la puerta.

Pero, hasta entonces, se la pasarían bien, el uno junto al otro, haciendo un par de preguntas estúpidas, que tendrían siempre la misma respuesta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	27. Chapter 27

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.027: NOMBRE+**

Salieron juntos después de un buen rato y se fueron cada uno a lo suyo, acordando encontrarse antes de la hora del almuerzo; dado que se perdieron el desayuno por quedarse pasadas de hora en el cuarto.

Ella, como de costumbre, fue a sus cosas, mientras que él... se decidió por molestar un poco al espadachín, antes de ir a dejar los tantos claros con Usopp. Obviamente, también le debía una disculpa a Zoro, por el pequeño arranque que tuvo cuando él y Nami se separaron. Se la agarró con el peli-verde ni que él tuviese la culpa y después lo trató como si nada; aunque este siquiera le dio importancia.

De todos modos, el capitán sabía que había tocado un tema que al sub-oficial le molestaba y por eso, tendría que bajar la cabeza y reconocer que no se puso en su lugar, sólo por estar al pendiente de lo que pudiese pasarle a la navegante por andar sola.

Ahora que las cosas estaban un tanto más tranquilas y que sólo restaba la recuperación de su brazo, podría hablar con él de hombre a hombre y hacerle entender que no estaba mal que tuviese sentimientos por Robin.

**AL CONTRARIO, ESTABA BIEN QUE MOSTRASE UN COSTADO MÁS LINDO, DE VEZ EN CUANDO.**

Porque si, podía hacerse el tonto y el distraído cuanto quisiese pero, tarde o temprano; tendría que enfrentarla y ahí, le valdrían las excusas... cuando los ojos de la adulta lo atasen de frente y para comerselo.

Aunque conociendo a Robin, no tomaría esa actitud. Ella era mucho más madura y centrada, no como Nami, que prefería lo rosa porque Luffy le había enseñado a amar las cosas con esa clase de diseño. La arqueóloga prefería algo más maduro y centrado y el moreno sabía que Zoro, tenía esas cualidades bien adentro; sólo que era bueno ocultándolas y diciendo que las mujeres eran un dolor de cabeza, también.

Como fuese, ahí lo encontró. Andando de vago y disfrutando de una de sus tantas siestas, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese soñando con algo feo o que, simplemente, no estaba dentro de sus planes. Como si Robin lo invadiese hasta ese punto, quitándole el poco aire que respiraba, cuando estaba a solas y nadie lo molestaba.

**O, CASI NADIE.**

**-¿Qué no te cansas de andar durmiendo?-fue lo primero que dijo, poniéndose a su altura-Eso es de lo más aburrido...-**

**-¿Qué quieres, Luffy?-lo atacó, abriendo el ojo-¿Nami ya te dejó solo?-**

**-Si...-no lo negó-Ella se fue a sus cosas...-**

**-Pues, vete tú a las tuyas también-lo echó, en resumen-Que aquí molestas-**

**-Hablando de molestar...-cayó enseguida-Te debo una disculpa...-**

**-¿Por lo de la otra vez?-que buena memoria, la suya**

**-Si...-admitió-Me pasé un poco contigo...-**

**-Estabas preocupado por ella-reconoció-Fui yo el que no se puso en tu lugar-**

**-De todas maneras...-como que no aceptó sus disculpas-Lo siento, Zoro...-**

**-¿Algo más?-lo dejó pasar-¿O sólo venías a eso?-**

**-En realidad...-se acomodó a un costado-Quería hacerte una pregunta...-**

**-¿Cuál?-quiso ir al grano**

**-¿No te molesta estar solo?-y él, fue directo**

**-¿En que sentido?-levantó una ceja**

**-Digo, ¿no te gustaría pasar tu tiempo con alguien?-quiso expresarse bien-Así, como lo hago yo con Nami...-**

**-No, gracias-se negó-Las mujeres sólo dan dolor de cabeza-aseguró-No estoy interesado en volverme un esclavo de alguna de ellas-**

**-Oh, vamos...-evitó levantar la voz-Sabes que Robin no te trataría así...-**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto?-lo miró mal**

**-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?-se puso serio-Tú le interesas, Zoro...-**

**-¿Y con eso qué?-no le dio importancia-Yo no tengo ningún interés en tener algo con ella-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-como que no se la tragó**

**-Mira, Luffy-se puso en adulto-Así como tú tienes tus cosas, yo tengo las mías-por suerte, no las enumeró-Tú estás juntado con Nami, yo estoy solo-aclaró-Tú te decidiste por ella, yo por nadie-siguió con lo mismo-Es así como son las cosas-dio por sentado, el fin-Y así, están bien-dijo conforme-No es necesario que las cambies-**

**-¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad?-quiso incentivarlo-No te estoy diciendo que te comprometas con ella, sólo que lo intentes...-**

**-No estoy interesado-repitió-Al menos, no por ahora-sentenció-¿Algo más de lo que quieras hablar?-**

**-Nada en particular...-se levantó, de inmediato-Sólo quería sacarme un par de dudas...-**

**-¿Y bien?-como que no quedó conforme con su respuesta**

**-A saber...-no le dio mucho más-Luego pensaré en eso...-agitó un poco la cabeza-Ahora tengo cosas que hacer...-informó-Te veo luego...-**

**-Por mí, está bien-**

De inmediato, volvió a dormirse y la conversación, se quedó ahí. En un hueco vacío que, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y al que le faltaban un par de clavos y piezas, para estar completo. Y por supuesto, todos llevaban el mismo nombre: Nico Robin.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	28. Chapter 28

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.028: IDEA+**

Lo que vino después, fue intentar encontrar al tirador con tiempo libre.

Si había algo que lo caracterizaba era andar de lleno en sus inventos y como le gustaba eso de decir que tenía su propio taller, tenías que ir hasta donde supuestamente lo había levantado; para ver si lo encontrabas dando vueltas por ahí.

Suerte fue la de Luffy ese día que, lo agarró con tiempo, para darle un par de explicaciones y hacerle saber que, la competencia se quedaría a la mitad, con Nami como ganadora porque él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla por su rato de diversión.

Y el mentiroso que, era uno de los pocos que sabía cuan seria era la cosa entre esos dos, sólo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto que dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por el capitán. Después de todo...

**UNA ORDEN, ERA UNA ORDEN.**

**-¿Y bien?-habló, después de aceptar las condiciones-¿Qué harás ahora que tienes tanto tiempo libre, capitán?-**

**-Estaré con Nami tanto como pueda...-contestó, seguro-Se lo prometí, después de todo...-**

**-Le prometes demasiadas cosas, ¿no te parece?-fue directo-¿Qué harás cuando tengas que separarte de ella?-**

**-No lo se...-dijo, angustiado-Aún no he pensado en eso...-**

**-Habiendo estado hasta por morir por Nami...-le habló de un episodio pasado-¿Nunca pensaste que pasaría si tuvieras que dejarla?-**

**-No...-negó-Porque le prometí que estaría a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara...-**

**-Entiendo que quieras ser incondicional para con ella, pero...-**

**-Se de los riesgos, Usopp...-lo cortó, a la mitad-Se quien soy...-aclaró-Que no lo puedo cambiar...-siguió, casi con pena-Pero, no por eso voy a dejarla...-sonó decidido-Nami fue la primera persona que me enseñó que puedo llegar tan lejos como quiero...-y hasta le vinieron los recuerdos-Fue la primera persona que me atreví a querer, pese a mis miedos...-admitió, que era un cobarde-No puedo dejarla ahora...-sentenció-No puedo y no quiero...-**

**-De veras estás enamorado de ella, ¿eh?-le dio gusto escuchar esas palabras-Eres un chico con suerte, Luffy...-hasta le dio envidia-Tienes a Nami al alcance de tu mano...-confesó-Puedes verla cuantas veces quieras...-y si, prácticamente vivían juntos-En cambio, yo...-se quedó tendido, de lo último-Ya, ya...-despejó su mente, por el signo en la cara del moreno-Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera...-intentó sonar feliz-Aunque, es raro que haya sido Nami...-**

**-¿Verdad que si?-se rió, un poco-Yo pensé lo mismo, en un principio...-comentó-Pero, ahora...-vagó, unos minutos-Se siente bien, ser querido por ella...-**

**-Si...-le siguió los pasos-Se nota a lo lejos, que eres feliz estando con ella...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-como que no se había dado cuenta**

**-Si...-le dio a saber-Y también...-lo miró fijo-Me estás robando tiempo...-**

**-¿EH?-como que no entendió lo último**

**-Si me disculpas...-lo corrió de donde estaba parado-Tengo que volver al trabajo, capitán...-**

**-O-Osu...-cayó, al rato-Te veo luego, entonces...-dicho eso, cerró la puerta-Idiota...-para insultarlo, por supuesto-Si echa de menos a Kaya, no tiene más que decirmelo...-se quejó, como chiquito-Mira que andar cambiándome de tema...-**

Y si, tenía derecho a hacer esa clase de reproche, porque él en ese sentido, era sincero.

De hecho, ya andaba extrañando a Nami, de tanto que las charlas habían girado en torno a su relación con ella. A medias, los asuntos estaban resueltos y le quedaba un largo día por delante, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

**-Ah, es el colmo...-suspiró, caminando por cubierta-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?-dado que no tenía planes-Nami está en sus cosas y quedamos en vernos antes del almuerzo...-hizo memoria-Todavía falta un rato para eso...-se le cayeron los ánimos al suelo-Ah, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-**

Sorpresivamente, alguien escuchó sus quejidos y apareció ante sus ojos, sin intenciones de acompañarlo a ningún lado.

El sujeto menos cooperativo con él, el que menos simpatizaba con él, se puso a su altura en el nivel de aburrimiento y lo miró fijo, como si intentase comunicarse con el moreno.

Pero, nada. Ninguno de los dos recibía una sola señal del otro, estaban tan desconectados que, parecía mentira que estuviesen parados en el mismo lugar, con el mismo estado de ánimo; esperando que las horas corriesen para poder pasar el resto del día con Nami.

**ERA UNA COMPETENCIA A MUERTE.**

Pero, el aburrimiento, era peor que morir de hambre para Luffy y sólo por eso, se bajó del trono.

Se tomó la delicadeza de tirar la corona y ponerse a la altura del plebeyo y ofrecerle la mano, con buenas intenciones; sólo para entablar una conversación muda que el otro, entendió a la perfección.

**-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?-hasta fue amable, por las dudas que lo atacase-Es una buena idea, ¿no?-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	29. Chapter 29

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.029: VELOCIDAD+**

Por supuesto, lo más llamativo, fue que aceptase. Que bajase, casi de su mano de Sunny Go y se dispusiese a seguirle el paso, mientras caminaban por la arena.

Él que se hacía el difícil y que no más lo ayudaba cuando Nami se lo pedía, ahora estaba pasando tiempo con el moreno, como si fuese algo de lo más natural. Pero, era que este le había pegado justo en su punto débil. Después de todo...

Le gustaba dar paseos por la playa y aunque fuese con él, un paseo era un paseo y por eso, le dio la tregua.

Además, ambos sabían que les serviría de chance para terminar de una buena vez lo que habían empezado antes que se uniese a la tripulación. Se debían un duelo y ahora que Nami no andaba dando vueltas por ahí, contaban con el tiempo suficiente para darse hasta con palos, hasta que uno saliese como el ganador.

**Y LUFFY APOSTABA A QUE ÉL SERÍA EL QUE QUEDASE EN PIE.**

**-Está bien si paramos aquí...-señaló el lugar, con una gran pisada-Cuando quieras...-**

Bastó que dijese eso, para que los ojos se le cruzasen y apareciese la bandera roja, dandoles entrada a hacer sus movimientos. ¿Quién era el más lento? ¿Quién era el más veloz?

Misterio. Habría que esperar hasta que sonase la campana para averiguarlo y la cosa daría para mucho, si se resistían a caer por el mínimo golpe.

Como fuese, se lanzaron los dos al ataque al mismo tiempo, sin piedad. Luffy apostó por golpes directos, su adversario por bloquear cada uno de ellos, ambos sin mucho éxito.

Ambos estaban tirando hacia estrategias sin pies ni cabeza, sólo para obtener el mejor resultado y al paso que iban, caerían uno tras otro, declarándose la guerra como lo que ninguno de los dos quería: un empate.

Entre gritos, quejidos y el brazo que no funcionaba bien, se fue extendiendo la cosa; hasta quedar cada uno de su lado del campo. El último golpe los separó a tal grado que, tuvieron que bajar la cabeza, para recuperar el aire que habían perdido en esos instantes de lucha.

Lo estaban manejando bastante bien, pero... tenían las fuerzas por el piso y el primero que actuase inteligente, sería el que se diese como vencedor.

Aquí la pregunta: ¿Cuál de los dos se ganaría ese lugar?

**-¡Oyeme bien!-le apuntó con el dedo-¡Si gano, tendrás que aprender a respetarme!-ordenó-¡Y si tú ganas, podrás maltratarme tanto como quieras!-se puso a su libre disposición-¿Trato hecho?-**

Un gesto malicioso y un par de ojos brillantes, cruzaron el encuentro y ahí, vino el último de los choques que, dio por sentado el final de la batalla.

Luffy cayó redondo al piso y su contrincante, le siguió los pasos por igual. Casi sin poner resistencia, esperaron por la cuenta regresiva y cuando se dio por pisado el número diez, ambos bajaron los brazos y estrecharon las manos en señal de que la deuda estaba saldada.

**TODO TERMINÓ, COMO ESTABA CANTADO.**

**-¿Qué te parece?-comentó, con una sonrisa en la cara-Otro empate...-no se quejó-¿Te parece si lo dejamos aquí y aprendemos a llevarnos bien?-el, por decir, codazo le sonó a desacuerdo-Pero, ¡¿Qué demonios...?-se sacó y atinó a dar un puñetazo, sorpresivamente con el brazo que estaba inmovilizado-Un momento...-se detuvo a pensar-Puedo moverlo...-y probó, por las dudas-¡Puedo moverlo!-lo sacudió, de paso también-¡Billy...!-recién ahí, lo llamó por el nombre-¡Eres genial!-aunque este, ya se lo sabía-¡Me salvaste!-sólo por eso, lo abrazó-¡Te debo una, en grande!-el golpe, le demostró que no-Bueno, dos...-el que vino, también-¡Tres!-y el que vino, del que vino-¡Las que tú quieras!-**

Fácilmente, volvieron a pelear, olvidando el acuerdo al que habían llegado, si las cosas no llegaban a sonreírle a ninguno de los dos.

Respetarse mutuamente, maltratarse tanto como se les antojase, llevarse bien y mal a la vez... un trato sucio entre dos que parecían compartir a la misma persona y no por quererlo así.

En eso, Luffy imaginó lo que hubiese sido tener esa clase de duelo con Sanji. Después de todo, el rubio se había mostrado demasiado centrado en cuanto a aceptar su relación con la navegante y como que le daba mala espina.

Pero, bueno, eso ya era cosa pisada. Después de todo, este había tenido su oportunidad de poner el grito en el cielo y la desperdició, quedándose en su rincón de la cocina, haciendo malas caras.

En ese sentido, el pato era más sereno y se había acostumbrado fácilmente al hecho que el moreno era la pareja de la peli-naranja y que, ni en años luz, eso daría un giro que sacase al chico del medio. Estaban comprometidos con el destino y tenían una promesa para cuando terminase el verano, lo único que restaba era cumplir con ella y Luffy tenía bien en claro cual era: una de esas que no se podían romper.

**-Están armando lío por ahí...-observó el barco, tirado en la arena-¿Qué te parece si corremos una carrera?-lo retó, de nuevo-Si llegas antes que yo, te quedas con el postre...-**

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. El animalito salió disparado como un rayo, seguido por el capitán que, como era de esperarse, perdió en el campo de batalla; por su corta velocidad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	30. Chapter 30

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.030: BRAZOS+**

Volvió tranquilo y con novedades, a la hora del almuerzo.

Sorprendentemente, la brutalidad y el mal trato que Billy tenía con él, logró volver el brazo a su lugar y ahora, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Pese a haber perdido la carrera y tener que darle su postre al pato, no dudó en ir de buen humor y con una sonrisa en la cara, a contarle a Nami las buenas nuevas.

Tal cual sospechó, mientras corría a resbalones por la cubierta, ella estaba en sus cosas todavía; bien concentrada... dado a la paz que había a su alrededor y por supuesto, su ausencia que se mecía por donde fuese que la chica echase el ojo.

Se la veía bastante aburrida, pese a estar centrada en sus cosas y el suspiro que tiró al aire al cabo de un rato, le cercioró al moreno, que su chica lo necesitaba ahí por un buen rato; como de costumbre.

**-Ese idiota de Luffy...-lo insultó, mirando para un costado-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-y encima, lo preguntó-Ya está sobre la hora...-**

**-Aquí estoy, Nami...-no tardó ni dos segundos, en darse como presente**

**-¿Eh?-y ella en verlo, mucho menos**

**-Hola...-la saludó, como era usual**

**-Llegas tarde...-se quejó, en tanto él se acercaba**

**-Lo se, lo se...-le dio la razón-Disculpame por eso...-y si, de paso, le pidió perdón-Es que pasaron un par de cosas interesantes...-**

**-¿Me las vas a contar?-lo miró curiosa**

**-¡Oosu!-no se negó-¡Mira esto!-sacudió el brazo herido, con total naturalidad-¡Mi brazo ya está bien!-**

**-¡Luffy...!-le llamó la atención-¿Cómo fue qué...?-**

**-¡Gracias a uno de los golpes de Billy!-le dio crédito al animalito-¡Fue genial!-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-como que le pareció imposible**

**-¡Pues, si!-respondió, todo seguro-Él hizo un buen trabajo, ¿no lo crees?-**

**-¡Claro que si!-en eso, lo abrazó-Claro que si...-**

**-¿P-Pasa algo?-que reaccionase así, lo dejó en seco**

**-Por fin...-dejó salir de adentro-Estás bien, Luffy...-**

**-¿E-Estabas preocupada, acaso?-sabía que si**

**-Por supuesto que si, idiota...-ahí, lo miró-Me tenías bien preocupada, con el brazo en ese estado...-**

**-Bueno, ahora todo está bien...-quiso tranquilizarla-Estoy tan entero, como siempre...-le dio a entender-Y a tu disposición...-**

**-¿Sabes?-le cambió de tema**

**-¿Qué?-y a él, no le importó**

**-Me da gusto que en estos tres años, no hayas cambiado...-comentó, con aires de nostalgia-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conocí esa vez...-habló del principio de todo-El mismo idiota del que me enamoré...-**

**-¡Oye!-intentó defenderse del insulto**

**-No sabes cuan feliz me hace eso...-confesó-Que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre, Luffy...-**

**-Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, Nami...-le dio a saber-Aunque estás más dulce que antes...-**

**-Es porque te quiero, idiota...-se justificó-Te quiero demasiado...-**

**-Yo también te quiero, Nami...-le siguió el juego-Y mucho...-**

**-Eso ya lo se...-dijo, pegada a su pecho-No hace falta que me lo digas...-**

**-No está mal repetirtelo, de vez en cuando...-tiró, casi divertido**

**-No, si me lo dices tú...-ahí, le vino la dulzura**

**-Ya, que me vas a hacer sentir mal...-rió, por lo bajo-No, en serio...-se corrigió, enseguida-Me gusta que lo digas...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-le volvió los ojos, en eso**

**-Que me quieres...-explicó-Me gusta cuando me lo dices...-**

**-Te lo diré más seguido, entonces...-sonrió, contenta**

**-Te seguiré los pasos...-como que se decidió a copiarla**

**-Y yo a ti, Luffy...-en realidad, ambos hicieron lo mismo**

El tiempo volvió a correr, después de ese par de palabras compartidas el uno con el otro.

Parecía mentira, como el vínculo se iba haciendo cada vez más extenso, achicando la posibilidad de que el hilo se rompiese en un futuro no muy lejano.

Como el cariño entre ellos, se iba volviendo caprichoso, impidiéndoles separarse a plena luz del día, cuando cada uno podría estar haciendo de las suyas, dejando al otro de lado.

Como todo se volvía tan pasajero, menos el amor que había entre ellos. Ese que, en un principio, formó parte de un juego de niños que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, giró a favor de la ruleta... haciéndolo algo serio; bastante serio.

Creciendo a pasos agigantados, sin dejarlos respirar, forzándolos a no quitarse los ojos de encima, para así ver al otro de pies a cabeza y aceptar que cada uno por su cuenta; le guardaba un secreto al otro: ese de estar enamorados.

**-¿Te parece si vamos con los otros?-preguntó ella**

**-¿Ya estamos sobre el almuerzo?-se acordó él**

**-Así es...-no se lo negó**

**-¿Tenemos tiempo de quedarnos así un poco más?-como que le pidió permiso, para llegar tarde-Quiero estar contigo ahora, Nami...-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-lo agarró con fuerza-Por supuesto que tenemos tiempo de estar así...-le dio a saber-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...-confesó-Todo el que tú quieras, Luffy...-**

**-Que bien...-la sonrisa le salió, cuando cerró los ojos y ella, volvió a sus brazos**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	31. Chapter 31

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.031: EXISTIR+**

No les quedó mucho que decir, antes de juntarse con los demás para el almuerzo.

Caminaron casi en silencio por la cubierta, devolviéndose un par de miradas que, aunque fueron fugases y volaron en un instante, congelaron el tiempo... para que sus ojos se cruzasen de puro capricho; por mirarse a la cara.

Ya luego, cuando lo sintieron o vieron necesario, abrieron la puerta y se unieron al resto, para ver que tanto había preparado Sanji para la ocasión.

Y... fue un almuerzo de lo más extraño, no sólo por la comida que estaba por demás de exelente, si no por el entusiasmo y la energía de todos; para comentar sobre temas diferentes y tirar indirectas a la pareja que... ya estaba dado por sentado que darían otro gran paso.

A todo esto, el capitán no hizo otra cosa más que reír y responder a medias, a lo que sus amigos le comentaban; aprovechando la oportunidad para que Zoro y Robin intercambiasen una que otra palabra, sin mucho resultado; sólo un pequeño punto en el que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**QUE TANTO ÉL COMO NAMI, VIVÍAN LA VIDA DEMASIADO COLOR DE ROSA.**

Eran tan tiernos el uno con el otro que, se habían vuelto algo contagioso para el resto y por esa misma razón, casi ninguno podía evitar sentirse feliz por ellos. Este **"CASI"** se debía al cocinero que, a medias, no aceptaba que la navegante estuviese con el joven Mugiwara.

Dado que él lo consideraba un idiota, le parecía mentira que fuese tan romántico para con ella, sin dejar de ser bruto y tener esos arranques de niño pequeño que, parecían tener embelesada a la peli-naranja; como ninguna otra cosa.

En el arco de la competencia, el rubio perdía y perdía constantemente, sin dar batalla; como si le diese lo mismo que **"NAMI-SWAN"** andase de novia o casada con el moreno. Como si para él fuese de lo más natural, darse por enterado que la chica, ya estaba comprometida con Luffy.

**SÓLO QUE EN SECRETO.**

Era el eco de su pesadilla que, desde hacía tres años, le caminaba por al lado y él, lo dejaba circular como si nada; haciéndose el fantasma cada vez más y más grande.

Fuera de ese ángulo, Billy se quedó con el postre del capitán, a la vista de sorpresa del resto de la tripulación. Que Luffy sacrificase un pedazo que, no iría a su estómago, les resultó de lo más llamativo y hasta Chopper creyó que este estaba padeciendo algún tipo de enfermedad, por ser tan generoso con el animalito. En tanto Nami sonrió de oreja a oreja, enternecida por el acto del chico que, le estaba demostrando que podía llevarse bien, con la mascota que él mismo le había regalado.

**AL IGUAL QUE AQUELLA HERMOSA ESTRELLA.**

Todo eso y mucho más, todo lo que Luffy le daba... era como la réplica de un sueño, que tuvo cuando era pequeña.

Ese de un chico que la cuidaba de lo que fuese, que le decía palabras y frases que no tenían sentido pero que, de todos modos, a ella le sonaban bien; ese mismo chico que a la larga... resultó ser él.

Por esa misma razón, la primera vez que lo vio, se quedó tan helada. Su cara se le hizo familiar y que él, se la quedase observando con tanto detenimiento; le dio para pensar... si se trataba de la misma persona o no.

Después de largos desencuentros, después de pasar años y meses a su lado, Nami tenía la mente clara y los ojos bien abiertos, gracias al moreno.

**GRACIAS AL CHICO DE SUS SUEÑOS.**

**-Oye, Nami...-la llamó, cuando no hubo nadie más en la cocina, siquiera el rubio**

**-¿Si?-le habló distraída**

**-¿En que andas pensando?-le picó curiosidad**

**-Nada en particular...-dijo discimulada-Sólo que me acordé de la vez en que nos conocimos...-**

**-¿Te refieres a cuando me dijiste si quería trabajar contigo?-que buena memoria, la de él**

**-Casi...-ella le habló, del primer encuentro**

**-¡Ah!-cayó, enseguida-¡Hablas de esa vez!-dijo todo seguro-¡Cuando nos vimos y...!-**

**-Si...-le dio la razón-Me acordé de ese entonces...-**

**-Ahí fue donde empezó todo, ¿eh?-sonó nostágico**

**-Hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos...-le siguió, con el mismo tono**

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-observó, casi maduro-¿No lo crees?-**

**-Y no hemos crecido nada...-dado que ninguno había cambiado-Seguimos siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre...-**

**-Tú lo has dicho, Nami...-sonrió, con gusto**

Ella lo siguió hasta en eso, apretándole la mano, casi suave; regalándole un gesto deslumbrante que dejó al moreno con los ojos bien abiertos.

Nunca había visto a Nami tan feliz, tan feliz de estar con él, tan feliz de sentirse querida por él. Fue algo así, como el reflejo de un sueño ya pasado que, le surcó la mirada y lo dejó en blanco, cuando le vino el beso y el abrazo después; seguido de unas palabras que atesoró con el corazón.

**-Gracias, Luffy...-eso, le tocó hasta el alma-Por existir...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	32. Chapter 32

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.032: IMPORTANTE+**

Podría hasta haber llorado, por el sólo hecho de escuchar esas palabras, pero... prefirió ahogarse en el abrazo de Nami y sentirse querido, como solía hacerlo bastante seguido (por no decir, siempre). Ella si que sabía como dejarlo mudo, como robarle el corazón sin necesidad de arrancarselo, como llegarle sin la necesidad de ser bruta o sonar como una niña tonta.

La peli-naranja siempre tenía la palabra justa para Luffy y eso, era lo que lo tenía tan enamorado; probablemente. Porque, ella decía no haber cambiado, pero... la verdad era que, con el correr de los años; ella se había vuelto incondicional para con él y aunque el capitán se hacía el tonto y el distraído; eso...

**LO TENÍA BIEN CLARO.**

La chica que antes lo golpeaba, la chica que antes lo sermoneaba por todo (hasta por cosas sin sentido), ahora lo cuidaba y hasta le cantaba al oído, cuando no podía dormir.

Hacía de madre y de novia a la vez, siendo todo una novela pasajera que... nunca corría al siguiente capítulo, para no tener fin. Porque, las cosas eran tan mágicas, tan esplendorosas en ese sentido que, si le daban otro... podría echarse a perder, esa relación de ensueño.

**-No hace falta que me des las gracias por eso...-habló, un tanto más tarde, por la conmoción-Sabes que lo que más me gusta, es existir para ti...-**

**-Lo se, pero...-le dio la razón, a medias-Es que a mí...-dijo todo, bien despacio-Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí...-aclaró-Precisamente aquí...-le dio a saber el lugar-Conmigo...-**

**-Nunca estaría en un lugar donde no estuvieses tú, Nami...-confesó-Después de todo, eres donde yo pertenezco...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, la hizo volver a sus ojos**

**-Lo sabías, ¿no?-le dijo, dulce-Que tú eres el lugar al que yo pertenezco...-**

**-Si...-no se lo negó-Por supuesto que lo sabía...-repitió segura y volvió a su pecho-Por supuesto que lo sabía, Luffy...-siguió con lo mismo, conmovida-Ya que tú eres al que pertenezco yo...-**

Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos... la cosa se quedó ahí.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se quedaron pegado al otro, intentando encontrar la fuerza, con la cual separarse y seguir disfrutando del día, que venían estando nostálgicos desde temprano y bastante acaramelados, para acotar.

Pero, bueno... así se ponían cuando no andaba nadie dando vueltas por ahí, cuando estaban a solas y ni el más mínimo ruido; los obligaba a tener que dejar de estar así. Cuando todo estaba tranquilo y sólo se respiraba el aire que tanto él como ella respiraban, cuando no había nadie más en la sala.

**-¡LUFFY!-ese gritó, rompió el encanto**

**-¡U-Usopp!-cayó al suelo, del susto-¿Qué pasa?-dijo, casi quejándose-¿Por qué gritas?-**

**-Ah, lo siento...-se dio cuenta que había venido en mal momento-¿Interrumpí algo?-**

**-No...-le negó-Nami y yo, estabamos...-se acordó de la charla-Hablando un poco...-**

**-Ya veo...-los miró a ambos por igual**

**-¿Me necesitabas para algo?-supuso que lo buscaba**

**-A Chopper le ha picado por jugar a las cartas...-contestó-Y me dijo que los invitara...-incluyó a la navegante, también-Si no están ocupados, claro...-**

**-Por mí, no hay problema...-se unió, de inmediato-¿Qué dices tú, Nami?-**

**-¡Que los aplastaré, por supuesto!-ese entusiasmo, fue una mala señal**

**-Ah, ya tenía que decir eso...-el mentiroso, se vio en aprietos-¿Nos vamos?-**

**-¡Oosu!-el capitán dio el "SÍ"-Deja, que ya me...-levanto, le iba a decir, hasta que descubrió la mano de la chica frente a sus ojos-¿N-Nami?-**

**-Ven...-susurró, para que tan sólo él, la escuchase-Te ayudaré a levantarte...-**

**-O-Osu...-no se negó-Gracias...-**

**-Cuando quieras, capitán...-sonrió, cuando este estuvo de pie**

**-Oigan, oigan...-el tirador, hizo su observación-Dejen eso para después...-les ordenó-Vamonos ya...-**

**-¡A la orden, Usopp-sama!-le jugaron una broma, por igual**

**-Si que están graciosos hoy...-marcó paso, primero que ninguno**

**-¿Vamos?-dijo él, tendiéndole la mano, esta vez**

**-Vamos...-y ella, le respondió, como era de esperarse**

Fueron segundos los que tardaron en juntarse con el reno y pasar una tarde entre victorias y derrotas que, fueron a favor de la navegante. Como era de esperarse, los aplastó tal cual había dicho y los puso contra la pared, sacándoles hasta el último centavo del bolsillo; aunque en si... no tenían nada.

Y, como de costumbre, sonrió gustosa, por salir como la truinfadora... jugándole un par de malas bromas a los perdedores que, se negaron a admitir que habían sido derrotados por la chica; en tanto el moreno sonreía plácido de ver a la navegante tan entusiasta y alegre como siempre, lejos de las lágrimas y los malos tragos que pasó, cuando estuvo sola y lejos del hombro que el le ofreció; para que se echase a llorar... esa noche de lluvia en que a él le cayó la ficha, esa noche en que ella lo necesitó más que a nadie; esa noche en la que él reaccionó y se dio cuenta que, más allá de ser su amiga...

**NAMI ERA, LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA ÉL.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	33. Chapter 33

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.033: SUYA+**

Lo que vino después, fue el paso de las horas que, hizo un freno a picos de la madrugada.

Si que había sido un día de lo más agradable, para los dos.

Habían pasado tiempo juntos, compartido ideas y recordado buenos tiempos; todo de la mano.

Sin dudas, había sido extraño, con un toque celestino que, los llevó a darse cuenta de algo.

**QUE LO SUYO NO TENÍA CURA Y MUCHO MENOS, REMEDIO.**

Aún conociéndose de pies a cabeza, seguían reaccionando de la misma manera, cuando se daban esos discursos de la vida y se quedaban mudos; cuando el otro decía una que otra tontería.

Como Nami dijo anteriormente...

**NO HABÍAN CAMBIADO EN NADA.**

Seguían siendo los mismos idiotas que se conocieron por casualidad, que se involucraron por casualidad, que se enamoraron por casualidad.

Nada alrededor de los dos, parecía ser distinto; siquiera la forma de hablar que, aunque tenía un tono más maduro... aún sonaba tan infantil como en un principio.

Cuando no entendían de qué iba la cosa y se defendían de las indirectas, que le tiraban los otros o cuando andaban por algún pueblo. Sin dudas, eso ya había pasado, para que abriesen otra puerta y se tirasen de lleno a lo que estaba por venir.

**TAL CUAL LO HABÍAN PROMETIDO.**

Con nada en el medio, siquiera la competencia, contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo, para tomar la decisión correcta y hacerle saber a los demás; el plan que tenían en mente desde el comienzo del verano: comprometerse el uno con el otro.

Para definitivamente, crear el hilo que, los mantendría atados a un futuro brillante, aplastando el oscuro que, podría llegar a apuñalarlos por la espalda; sólo por ser piratas.

Luffy sabía cuanto Nami necesitaba eso.

Tenerlo con ella, sentirlo con ella, saberlo fuera de peligro...

El capitán entendía a la perfección como se sentía la navegante y por eso mismo, se lo había prometido.

Una vida tranquila, llena de todo eso que ella quería, acompañándola él noche y día...

**ESTABA DISPUESTO A DARLE ESO Y MUCHO MÁS.**

Porque, por sobre todas las cosas, la amaba y la amaba bien.

No la amaba por estar encaprichado, mucho menos porque le debía miles y tampoco por ser su primera amiga mujer.

Su amor no decaía sobre ninguna de esas cosas, el moreno no más le había cogido cariño de repente y dejó correr el sentimiento por sus venas, porque realmente quererla; lo hacía sentir bien. Que a la larga, se terminase enamorando de ella...

**FUE ALGO QUE NO BUSCÓ, PERO QUE TAMPOCO PISOTEÓ.**

Porque, aunque a él no le iba bien (en un principio) eso de andar pensando en chicas, a ella siempre la tuvo presente.

Siempre la reconoció por encima de las otras y siempre tuvo los ojos pegados a los suyos porque, simplemente, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Estaba como hipnotizado y hasta el día de la fecha, seguía bajo el mismo efecto; cayendo y cayendo en esos brazos que, siempre lo atajaron.

**JUSTO A TIEMPO.**

**-Me parece que ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama...-dijo ella, de verlo cansado-Te estás quedando dormido...-**

**-Perdón...-se disculpó, con los ojos chiquitos-Es que nos movimos mucho hoy...-**

**-Lo sé...-le dio a entender-Necesitas descansar...-**

**-¿Tú vas a quedarte despierta?-quiso saber-Si es así, yo...-**

**-Vete a la cama, Luffy...-no lo dejó terminar-Tengo trabajo que hacer...-le informó-Y si andas dando vueltas, me vas a distraer...-**

**-Ya veo...-archivó, de inmediato**

**-Además, se te cierran los ojos...-observó-No te sientas obligado a hacer ese esfuerzo por mí...-**

**-No, pero si yo quiero...-quedarme, le iba a decir, pero ella no lo dejó**

**-Te llamaré cuando haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?-ya que quería quedarse despierto, le dio permiso-Hasta entonces, descansa...-**

**-Entendido, señorita...-no se negó, en ningún momento**

**-Ten dulces sueños, ¿si?-dijo, una vez que él estuvo cómodo**

**-Contigo...-murmuró, con una gran sonrisa**

Los segundos se colaron por ese gesto y Nami se dejó llevar, por esa felicidad que Luffy mostraba en la cara.

Todavía había algunas cosas respecto a él que, le parecían mentira.

Aún a sabiendas de cuan compañero era el chico con ella, al principio, le costó imaginar que su cariño pudiese llegar a ser tan grande. Porque...

Todos tenían un pedazo de su corazón y aunque sabía que ella también tenía el suyo, la tomó por sorpresa el darse por enterada, que la pieza más grande de todas ellas...

**ERA LA SUYA.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	34. Chapter 34

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.034: SOL+**

Dicho y hecho, apenas terminó con sus cosas (que fue al rato), se hundió en la tarea de despertarlo, sin mucho éxito.

Para cuando ella se dignó a ocupar su lugar en la cama y llamarlo casi en silencio, para no asustarlo; el moreno dormía profundamente... diciendo una que otra cosa que para ella, no tenía sentido alguno.

Cuando estaba en medio de sus sueños, solía no molestarlo. Dado que, para Nami no había cosa más adorable que Luffy, cuando dormía.

Era el único momento en que no actuaba como idiota y estaba tranquilo, sin quejarse y sin chillar por todas partes; como cuando estaba despierto.

Si bien habían quedado en que lo despertaría, se quedó mirándolo, esperando que él se diese cuenta que era hora que abriese los ojos; aunque ya fuese más de la madrugada y el sol no tardase en salir.

Él solía darse cuenta solito, cuando a ella le daba cosa molestarlo, pero esa vez...

**ESTABA TAN EN SU MUNDO, QUE SIQUIERA SE MOVÍA.**

**-No te vas a despertar...-dijo, casi segura-¿Verdad, idiota?-**

**-No tenías pensado llamarme...-lo escuchó, bien cuerdo-¿O me equivoco, Nami?-**

**-Nunca estuviste dormido, ¿eh?-para cuando le clavó los ojos, se dio cuenta que no más lo había aparentado**

**-Llevas rato mirándome...-declaró-Me sentí acosado...-comentó, asustado-Por eso, me desperté...-**

**-¡¿Quién rayos te estaba acosando?-ahí, lo golpeó-¡No me vengas con bromas de mal gusto, que es de madrugada!-**

**-Se te ve con los ojos bien abiertos...-analizó-¿No tienes sueño?-**

**-Tú me lo quitas, que es diferente...-en eso, suspiró, era un caso perdido**

**-Que bien, entonces...-saltó de la cama, de un momento a otro-¡Ven conmigo!-**

**-¿EH?-la levantó tan de golpe que, siquiera se pudo quejar**

**-¡Demos un paseo!-ignoró que aún no era de día**

**-¡P-Pero...!-**

**-¡Sin peros!-marcó-Si me dices que NO...-cosa que supuso-Me molestaré contigo, Nami...-**

**-Pero, es que...-quiso excusarse, de alguna manera-Aún no es de día...-comentó-Y se está bien aquí...-**

**-Afuera debe estar mejor...-tiró, todo entusiasmado-Vamos, que no te cuesta nada...-**

**-¡Pero, Luffy...!-no había manera de que diese brazo a torcer**

**-Tengo ganas de estar contigo...-últimamente, las tenía muy seguido-¿Tú no?-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto que si!-no se lo negó-Pero...-**

**-Entonces, ¡ven conmigo!-volvió a lo mismo-La pasaremos bien, los dos solos...-**

Y, cuando él lo decía, no había nada que hacer.

Después de todo...

Nami nunca la había pasado mal al lado de Luffy.

Él siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir cómoda, fuese con una tontería o, con algo serio que, le ponía la piel de gallina porque; el moreno sabía como, cuando y donde llegarle... sin el menor esfuerzo.

Era todo un experto en eso de analizarla y se conocía de memoria su punto débil, tanto que lo usaba en su contra, cada vez que se le prestaba la oportunidad y en esa madrugada, le ganó como en otras tantas y lo dejó hacer de las suyas; una vez que bajaron de Sunny Go y caminaron por largo rato, sin tener un camino que seguir.

**SIN QUERER ENCONTRAR UNO EN PARTICULAR.**

**-Está bien, si paramos aquí...-frenó de golpe-Nada, ni nadie nos molestará...-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-detestaba cuando hablaba en clave**

**-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un tiempo?-se fue hasta el principio del verano**

**-¿Te refieres a cuando dijimos que...?-**

**-¡Oosu!-siquiera la dejó terminar-He estado pensando y...-cosa rara, viniendo de él-Creo que está bien, si saltamos ahora...-**

**-Luffy...-la dejó sin palabras, sin decirle en sí, lo que le quería decir**

**-Por eso, dejame que te lo pida...-le tomó las manos y todo-¿Si?-**

**-Claro...-se tragó las lágrimas, para no parecer idiota-Claro que puedes...-**

Así como la tomó a ella, tomó el derecho de decir esas palabras llamadas **"COMPROMISO"** y les dejó pasar por sus oídos, con ese tono dulce que usaba para conmoverla, aún en los peores momentos; ganándose el abrazo más grande de la historia, de sólo escuchar de ella un **"SÍ".**

Un **"SI"** que salió de adentro, para diferenciarse de otro cualquiera y darle a él, la seguridad que necesitaba para dar el último de los pasos que habían dado hasta ahora; ambos de la mano.

Fue entonces que, volvió a cruzarse con esos ojos que tanto conocía. Ojos que le regalaron la luz del cielo, cuando las lágrimas salieron y fueron en busca del beso que...

**CHOCÓ CON LOS RAYOS Y LA SALIDA DEL SOL.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	35. Chapter 35

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.035: BRUJA+**

Por alguna extraña razón, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, después que el hilo se tejiese entre los dos.

Las cartas jugaron para el lado contrario, donde estaban los que habían sido antes y los que no eran ahora. Si bien en si, no habían cambiado en nada, sabían que habían alcanzado la madurez y que, lamentablemente, ya no estaban para juegos de niños. En realidad, desde que decidieron involucrarse el uno con el otro, lo suyo dejó ser tan sólo eso.

**UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS.**

Se volvió algo serio que, chocó con un par de piedras en el camino que, una vez que cayeron; dejaron de comerselas cada vez que caminaban por ahí. Aprendieron de sus propios errores y reconocieron que, no servían si no tenían al otro del lado que correspondía. Porque, Luffy y Nami lo sabían, que habían nacido para estar juntos.

**QUE HABÍAN NACIDO, PARA MORIR JUNTOS.**

Por eso, se lo habían prometido. Que estarían unidos, hasta que llegase ese día y después que pasase ese día.

Porque, sus manos estaban demasiado pegadas, como para arrancarlas y hacer como si nada. Separarse, no era una palabra que formase parte del diccionario para ambos, porque otra mucho más fácil de recordar, llevaba tres años ocupando su lugar y ellos la conocían bien.

**POR NO DECIR, A LA PERFECCIÓN.**

Así como conocían a los recuerdos que, saltaron una vez que el mar mostró sus fauces y los mojó hasta la punta de los pies; para hundirlos en lo que casi siempre terminaban hundidos, cuando estaban juntos: el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro.

_**-Ah, no tiene caso...-se quitó los ánimos solito-Si se lo digo, me matará...-**_

_**-¿Por qué habría de matarte?-su amigo no lo estaba ayudando demasiado-Nami te ha cogido cariño, después de todo...-**_

_**-Si, pero...-no lo negó-Yo me he pasado de la raya, ¿no crees?-**_

_**-¿Lo dices por la apuesta?-se acordó, enseguida-Es cierto que te la tomaste en serio, pero...-**_

_**-¿Pero qué?-como que se quedó esperando por la respuesta**_

_**-Tú ya le tenías cariño a Nami, antes de la apuesta...-le dio a saber-Así que, todo lo que pasó...-que fue mucho-Era porque estaba destinado a pasar...-**_

_**-Es que no lo entiendes, Usopp...-ni él mismo lo entendía-Yo...-**_

_**-¿Tú qué, Luffy?-andaba raro, la verdad y eso no era común en él**_

_**-Creo que estoy enamorado de Nami...-**_

Y lo que alguna vez supo ser una creencia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó a ser una de las mayores certezas en la vida del moreno. Porque, no tardó nada en darse cuenta, cuan lejos iba el cariño que le tenía a la navegante y que esta, le acompañaba hasta en eso.

Se habían vuelto tan uno que, le pareció mentira al principio que, ella estuviese enamorada de un idiota que no tenía remedio. Al que todo le parecía genial, asombrándose de hasta la cosa más diminuta porque, estaba viendo el mundo de la mano de la persona que más quería y disfrutando de cada momento.

**AMANDO CADA MOMENTO QUE PASABA CON ELLA.**

**-Te tomaste tu tiempo para decirmelo...-ahí, la escuchó más tranquila-Pedazo de idiota...-**

**-¿Qué?-la soltó, apenas casó el insulto-No es algo que se pueda decir de la noche a la mañana, ¿sabes?-**

**-Si, eso ya lo se...-se puso de su lado-Pero, tuviste tus momentos...-**

**-¡Oh, vamos!-levantó la voz y las manos, también-No podía gritarte que te casaras conmigo, ¿o si?-**

**-¿Qué no me gritaste que era tu amiga?-se ocordó del comienzo de todo**

**-O-Osu...-lo admitió, sin pensarlo-¡Oye, eso fue totalmente distinto!-cayó al rato-¡Tú aún no me...!-se quedó a la mitad, porque le estaba mintiendo-¡No me cambies de tema, Nami!-**

**-Si el que lo cambió fuiste tú...-no le dio la razón**

**-Te las estás jugando conmigo...-descubrió, sin esforzarse**

**-Estás tenso...-y hasta le dio gracia**

**-¡Porque me estás tomando el pelo!-se quejó, sin tener de qué-Y sabes que eso no me gusta...-**

**-Bien que tú me lo tomas a mí y te la dejo pasar...-lo miró mal**

**-No, si después me golpeas...-le dio pelea, hasta el final**

**-¿Sabes?-la dejó ahí-Creo que nos llevaremos bien...-**

**-Ya lo creo...-sonrió y todo**

Como era de esperarse, chocaron por la manera de hacer las cosas que tenía el moreno. Porque, Luffy podía ser tan natural como quisiese pero, cuando tenía que ponerse serio con Nami le temblaban las patas y le comían la lengua los ratones. Porque, cruzarse con esos ojos tan profundos, lo dejaba más mudo que a los mudos y mirarla fijo, lo dejaba más ciego que a los ciegos. Porque, muy en el fondo, sabía quien era Nami en realidad y en quien lo estaba convirtiendo, conforme pasaba el tiempo.

**EN EL ESCLAVO DE UNA BRUJA.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	36. Chapter 36

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.036: CAMINO+**

Llegó a esa pequeña resolución, después de que los tantos quedasen claros entre ellos.

¿Qué él era el esclavo de una bruja? ¿Qué se estaba volviendo tal? Eran puras suposiciones que se le dio por sacar, de lo aburrido que estaba o simplemente, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Luffy conocía a la perfección la naturaleza de Nami y si bien ella era generosa con él, el otro lado que había dejado de ser tan duro; aún seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado y no se iba a mover; dado que si lo hacía... entonces la chica sería un ser incompleto.

**OTRA QUE ÉL, DESCONOCERÍA A LA MITAD.**

Y ya había sido una desconocida por mucho tiempo, como para tomar ese rol por segunda vez.

Si bien para el moreno sería divertido volver a descubrirla, no estaba interesado en andar por esos lados, después de haberla encontrado en esa puerta, a esperas de él.

Era feliz sabiendo quien era ella y quería que siguiese siendo así, aunque las cosas se moviesen de lugar y los forzasen a cambiar; un poco. Ambos estaban bien así como estaban, no necesitaban nada más, salvo un tiempo a solas.

**QUE SE LES ESTABA ESCURRIENDO DE LAS MANOS.**

**-¿Regresamos?-comentó, cuando el sol se asomó del todo**

**-¿Quieres regresar?-como que ella estaba bien cómoda-¿O es que ya tienes hambre?-**

**-Ya, que bien me conoces...-hasta sonrió por eso**

**-Son años de estar contigo, idiota...-le dio a saber-Creciste, pero eso no se te quita ni que te amenacen con una espada...-**

**-Si tú me amenazas, puede que se me quite...-bromeó, a medias**

**-Ah, hoy estás de gracioso...-le clavó los ojos, con intenciones de matarlo-A la próxima, te golpeo...-**

**-O-Osu...-**

**-¿Y bien?-dijo, con un tono más tranquilo-¿Quieres regresar o no?-**

**-Se te ve cómoda...-tiró, dado que ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse-Apuesto que tú no...-**

**-Tienes razón...-no se lo negó-No quiero regresar...-arregló-Pero, aquí se hace lo que el capitán dice...-le dio a entender-Así que, si quieres moverte...-sabía que si-Yo también me moveré...-**

**-Que lindo de tu parte, Nami...-le gustó oír eso-Pero, no...-**

**-¿No?-tardó en procesar la respuesta, a su manera**

**-Yo sólo recibo órdenes de mi navegante...-confesó-Y como ella no quiero regresar...-siguió con el discurso, seguro-Yo tampoco...-**

**-Luffy...-no fue lo que dijo lo que la dejó sin palabras, fueron sus ojos**

**-Quedemonos aquí, Nami...-a medias, se lo pidió-Juntos...-**

El mar rompió dentro de la peli-naranja, después de ese juego de palabras que, tanto amenazaban con matarla cuando estaba sola.

Ella que lo había perdido todo, ella que había vivido del sufrimiento de los demás, ella que había luchado por lo suyo sin poder recuperarlo; encontró todo lo que necesitaba en una sola persona y ahora...

**NO PODÍA DESPRENDERSE DE LUFFY, AUNQUE QUISIESE.**

Porque él, llenaba los huecos vacíos a su manera y los ocupaba con gusto, sin pedir nada a cambio. Bueno, si pedía una que otra cosa, pero... no con palabras. Él se conformaba con poco y era feliz así, porque así lo habían educado.

Era un chico que tenía sueños, que tenía ambiciones, pero... así como eran suyas, también eran de Nami y eso demostraba lo humilde y sencillo que era para con ella; cosa por la que le llegaba hasta donde no debía llegarle.

Porque, de todo el lío del pasado y los pasos mal dados, Luffy fue la única cosa que no pudo hacer a un lado, cuando las cosas se dieron vuelta y tuvo que huir; para no perder lo poco rosa que había encontrado en medio de la tormenta. Romper los lazos, cortar la soga, pedirle a gritos que la dejase sola...

**FUE SU MANERA DE PROTEGERLO, DE NADA.**

Y no le sirvió de nada tampoco, dado que ahí estaba el pesado; a centímetros de ella, mirándola como si fuese alguien que recién acababa de conocer y de quien sólo se sabía el nombre.

Como la primera vez, en que cada uno se puso un apodo, hasta que les salió de adentro llamarse como correspondía y no de una forma tan desconfiada.

**TAN DISTINTA A LA DEL RESTO DEL VIAJE.**

**-Así que sólo haces caso a lo que dice tu navegante, ¿eh?-se salió de los pensamientos, para no dejarlo solo-Que chico más obediente...-**

**-¡Oosu!-le dio la razón, sin pensarlo dos veces-¿La señorita quiere que haga algo por ella?-**

**-Si...-no se lo negó-Pero, aquí no...-**

**-¿Aquí no?-no casó por qué-¿Y eso?-**

**-Sigueme y te mostraré...-se levantó, de inmediato**

**-¿Qué te siga?-no estaba entendiendo nada**

**-Ven conmigo, Luffy...-y siquiera se molestó en explicarle, sólo le dio la mano-Te mostraré el camino...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	37. Chapter 37

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.037: SIEMPRE+**

Ir con ella, fue cosa fácil, lo complicado vino después.

Tomar la mano de esa chica, lo llevó donde siempre lo llevaba y se quedó estancado en lo mismo de siempre; el vano intento de atraparla.

Como era de esperarse, eso de **"MOSTRARLE EL CAMINO"**, no más fue un chiste que usó para convencerlo y que se quedó ahí; cuando se echó a correr diciéndole que la atrapara.

Por supuesto, Nami acababa de tomarle el pelo y Luffy tenía pensado hacerselas pagar, pero... primero lo primero: tendría que **"ATRAPARLA"**.

Poco le importó que Sunny Go quedase a millas de por donde estaban andando, estaba tan focalizado en parar a la navegante que, si se perdían en medio del juego; caería a media tarde que necesitaban encontrar un camino de regreso.

Porque, la chica solía gastarle bromas como esa, en el momento menos pensado y se llevó de tiro la cosa de que **"ÉL SÓLO HACÍA CASO A LO QUE DECÍA ELLA"**.

Obviamente, era cierto. El moreno no hacía nada fuera del consentimiento de la peli-naranja, pero... esta a veces abusaba de su autoridad y lo aplastaba como un gusano y como hombre que era, tenía que hacerse respetar.

No porque le jodiese que los otros lo llamasen **"ANIMAL DOMESTICADO"**, si no porque tenía una imagen ante ella y no tenía pensado perderla, sólo porque a Nami se le antojase dejarlo en ridículo.

Aunque la amase por encima de todas las cosas, aunque ella fuese su mundo y mucho más, no podía perder su cargo y una vez que lograse alcanzarla; haría que se diese por enterada.

**SI A ELLA SE LE ANTOJABA PARAR, POR SUPUESTO.**

Estaba en tan buena forma que, era hasta increíble que él no pudiese alcanzarla, sólo porque se había tomado demasiado en serio lo del veraneo; dandosele por andar de vago, sin mover el mínimo músculo.

La chica que hacía mucho menos actividad que él, no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento y le estaba llevando carrera, sólo por eso. Otro motivo por el cual sentirse humillado, en el juego que ganó unas cuantas veces; cuando **SI** estaba en forma.

Sin embargo, no dejó que la mala suerte le bajase los ánimos y, cuando ella **SI** bajó la suya; la casó del brazo y se dio como vencedor. Claro que capturarla, también tuvo sus consecuencias.

**SE LE CAYÓ ENCIMA, CUANDO INTENTÓ ZAFARSE.**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...-se rindió, fácilmente-Tú ganas...-**

**-Siempre lo hago...-se le infló el ego-Deberías dejar de tomarme el pelo...-**

**-Tú también me lo tomas a mí...-le recordó-¿De qué te quejas?-**

**-No me estoy quejando...-se defendió**

**-Pero, si me estás aplastando...-volvió al principio-¿Podrías quitarte?-**

**-Ah, perdón...-lo hizo de inmediato-No era mi intención...-en el fondo, si-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-**

**-No me vengas con ese chiste...-dijo, ya un poco más cómoda-Por poco me matas...-**

**-Oye, no exageres...-porque lo estaba haciendo-Que todavía respiras...-**

**-¡¿Tenías pensado matarme?-el comentario le dio a pensar que si**

**-Si lo hiciera...-lo puso como posible-¿Qué se supone que le diga a los demás?-**

**-¡Luffy...!-estaba yendo demasiado lejos**

**-Sólo bromeaba...-si, no lo parecía-No tengo pensado matarte...-le dio a saber-Por ahora...-**

**-¡Que le cortes con eso!-porque no le hacía ninguna gracia-¡O te pesará!-**

**-Ya, tranquila...-tiró, debido a su mal humor-Sabes que no lo digo en serio...-porque, no tenía caso decirlo en serio-Me la paso bien contigo...-eso lo sabía de sobra-Sería una pena que desaparecieras...-**

**-¿Qué?-eso, le chocó**

**-D-Digo...-cayó en que había metido la pata-Y-Yo...-intentó arreglarla, de alguna manera-No quiero que desaparezcas...-confesó, por lo bajo-Se me sería muy pesado estar solo...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Además...-ahí si que la miró fijo-No tengo pensado perder tu compañía, Nami...-**

**-Pedazo de idiota...-un cumplido, nunca**

**-¡Oye!-cayó enseguida-¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu novio?-**

**-¿Qué no dijiste que podía tratarte como quisiera?-volvió bien atrás**

**-O-Osu...-no se lo negó-P-Pero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo...-se acordó y todo-¡Oye, no me cambies de tema!-**

**-¿Qué?-le hizo gracia-Si no estamos hablando de nada...-**

**-¡Nami...!-se quejó, de inmediato**

**-¿Estás molesto?-porque no lo parecía-Anda, castigame...-**

**-No creo que te vaya a gustar que te castigue...-en el fondo, si**

**-Oh, claro que si...-hasta se lo confesó-Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-De acuerdo...-se rindió, sin poner resistencia-Pero, no tendré piedad...-**

**-Ni que la quisiera...-**

Ahí volvió a comenzar el juego del que, pese a los años, no estaban hartos de jugar.

Ella y él, él y ella, a solas; compartiendo lo de siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	38. Chapter 38

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.038: AÑO+**

Bueno, castigarla castigarla, no la iba a castigar.

La iba a consentir un poco, la verdad. Iba a tratarla como se merecía y de paso, le daría el gusto de pasarla bien por un rato; antes de volver a la rutina que era incapaz de abandonar.

**O SEA, SU TRABAJO.**

Nada la haría sentir mejor que, empezar el día tranquila y con la sensación de que el chico la trató bien; antes de ir a jugar con los demás.

Después de todo, esperar hasta la noche era tedioso y no podía correrlo de sus cosas, cuando andaba entusiasmado. Porque pese a estar juntos, cada uno tenía sus cosas y así como él respetaba las de ella, ella respetaba las de él.

**POR IGUAL.**

Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos, ninguno respetaba las cosas del otro.

El tiempo era para compartir y cuando se ponían a eso, los segundos se volaban; al igual que el viento. No había límites que traspasar y eran libres de hacer lo que quisiesen, hasta cuando quisiesen; sin necesidad de estar a alerta.

Y en esos momentos, estaban haciéndole honor al mandamiento que ellos mismos habían escrito.

**HACÍA TRES AÑOS.**

Avanzando despacio, perdiéndose en los pequeños detalles que, a vistas suyas, parecían gigantescos; aprovechando el tiempo y el espacio para dejar las cosas en claro.

Dicho y hecho, ahí estaba él, mostrándole apenas piedad; paseándose por su cuerpo, como todas las santas noches. Pegado a su cuello, deslizando las manos por debajo de la ropa, buscando lo que técnicamente, no podía ver.

**SU PIEL.**

Llegando al punto de congelarla, por el frío de la punta de sus dedos que, equiparaban al mar que acababa de despertar.

Al igual que el juego de besos que, dio vueltas por su cuerpo, hasta las partes bajas; abriéndose paso... sin esperar por la señal; escuchando los gritos que vinieron después, en el lugar menos pensado.

Justamente, en el momento en que las cosas se dieron vuelta y él demostró estar al mando, entrando por delante y luego por detrás; sintiéndola pegada a él... en esa necesidad de sentirse segura y protegida, de los malos tratos del pasado.

**CUANDO TODAVÍA ERA UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA.**

Cuando se las pasaba sola en ese cuarto, pensando en los que estaban afuera, deseando que alguien la sacase de ahí dentro; encontrándose con su salvador ocho años más tarde.

El mismo que ahora la abrazaba, sin intenciones de ahogarla, diciéndole una que otra tontería al oído; mientras intentaba recuperar el aire... temblando por el frío y el cansancio, probablemente; sin olvidar la mayor de todas sus prioridades.

**ELLA.**

**-Fuiste considerado...-habló, después de un buen rato**

**-Soy pésimo en eso de tratarte mal...-confesó, luego que la miró-Pero, te di tu merecido...-**

**-Podría decirse que si...-hasta le dio gusto decir eso-Ahora sólo falta que yo te castigue...-**

**-De acuerdo...-aceptó inmediatamente-Dame un buen golpe...-**

**-Creo que puedo darte algo mejor que eso...-si, en su lugar, le dio un beso**

**-¿Y-Y eso?-como que no se lo esperaba**

**-Ay, no se...-no supo como expresarlo-Sólo que me dieron ganas...-**

**-¿Te dieron ganas de besarme?-no entendió**

**-¿Algún problema con eso?-le clavó los ojos, sin buenas intenciones**

**-N-No...-tembló, por dentro-N-Ninguno...-**

**-Así me gusta...-sonrió de tener la razón-¿Regresamos?-**

**-¿Ahora si quieres regresar?-le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza**

**-¿Tú no?-le llamó la atención**

**-Ya que estamos los dos solos...-porque no había nadie más por ahí-¿Por qué no disfrutamos del día y ya?-**

**-No has comido nada...-remarcó-¿Seguro que no te molesta?-**

**-Para nada...-muy en el fondo, si-Quiero estar contigo, Nami...-fue directo-Eso es lo único que importa ahora...-**

Y, cuando lo decía así, era cierto.

No estaba verseando, cuando se le antojaba estar con ella, estaba con ella y no se valía un **"NO"** como respuesta.

En cambio que a Nami le gustase oír como se quejaba todo el rato, era mejor decirle que **"SI"** y disfrutar de un momento que, no sería pasajero.

Si quería que empezaran el día juntos y lo acabasen de la misma manera, entonces... se quedaría con él y lo acompañaría donde tuviese ganas de ir; esperando por la recompensa de ese semejante sacrificio.

Porque si, le gustaba seguirlo en todo, pero... no se olvidaba de pedir lo que le correspondía, una vez que se daban al descanso y esa vez, no sería diferente. Una vez que regresasen y lo agarrase desprevenido, saldarían cuentas como todos los días del año.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	39. Chapter 39

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.039: AMPLIO+ **

Pasar el día juntos, Luffy sabía lo que estaba evitando con eso, a los demás. Sabía que volver con ellos, implicaba una sola cosa: tener que decirles sobre el compromiso.

Si bien estos lo habían dado por sentado, cuando aún eran novios, una suposición no era lo mismo que una certeza y el moreno, sabía las caras que pondrían cuando les dijesen que estaban comprometidos (por así decirlo).

La mayoría estaría de su lado, como cuando les dijeron que estaban juntos y otros, les demostrarían su desacuerdo; como Sanji. Que, ya le había entregado a Nami una vez y ahora, tendría que volverlo a hacer.

**NI QUE FUESE SU RUTINA DE TODOS LOS DÍAS.**

A sabiendas de cuanto detestaba que la navegante estuviese del lado del capitán, presentaría sus quejas apenas supiese sobre el **"SUPUESTO CASAMIENTO"** que, habían llevado a espaldas de los otros porque, eso de la ceremonia y los papeles; no iba con el rango que tenían en los siete mares.

Los piratas no acudían a esas cosas, ya estar enamorados iba en contra de las reglas; casarse con todas las letras... sería ir demasiado lejos y provocar a la desgracia.

No era que alguien fuese a castigarlos, pero... Luffy quería evitarse esas molestias y mantener la paz, con lo que fuese que tuviese intenciones de echar el momento a perder. Ya suficiente tendría con los demás cuando se diesen por enterados, como para lidiar también con algún desconocido que le trajese por escrito que ya no era lo que con orgullo decía ser.

**UN PIRATA DE ESOS BARATOS.**

Tendría suficiente con lo que podrían llegar a decirle los suyos, no necesitaba cargar con un par de insultos más.

No era que el resto de la tripulación fuese a molerlo a golpes, pero... presentarían sus quejas por haber sido excluídos y otros pondrían el grito en el cielo o, sólo uno.

El moreno sabía de lleno que, el único que no estaría contento por el reciente acontecimiento sería el rubio y que, probablemente, Zoro le presentaría sus quejas en privado; dado que él tenía un punto de vista bastante curioso respecto a la relación que mantenía con Nami.

**SUMAMENTE ENFERMIZA.**

Casarse con ella, implicaba una sola cosa: que quería estar a su lado, hasta que tuviese que renunciar a su propia vida.

Todos sus sueños y ambiciones, se tirarían de Sunny Go, porque él mismo los echaría al agua y ahí quedaría ese que supo ser, antes de encapricharse con la peli-naranja.

El espadachín, seguramente, echaba de menos al idiota que sólo pensaba en la chica como una más del resto y, por supuesto, debía de tener ganas de patearle el trasero al idiota que ahora ocupaba su lugar: ese que** SI** estaba enamorado de esa a la que él tituralizaba como **"BRUJA"**.

Pero, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No podía cambiar el curso de las cosas, sólo porque el segundo al mando no se sintiese a gusto, con lo que él si.

Luffy no iba a renunciar a Nami y eso, ya lo había demostrado un par de veces. Aunque terminase sufriendo a fin de cuentas, no iba a dar un paso al costado y cometer el mismo error que cometió una vez.

No iba a cortar lazos con ella nunca más, porque ya... no quería verla llorar. Quería tenerla precisamente donde la tenía, con una sonrisa en la cara y esos ojos brillantes, en los que podía hundirse libremente... hasta encontrar la luz. Para ser feliz...

**ÉL NO PEDÍA NADA MÁS.**

**-¿En qué andas pensando?-lo interrumpió, al rato-Estás bien callado...-**

**-Perdón...-se disculpó, volviendo a ella-Me perdí...-**

**-Y mucho...-le dio a saber-¿Qué te tiene tan lejos?-**

**-Estaba pensando en lo nuestro...-no se explicó del todo-Tenemos que decirselo a los demás...-**

**-O, podemos esperar a que ellos se den cuenta por si solos...-le sugirió**

**-Eso sería hacer trampa...-descubrió, enseguida**

**-Sería divertido, ¿no lo crees?-sonrió maliciosa y todo**

**-Si estás interesada en que Sanji la pase mal, por supuesto...-supuso que de ahí venía todo**

**-No me malinterpretes...-porque, lo estaba haciendo-Pero, ellos son siempre los que hablan antes que nosotros...-bien dicho-Sería bueno que, por una vez, les ganaramos en eso...-**

**-¿Estás queriendo decir que...?-**

**-Guardemos el secreto...-terminó, orgullosa-Y esperemos a ver si pueden descubrirlo...-**

**-¿Qué tal si no lo hacen?-porque, eso podía pasar**

**-Pongamos un límite de tiempo...-vaya, lo tenía todo planeado-Si para ese entonces los demás no lograron dar en el blanco, hablaremos con ellos...-la resolvió, de inmediato-¿Te parece bien?-**

**-Y...-se quedó pensando-¿De cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando?-**

**-Dos días...-eso, le sonó de otra parte-Como lo apuesta...-y hasta se lo aclaró-¿Qué dices?-esperó por su aprobación-¿Nos divertimos un poco, capitán?-**

**-¡Oosu!-no se negó-¡Como usted diga, señorita!-**

**-¡Que ahora soy señora, idiota!-se lo recordó, enseguida**

**-Tienes razón...-eso, le dio gracia-En ese caso...-ahí, buscó la mejor manera de decirlo-¡Como usted diga, señora!-arregló lo último-¿Qué tal ahí?-**

**-Mucho mejor...-ahí si que sonrió, amplio**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	40. Chapter 40

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.040: ELLOS+**

Una vez más, llegaron a un acuerdo y regresaron con el resto, cuando la noche amenazó con caerles encima.

Como era de esperarse, ahí estaban todos, con malas caras; aguardando la llegada de quienes se decidieron por ausentarse... sin dar previo aviso.

El primero en poner el grito en el cielo fue Sanji que, estaba hasta el pico de la molestia porque Nami se había salido de sus planes matutinos sin hacerle saber primero; aunque claro estaba que no tenía porque notificarle sobre sus movimientos (no eran nada, después de todo).

Luffy le dejó armar escándalo y sonrió malicioso, pensando en lo mal que la pasaría el rubio cuando se enterase que la peli-naranja estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Sería la mayor de sus victorias y sin necesidad de darle pelea.

Y se guardó la risa, por el simple hecho de que levantaría sospechas y tendría que salir con alguna excusa poco lógica que los demás mirarían con mal ojo. Por lo que, se refugió en la compañía de su **"CASI-HIJO"** y se hizo a un costado, porque tantos alaridos estaban dándole dolor de cabeza.

Daba gracias que él no era así. Si solía armar escándalo cuando la navegante no andaba cerca, pero... no de esa manera. Era más controlado, más reservado y quizás, hasta más maduro que el cocinero; porque sabía que Nami siempre estaría ahí cuando él la llamase a gritos.

Y ahora que la miraba desde lo lejos, intentando zafarse del idiota ese que, no la dejaba caminar y la mareaba de tantas tonterías que le decía; sentía un poco de pena por ella. Hasta que claro, esta lo miró en señal de que la sacase de ahí y él, como sujeto obediente que era fiel a su señora, levantó la voz y...

**LA LIBERÓ DE ESA FASTIDIOSA PRISIÓN.**

**-¡Oye, Sanji!-y de paso, al otro también**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?-este, le volvió mal los ojos-Ya te perdiste la cena, por llegar tarde-**

**-Deja a Nami-fue directo-Tengo un par de cosas que hablar con ella-**

**-¿Qué no tienes el resto del día para hacerlo?-como que se negó a hacerle caso**

**-La necesitamos por aquí-habló por el pato, también-¿Podrías ser tan amable de dejarla venir?-no buscó pelea, porque sabía como terminaría-O Billy se molestará contigo-le advirtió-Y no te gustará-**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-el rubio se rindió y él sonrió, con gracia-Ve con ellos, Nami-san-se le despegó de inmediato-No sea cosa que tu hijo venga a castigarme después-**

**-Muchas gracias...-**

Eso fue lo único que le dio la chica al cocinero, además de una sonrisa, con la que se despidió para ir al lado de los suyos.

De alguna manera, se dio cuenta que no podía con Sanji sola y que, si Luffy no hubiese actuado en ese momento, hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo; espantando a todos... incluído el moreno.

Porque, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, todavía temblaba cuando Nami levantaba la voz y no para retarlo exclusivamente a él. Tenía sus sorpresas bien guardadas y cuando las sacaba a la luz, lo dejaba con los ojos como platos; porque sin importar como, cuando, ni donde...

**ELLA SEGUÍA SORPRENDIÉNDOLO, CADA DÍA MÁS.**

**-Justo a tiempo, ¿eh?-le habló, apenas se puso a su altura**

**-Me salvaste...-confesó, a gusto-Gracias, Luffy...-**

**-Cuando quieras...-y él sonrió, por ese simple detalle**

**-Se los ve bastante bien...-se refirió al pato, también-¿Me perdí de algo?-**

**-Digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo...-en resumen, eso hicieron-Por ti...-**

**-Que lindo de su parte...-la verdad que si-Debe ser un gran sacrificio para ustedes...-en eso, tenía razón-Eso de llevarse bien...-**

**-No creas...-sonó tranquilo-Nos entendemos bastante bien...-si, eso parecía-¿Verdad, Billy?-el ave, dio a entender que si-¿Lo ves?-**

**-Me alegro...-si, su sonrisa lo demostró-Me da gusto saber que son buenos amigos ahora...-y a ellos, en el fondo, también-No vayan a volverse inseparables, ¿eh?-**

**-Bueno, para eso falta mucho todavía...-**

O, quizás poco.

La verdad, si se ponía a pensarlo ahora, se sorprendería de la respuesta.

Desde que saldaron cuentas y quedaron empatados, como que llegaron al acuerdo que le comentaron a Nami. Iban a hacer las cosas a su gusto, pero... respetando siempre al otro; porque ambos sabían que ocupaban un lugar en la vida de la navegante y que era el mismo. Entonces, no les quedaba de otra.

**TENÍAN QUE COMPARTIRLA.**

Porque, ella además de ser la navegante de Sunny Go, era la novia y madre de ambos y tenían que cuidarla bien; para que ella no se quejase después de que eran unos buenos para nada que no más andaban de vagos... porque eso era mucho más divertido que estar tras su espalda.

Si bien estar siempre al pendiente de la chica, los volvía enemigos de algunos, no iban a dejar la rutina sólo porque Sanji les clavase los ojos en la nuca.

Claro que, con el nuevo plan que el moreno le había comentado al pato, sin dudas le ganarían de lleno y este tendría que implorarles que por favor, lo dejasen vivir; aunque eso significase estar a metros de esa muchacha que tanto le importaba, como a ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	41. Chapter 41

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.041: MAPA+**

El día llegó a su fin, dándole el paso a uno nuevo y a las puertas del acuerdo, también.

Despertaron, tal cual lo ordenaba la rutina diaria y se reunieron con los demás, para la hora del desayuno y ahí; se encontraron con lo que el moreno llamaba **"PROBLEMAS"**.

Estaban todos sentados, cruzados de brazos y armando un círculo, como si estuviesen en medio de una junta y ellos no hubiesen sido invitados.

Pero, lo más probable era que, se hubiesen dado cuenta del por qué de la ausencia del día pasado y quisiesen pedirle un par de explicaciones.

¿Qué siginificaba eso?

Que el acuerdo podía tirarse a un pozo e irse al diablo, porque siquiera habían disfrutado un poco de las dudas y apuntes del resto, intentando adivinar de que tanto iba la cosa entre ellos ahora.

Como era de esperarse (o, como el moreno esperaba), descubrieron el secreto, sin la necesidad de esforzarse y ahora, les miraban fijo; para que ellos lo soltasen.

**SOLITOS.**

**-¿A-A qué se debe todo esto?-él, fue el primero en hablar-¿T-Teníamos reunión y no me enteré?-**

**-No-el tirador, sonó serio-Los estabamos esperando, es todo-**

**-¿Y para qué?-esa, fue ella-Si se puede saber, claro...-**

**-Queríamos discutir un par de cosas con ustedes-siguió, con el mismo tono**

**-Y darle las felicitaciones, de paso-ese, fue el cyborg, con una sonrisa en la cara**

**-¿Las felicitaciones?-el moreno, no cayó-¿Y eso?-**

**-¿Estás tomándonos el pelo?-ese, fue el espadachín**

**-N-No...-tembló, por como lo miró-P-Para nada...-**

**-Es que Luffy no entiende...-se excusó de su parte-¿Por qué quieren felicitarnos?-**

**-Digamos que nos enteramos por ahí-empezó el mentiroso-Que ustedes dos están comprometidos-**

**-¿Comprometidos?-ahí, no cayó de nuevo-¿Cómo es eso?-siguió haciéndose el idiota-¿De qué va?-**

**-Usopp quiso decir que sabemos que están casados-se explicó, el ahora carpintero**

**-Ah...-ahí, agendó mejor-¡M-Momento!-tanto que levantó la voz-¡Nami y yo...!-**

**-Si, es cierto...-ella, lo cortó-Luffy y yo...-**

**-¡E-Espera!-le cerró la boca-¡Quedamos en que no se los diríamos, hasta que se dieran cuenta!-**

**-¡Ya lo hicieron, idiota!-se ligó un golpe, sin derecho-¡Ahora, levantate y diles las cosas como corresponde!-**

**-O-Osu...-le hizo caso y tomó aire-Chicos, tenemos algo que decirles...-se puso serio, en ese momento-Nami y yo...-**

**-Dejalo ahí, Luffy-lo cortaron, la mayoría**

**-¿Eh?-eso, le llamó la atención**

**-Ya lo sabemos-dijo otro par**

**-¿Qué?-lo marearon, en cuestión de segundos**

**-Felicitaciones-esa, fue Robin**

**-Ah...-bajó los brazos, de inmediato-Ya me perdí...-**

**-¡Bien hecho, Luffy!-el narizotas, por poco lo dejó sin aire, por el fuerte abrazo-¡Serás el primero en tener familia!-**

**-¡O-Oye, Nami y yo no hemos hablado de eso todavía!-se defendió, de alguna manera**

**-¿Qué importa?-no le hizo mucho caso-¡Estás casado, amigo!-le recordó-¡Casado!-**

**-Gracias por recordarmelo...-por como lo decía, parecía un castigo**

**-¡Esto merece que lo celebremos!-buena idea, esa de Franky**

**-¡Oosu!-la mayoría, se unió**

**-¡Momento!-hasta que la navegante, habló-¡No vamos a celebrar nada!-**

**-¡Oh, vamos!-se quejó el tirador-Acabas de casarte con el capitán, Nami...-hizo memoria-¿No crees que deberíamos festejar eso?-**

**-Lo dices porque tienes ganas de andar de vago y comer hasta reventar-lo miró, con malas intenciones**

**-C-Como me conoces, ¿eh?-tembló, por la certeza-Luffy, dile algo...-**

**-¿Q-Qué quieres que le diga?-porque, sabía que lo mataría si abría la boca-Si Nami dijo que no, entonces...-**

**-¡No dejes que te domine, amigo!-le levantó los ánimos-¡Tienes que hacerte respetar!-le dio a entender-¡Eres hombre!-**

**-Usopp...-esas palabras, le llegaron al alma**

**-Usopp-pero, a ella, no-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que celebremos hoy?-**

**-¡Todos queremos!-le dio a saber-¡Hasta Luffy!-lo incluyó, sin previo aviso-¿Verdad, Luffy?-**

**-O-Osu...-no le quedó otra que unirse**

**-Ah...-tanto que ella, se llevó una mano a la frente-No tiene caso...-se dio cuenta, tarde-De acuerdo, celebraremos esto...-fue, precisamente, clara-Pero, no armen lío...-advirtió-O les pesará...-**

**-¡Entendido, señorita Nami!-fue el mentiroso, quién respondió**

**-Señora Nami, para ti-lo corrigió, maliciosa**

**-S-Señora Nami...-dijo, temeroso-L-Lo recordaré...-**

**-Ya que son ustedes los que quieren tener fiesta...-porque, ella no estaba interesada-Preparenlo todo...-**

**-¿EH?-más de uno, se sorprendió**

**-Es una orden-con eso, les quedó claro**

**-¡Como diga, señora!-**

Y con eso empezó un nuevo trazo, en el mismo mapa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	42. Chapter 42

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.042: LUNA+**

Aunque ella les advirtió que nada de lío y ruidos molestos, lo primero que armaron esa noche; fue precisamente eso: mucho lío y un par de ruidos molestos.

Era como si estuviesen festejando la llegada de un nuevo año o el triunfo en algún torneo imaginario, en el que no habían participado; tirando el ancla de por vida.

O, al menos, eso le parecía a Nami que, observaba todo con ganas de asesinar a más de uno, porque habían acordado que no harían nada ridículo, en lo referido al compromiso. Si era cierto que ahora estaba de sentado con el moreno, pero... ¿era necesario hacer gracia de eso?

Les había costado llegar así de lejos y los otros se lo tomaban tan natural que, en el fondo, la estaban haciendo estallar. Sin embargo...

Sabía que era algo que no podía evitarse, después de todo... siempre hacían una que otra fiesta, cuando les picaban las ganas de celebrar y esta vez, tenían motivos para hacerlo; por lo que...

**¿QUÉ HABÍA DE MALO EN ESO?**

Se preguntó eso a mitad de la noche e intentó poner la mejor cara al festejo, tratando de encajar en el ánimo del resto, a la perfección. Después de todo, era ella la que acompañaría al capitán hasta el final y en esos momentos, él estaba esperando que lo tomase de la mano; como de costumbre y le dijese por donde era mejor ir... para no perderse en el camino, como otras tantas veces.

Finalmente, después de luchar por mucho tiempo, podía decir abiertamente que, lo había conseguido. Luffy se había decidido de lleno a estar con ella y ya no necesitaba escucharlo, dado que el chico no paraba de demostrarselo; cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Lo que les quedaba ahora, era disfrutar de cada momento, como si fuese el último y llenarse de lo que podían llenarse, cuando estaban así como estaban ahora.

**JUNTOS.**

**-Crei que no estabas de acuerdo con esto...-comentó, por verla de lo más cómoda**

**-Tenías pensado hacerlo de todas maneras, ¿no?-**

**-Si que me conoces...-no se lo pudo negar**

**-¿Qué otra me queda?-ninguna, claro estaba-Te seguiré en lo que quieras...-le dio a saber-Si tú me sigues a mí...-**

**-Me parece bien...-**

Y a ella le pareció mucho mejor, la sonrisa que le regaló después, cayéndole hasta el fondo cuan feliz estaba por tenerla de su lado, como en un principio.

Como había dicho tiempo atrás, ellos no habían crecido pero... a cambio (o, en su lugar), el vínculo que compartían si y con cada día que pasaba, se volvía más y más grande... llegando al punto que ya ni bastaba con llamarlo** "AMOR"**; porque había pasado los límites de esa palabra.

**HACÍA YA MUCHO TIEMPO.**

Habían crecido tanto juntos y habían caminado tanto juntos que, algunas cosas ya no eran necesarias. Por ejemplo, darle un nombre a la relación que tenían.

¿Acaso podían darle uno, ahora que estaban comprometidos? Uno que encajase a la perfección, uno que le quedase bien y no le sobrase de ninguno de los dos lados...

No. No existía palabra en el diccionario que les sirviese y los dejase conformes, como para decir **"ESTO ES LO QUE NOS DEFINE A NOSOTROS"** y ellos sabían por qué. Consideraban que lo que tenían era único e irrepetible, por lo que... no podía llamarse como cualquier cosa o, en este caso, como cualquier relación. Si merecía ser nombrada de alguna manera, tendría que ser de lo más especial y hasta el día de la fecha... no habían encontrado ninguna que les llamase la atención. Por lo que...

**ESA HOJA DE LA HISTORIA, SEGUÍA EN BLANCO.**

Y tal vez se quedaría así, hasta el final del viaje o, sus nombres pasarían a ocupar ese lugar; daba igual. Mientras pudiesen estar juntos y disfrutar de la vida que les quedaba por delante, programando proyectos futuros; haciéndolos algo real... daba igual. Mientras pudiesen atesorar todo lo humilde y sencillo de lo que todavía los unía, ambos estarían bien y felices; al igual que los demás (bueno, quizás Sanji un poco menos). Después de todo, estaban juntos en todo y en esta...

**TAMBIÉN LO ESTARÍAN, SEGURAMENTE.**

**-Al final, hicimos un buen lío...-tiró, una vez que los demás se fueron a dormir-¿No estás molesta?-**

**-Para nada...-respondió, pegada al viento-Fue una linda noche...-**

**-Ya lo creo...-**

**-Luffy...-lo llamó, debido a la sonrisa que este le mostró**

**-¿Pasa algo?-supuso que si, por el tono de su voz**

**-Nada en especial...-pero, de todos modos, buscó el abrazo-Sólo que...-y se agarró fuerte-Hace frío...-**

En realidad, no hacía tanto frío como para estar pegada a él, pero... le habían agarrado las ganas y cuando quería un abrazo, iba a buscarlo; no se lo pedía como si el chico no quisiese darselo. Porque, si algo le gustaba al moreno era estar ahí para ella para lo que fuese y en esa noche llena de estrellas, estuvo para la navegante en el eco del viento y ese abrazo, bajo la luna.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	43. Chapter 43

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.043: DECISIÓN+ **

¿Qué pasó después que los tantos quedaron en claro? Digamos que, vino una temporada de relleno.

Ya no había mucho que discutir y los pocos gritos que se escuchaban, eran parte de juegos sin sentido que, eran el eco de despedida al verano. Pronto Sunny Go volvería a moverse y el mar pasaría a ser el hogar de la tripulación, hasta que otra isla se les cruzase en el camino.

En cualquier momento, todo lo ocurrido en ese largo descanso, pasaría a ser un recuerdo más como todo lo otro y hablarían de esos tiempos en pasado, como cuando se acordaba del comienzo de toda la historia; ese famoso día en que el reloj se detuvo y los hizo chocar bien de frente.

**PARA QUE SE VIESEN EL UNO AL OTRO.**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese entonces que, parecía mentira como se habían resuelto las cosas entre ellos.

Empezaron como simples amigos y ahora, eran una pareja que disfrutaba de buenos y malos momentos, pero... siempre juntos.

Gran cambio, ¿no? Para un par de idiotas que no tenían remedio, que hacían todo a su debido momento, para atajar a los detalles con las manos.

**GRAN CAMBIO, ¿NO?**

Al menos, eso pensaba Nami y quizás, Luffy también; ahora que ambos habían tirado un poco la bandera para hacerse cargo de lo que tenían y lo que, seguramente, vendría después.

Después de todo, algunas cosas andaban dando vueltas y mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se aseguraban que lo suyo podía durar mucho más de lo esperado, si no se soltaban la mano. Sólo era cuestión de intentarlo y, si había algo que les gustaba a esos dos, era intentarlo hasta el final.

Las cosas le salían mejor, por ponerse firmes y no bajar los brazos y, si su relación tenía fecha de vencimiento; entonces... volverían a embazarla, sin ninguna en particular. Porque...

**LO SUYO SE TERMINARÍA, CUANDO ELLOS QUISIESEN QUE SE TERMINASE.**

Nunca antes, nunca después, se terminaría en el momento justo y como debía ser. Y, ambos presentían que, para ese día, faltaba mucho tiempo. Después de todo, ese era uno de los proyectos que tenían pendientes y que llevaban buen rato sacando adelante: ese de nunca cansarse del otro. Y si que les iba bien, ya que aunque se peleaban de vez en cuando, volvían a juntarse de la noche a la mañana; porque esos choques sólo eran pequeñas diferencias que eran reemplazadas por grandes detalles... cuando volvían a verse las caras.

**DICIÉNDOSE LAS COSAS, COMO CORRESPONDÍA.**

Después de todo, ambos eran lo suficientemente grandecitos, como para admitir sus errores y plantar sus defectos frente al otro, a la espera de que aún así, siguiesen escogiéndose como hasta el momento. Porque, sobre Sunny Go, nadie entendía a Luffy como lo hacía Nami y, estaba claro que, nadie entendía a Nami como lo hacía Luffy.

Eran uno de todas las maneras posibles y, aunque se negasen a aceptarlo (que no era su caso), sabían que eso era lo más cierto que tenían en esos momentos o, precisamente, en el día que se les estaba pasando por al lado... mientras disfrutaban del sol y del buen tiempo, acompañados por los demás.

**-Tendremos que despedirnos de esto...-hasta le daba pena**

**-Tú lo has dicho, Nami...-y a él, también**

**-Se nos acabaron las vacaciones...-el mentiroso, comentó de paso**

**-¿Qué?-ese fue el cyborg-¿No tienen ganas de volver al mar?-**

**-Si, pero...-el moreno, se quedó ahí, por no saber que decir**

**-¿Acaso no mueres por tener alguna nueva aventura, Luffy?-el reno, salió con la pregunta del año**

**-¿O ya te olvidaste de eso, de tanto que te tienen castrado?-el espadachín, dio en el blanco**

**-Momento que yo no estoy castrado, Zoro-se defendió, sin sacar los dientes-Sólo disfruto de mi compromiso-**

**-Ah, claro-le hizo gracia-Había olvidado que estabas casado-**

**-Oigan oigan...-el narizotas los paró, antes que empezasen a pelear-Comportense...-**

**-Él empezó...-obviamente, por diversión**

**-Esto, Luffy-san...-por fin, se escuchó la voz del músico**

**-¿Pasa algo, Brook?-se puso atento a lo que pudiese decir**

**-Nada en particular...-le dio a saber-Sólo que tenía curiosidad...-**

**-Quieres saber hacia que lado vamos a ir ahora, ¿verdad?-dedujo que estaba preocupado por algo**

**-A-Algo así...-como que le dio pena**

**-Pues, yo no me hago cargo de eso...-de alguna manera, se lavó las manos-La señora es la que se encarga de dirigir nuestro rumbo...-**

**-E-Esto, Nami-san...-por como la chica lo miró, sintió miedo**

**-Iremos donde el capitán tenga ganas de ir...-la hizo fácil-Pero, si quieres ir a algún lugar en particular...-dedujo que si-Nos lo puedes sugerir...-**

**-Ahora que todo está tranquilo...-gracias a Dios-Me gustaría...-**

**-Bien, está decidido...-que el moreno se pusiese de pie, le cortó las palabras-Iremos de regreso...-**

**-¿De regreso?-nadie entendió-¿A dónde?-**

**-¿Qué no es obvio?-claro que no-¡Iremos allá!-sentenció-¡Donde está Laboon!-terminó, seguro de su decisión**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	44. Chapter 44

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.044: CERCA+**

Obviamente, nadie esperaba que dijese eso.

Claro estaba que Nami había dejado el rumbo en sus manos, pero... ¿ir dónde estaba Laboon? ¿Qué no era una locura?

Estaban demasiado lejos del comienzo del camino y les llevaría meses enteros moverse hasta allá. Aunque eso sirviese para alentar a Brook que llevaba buen rato sin ver a su viejo amigo, no era motivo suficiente como para llevarlos de regreso al comienzo de todo.

Si bien nadie estaba en desacuerdo, no era algo lógico y había que pensarlo, programarlo y no contaban con el tiempo de ponerse a planificar el nuevo viaje, hacia tierras conocidas. Sin embargo...

Siquiera la navegante levantó la voz, para negarse a la decisión del capitán. Por lo serio que había sonado al decirselos, supuso que lo decía con toda la buena intención y que él también tenía ganas de encontrarse con la ballena de nuevo. Después de todo...

**TENÍAN UN DUELO PENDIENTE.**

Y ya todo estaba calmo, como para considerar peligrosa la idea de volver a ese lugar.

Quizás por eso, no se puso en su contra y dijo estar de acuerdo, para que los otros también le diesen su apoyo; animando al músico hasta la médula... para que recuperase los ánimos que, después de la celebración, venían estando bien caídos.

Además, aunque ese fuese su destino, sabían que en el camino se cruzarían con un par de obstáculos; por lo que... tendrían nuevas aventuras, como había sugerido Chopper.

**SERÍA UN VIAJE DIVERTIDO, SIN DUDA ALGUNA.**

**-Al final, si iremos ahí...-le habló, una vez que estuvieron a solas-Donde se encuentra Laboon...-**

**-Será divertido, ¿no lo crees?-sonó tan animado, como de costumbre-Y Brook podrá cumplir con su promesa...-**

**-Fue por eso que lo decidiste, ¿verdad?-lo descubrió-Después de todo, tú también tienes una promesa con esa ballena...-**

**-Ya, te diste cuenta...-rió, por ser tan evidente**

**-Te conozco, Luffy...-y demasiado-Si hubieras decidido ir hasta donde Laboon por mera diversión...-cosa que no-Hubieses elegido cualquier lugar...-bien dicho, eso-No uno en particular...-**

**-Yo también tengo promesas que cumplir, Nami...-le dio a saber-Es por eso que entiendo como se siente...-**

**-¿Tú también tienes un lugar al cual regresar?-como que no lo entendió**

**-No...-negó-El mío está justamente aquí...-confesó-Contigo...-**

**-Pero, me llevarás hasta ahí...-le recordó-Tu lugar se moverá...-**

**-Encontraré como regresar...-dijo seguro-Siempre lo hago...-**

En eso, tenía razón. Aunque terminase en la otra punta del mundo, siempre encontraba la manera de regresar a su lado y ahora que Sunny Go estaba por moverse, si lo sacaban de circulación a mitad del camino; de algún modo se las arreglaría para volver donde pertenecía. De alguna manera, se las arreglaría para volver con ella.

Porque la nueva aventura, no tendría gracia, si cada uno la hacía por su lado y no con el otro. Después de todo...

Lo de ellos se trataba de compartirlo todo y ahora que estaban listos para salir en busca de un nuevo rumbo, no se iban a soltar las manos por mero capricho. Al contrario, se las iban a pegar si era necesario, para no terminar separados.

Si algo como eso, se volvía a repetir...

**IBAN A ESTAR BIEN PREPARADOS.**

**-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero...-en realidad, sólo estaban hablando-Brook te anda buscando, Luffy...-**

**-¿A mí?-como que no cayó-¿Y para qué?-**

**-No lo sé...-porque no le había dicho-Pero, dijo que era importante...-**

**-Ya veo...-no le cerró mucho, la verdad**

**-Ve...-pero, ella lo soltó de todas maneras**

**-¿Eh?-cosa que a él, le llamó la atención**

**-Probablemente, quiera darte las gracias...-dijo confiada-Después de todo, vas a llevarlo de regreso con Laboon...-**

**-¿Está bien si nos vemos después?-se decidió a hacerle caso o, a sólo creer en sus palabras**

**-Claro...-le sonrió y todo-Buscame...-le dio a saber-Te estaré esperando...-**

Oírle decir eso, lo dejó tranquilo y se fue en busca del esqueleto que, lo estaba esperando del otro lado.

Usopp le dio a saber que era por algo importante y Nami dijo que probablemente, era para darle las gracias; pero...

¿Cuál de ellos dos le había dado más información? Después de todo...

Ya le había dado las gracias cuando estaban con los demás, no era necesario que se las diese en privado también. ¿O si?

En eso, cierto animalito se cruzó en su camino, dándole señal de que lo siguiese, cosa que le llamó la atención.

**QUIZÁS DEMASIADO.**

**-¿Qué?-levantó una ceja-¿Vas a ser mi guía?-por como frunció el ceño, si-Sólo bromeaba...-evitó pelearlo, de alguna manera-Llevame donde sea que tengas que llevarme...-le dio el mejor puesto-Te seguiré de cerca...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	45. Chapter 45

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.045: TRANQUILO+**

Efectivamente, tal cual lo supuso, el ave pasó a ser su guía el resto del camino.

Si bien Luffy sabía hacia donde debía ir, dejó que este lo llevase en especie de pasatiempo porque, parecía estar metido en el asunto; de alguna forma. Y, si Brook le había encargado que lo buscase y lo llevase donde lo esperaba, entonces... se pondría a la libre disposición de la criatura, hasta que estuviese cara a cara con el esqueleto; lo cual se dio en cuestión de segundos.

Después de un rumbo bastante extraño, llegó hasta la otra punta de Sunny Go y ahí, lo vio. Estaba tan firme como siempre, con una expresión que no podía demostrar emoción alguna; salvo cuando abría la boca y decía textualmente como se sentía, a esperas del moreno.

Avanzó tan seguro como pudo y aguardó por alguna especie de señal, para darle comienzo a la charla, pero... nada. El músico parecía estar mudo y fijo en el mar al que volteó, apenas lo supo de su lado.

Según Usopp quería hablarle de algo importante, por eso... le llamó la atención la actitud que tomó, cuando estuvieron a solas. Parecía estar como ausente, en lo azul de las aguas que se agitaban a espaldas del barco o, sencillamente, bajo de él.

Era como si esa imagen lo consumiese por completo y lo ajenase del resto que daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si ese punto (hasta intimidante) le comiese la lengua y no lo dejase hablar siquiera dos palabras; como si estuviese ahogándose en lo oscuro de ese enorme charco... sin tener la posibilidad de pedir ayuda.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, Luffy comprendía ese sentimiento a la perfección. Si bien ya no andaba de paseo por sus adentros, estuvo mucho tiempo metido en el hueco que había a un costado de su corazón y por poco, no acabó volviéndose loco por su culpa.

Era algo que no tenía nombre propio, que ocupaba el puesto de otra clase de sentimiento que, juntaba las inseguridades y miedos de cada uno, adaptándose de una forma casi perfecta; dando la impresión de ser el sentimiento correspondiente a la situación que el sujeto estuviese viviendo o a pasos de enfrentar y el moreno sabía lo que estaba por venir para Brook.

**EL REENCUENTRO CON LABOON, DESPUÉS DE CENTENARES DE AÑOS.**

Probablemente, temiese que la ballena no lo reconociese por su nueva apariencia o, que al llegar, hubiese pasado lo peor. Después de todo, había transcurrido demasiado tiempo y que la criatura aún siguiese esperando por él, debía estar haciendo que le temblasen las piernas (o, los huesos, en su caso).

Por eso mismo, el capitán sintió que lo único que podía hacer por él, era levantarle los ánimos y darle por seguro que Laboon, seguía estando en el mismo lugar al cual el músico le había prometido regresar.

Estaba de acuerdo con el correr del tiempo y sabía que en eso no lo podía engañar, pero... no iba a dejar que bajase los brazos, cuando él estaba dispuesto a llevarlo hasta el otro lado. Iba a levantarselos con los suyos propios, si era necesario y le abriría bien esos huecos que tenía como ojos; para que viese que nada había cambiado; que todo seguía tal cual él lo había dejado.

**INTACTO.**

**-Usopp dijo que querías hablar conmigo...-no supo de que manera dar con él, sin sonar impaciente**

**-Ah, si...-recién ahí, le prestó atención-Lo mandé a buscarte...-se acordó-Siento mucho, si te interrumpí en algo...-**

**-Para nada...-sonrió tranquilo-Nami y yo...-**

**-Ah, estabas con Nami-san...-le cayó la ficha, enseguida-Con más razón debo disculparme...-**

**-Oye, ella me dijo que viniera a verte...-le dio a saber-Que estaba bien...-fue más claro que el agua-No hay necesidad de que te disculpes tanto...-**

**-Pero, después de todo lo que has pasado para estar con ella...-porque, tenía buena memoria-Lo que menos debemos hacer es interrumpirlos...-**

**-Da igual...-como que ya estaba resignado-Estamos acostumbrados a que nos corten...-la verdad que si-Y no nos molesta...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Así como estamos solos...-que era casi todo el día-También estamos con ustedes...-fue al grano-Ese en nuestro equilibrio...-**

**-Luffy-san...-evidentemente, no esperaba una respuesta como esa**

**-¿Y bien?-como que le cambió de tema, para evitar las lágrimas-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-**

**-Sólo quería saber por qué decidiste ir donde está Laboon...-eso si que fue directo-Habiendo tantos lugares por conocer...-si, miles para ser exacto-¿Por qué justo...?-**

**-Yo también tengo promesas que cumplir, Brook...-le dijo lo mismo que a la navegante-Y una tiene que ver con ustedes dos...-**

**-¿Qué?-recién entonces, se dio por enterado**

**-Creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente...-hasta estiró los brazos-Es hora de ponerse a trabajar...-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-intentó interpretar esas palabras**

**-Entiendo el miedo que sientes por tener que volver a enfrentar a Laboon...-lo dejó a la mitad-Yo pasé por lo mismo...-se puso de su lado-Cuando volví a encontrar a Nami...-no especificó cuando-Estoy seguro que puse una cara ridícula...-junto con eso, le vino la nostalgia-Por eso...-se puso firme-Tomate tu tiempo...-le dio la libertad de hacerlo-Todo irá bien, si estás tranquilo...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	46. Chapter 46

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.046: SER+**

Y eso, como que también fue para él que, andaba de aquí para allá, como histérico por algo en particular.

Él que era sumamente frenético, diciéndole a Brook que se lo tomase con calma, evidentemente... algo le habían hecho.

Aunque tenía sus momentos y se ponía serio cuando nadie se lo esperaba, decirle que todo iría bien si estaba tranquilo, fue lo que dejó al músico con la boca abierta (aunque de por si, ya la tenía abierta).

No intercambiaron muchas palabras después de eso, el moreno andaba con tanta prisa que el esqueleto lo notó al instante: tenía que irse, cuanto antes.

Fue por eso mismo que lo dejó ir, no necesitaba que se quedase a hacerle compañía, con lo que le había dicho... tenía tarea para el resto del viaje y como este le había sugerido, la haría con calma; para no toparse mil veces con la misma piedra.

Seguro que el par de huesos no se caería, se largó a una corta carrera, para encontrar a la navegante. Después de todo, habían quedado en verse y él, tenía que encontrarla; si quería que fuese así. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía perfectamente donde buscarla, pero... como ya había caído el sol, supuso que su trabajo se había quedado exactamente donde siempre se quedaba.

**A LA MITAD.**

Siendo media tarde, lo más probable era que estuviese con Robin, hablando de cualquier cosa o, de alguna en particular.

Generalmente, compartían charlas en las que nadie más tenía cabida y si de casualidad andaba dando vueltas por ahí, le caían todos los signos encima; porque ambas charlaban en un idioma que él no podía entender.

Era como la viva señal de que no podía meterse o que, así como él tenía sus conversaciones con los otros en clave, ellas hacían lo mismo para no levantar sospechas. Pero, ¿sospechas de qué?

De encontrarla con la arqueóloga, seguro que no. Más que una sospecha, era una certeza. Ya que, cuando no estaba con él, compartía las tardes con ella; disfrutando de la tranquilidad que les daba la vida de mar cuando no estaban siendo atacados por algún enemigo.

Fue así como la halló, a filos de la media tarde, con una sonrisa en la cara que, se ganó la suya; cuando esta cayó en su reciente presencia.

Robin también lo recibió con un gesto amable y, por primera vez (y curiosamente), le hicieron espacio; para que las acompañase por un rato. Lo cual para el moreno fue...

**RARO.**

**-¿Sabes?-que ella hablase primero que nadie, le puso la piel de gallina-Robin dijo que está feliz por nosotros...-**

**-¿E-En serio?-por las dudas, miró a la mujer, que le dio la razón-Que bien...-**

**-Ya no andas preocupado por lo de la otra vez, ¿verdad?-que sacase el tema, le sorprendió**

**-¿Te refieres a...?-hizo memoria-¡Ah, no!-lo dejó ahí, porque de veras se le había pasado-Eso ya pasó...-**

**-Me alegro-si, por la sonrisa, parecía que si**

**-Si...-dijo un tanto más tranquilo-Yo también...-**

**-Oigan...-como que la habían dejado olvidada-Siento mucho interrumpirlos...-en el fondo, no-Pero, ¿se puede saber de qué tanto están hablando?-**

**-Ah, de lo de la otra vez...-él, se molestó en explicarle-Cuando estabamos en la competencia y...-**

**-Con que era eso...-que se acordase, no fue lo mejor**

**-Oye, no te pongas así...-porque, estaba desanimada-Lo que haya pasado ahí...-que fueron un par de cosas-Ya no importa...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-lo miró, porque necesitaba saber que no le estaba mintiendo**

**-Muy en serio...-y sonó tan seguro, que no daba como para dudarlo**

**-Nami-que la otra la llamase, la dejó muda**

**-¿S-Si?-pero, le habló de todas maneras**

**-Disfruta del tiempo que tienes con Luffy, tanto como puedas-sonó como su madre-Estoy segura que crearás buenos recuerdos-**

**-Robin...-la dejó sin palabras**

**-Los dejo solos-fue modesta, hasta cuando se levantó**

**-¡O-Oye, Ro...!-él intentó detenerla y la navegante, a él-¿Nami?-**

**-¿Podrías explicarme que quiso decir?-fue al grano-Eso de crear buenos recuerdos...-**

**-Creo que ya hemos creado bastantes estando juntos...-intentó animarla, de alguna manera-¿No te parece?-**

**-¿Eh?-le clavó los ojos, como nunca**

**-Digo, tú te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos...-y él, también-Y eso, es un recuerdo ahora...-le dio a saber-Todo lo que compartamos se volverá un recuerdo...-fue más claro-Nosotros también, Nami...-quiso hacerle entender-Pero, hasta que llegue ese día...-para el que faltaba mucho-Disfrutemos de esos recuerdos...-hubiese preferido decir momentos, pero no iba con la situación-Juntos...-**

**-Luffy...-volvió a dejarla como siempre la dejaba, muda**

**-¿Qué dices?-como que esperó por su respuesta-¿Estás conmigo?-**

**-Aún si nos volvemos un par de malos recuerdos...-vaya, eso se sintió raro-Ten por seguro que estaré contigo, Luffy...-**

**-Eso si que me gustó...-por lo de lo bueno y lo malo, claro-Bien dicho, Nami...-**

**-¿Qué puedo decir?-ahí, se la notó más ella-Estoy aprendiendo del mejor...-**

**-Justo como debe ser...-se animó a decir él**

**-Así es...-y ella, le dio la razón-Justo como debe ser...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	47. Chapter 47

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.047: A SOLAS+**

En eso quedaron justo antes de que Sunny Go comenzase a moverse, en crear buenos recuerdos o en disfrutar de ellos, más bien.

De alguna manera, se habían hecho de un nuevo proyecto y tenían un largo viaje por delante, como para alimentarse de diferentes momentos y diferentes situaciones.

Si la pasaban bien, si la pasaban mal, sería lo de menos. Mientras estuvieran juntos, cualquier cosa pasaría a ser lo que debía ser: un recuerdo más en la lista.

**PORQUE ASÍ LO HABÍAN ACORDADO.**

Y en esa mañana, que era la primera de todas las mañanas que tendría el viaje que los llevaría de regreso donde estaba Laboon, llevaban escrito unos cuantos y con lujo de detalles.

De alguna manera, también se había vuelto un pasatiempo en común, que les permitía pasar tiempo juntos; sin pensar en nada en particular y hablar de nada en particular.

Más o menos, el acuerdo trataba de eso. Estar cada uno con el otro, sin tener que hacer algo necesariamente, atesorando lo especial que pudiese llegar a tener ese encuentro; como todos los que habían pasado ya.

Aún si lo llamativo del momento, era que un ave se echase a volar, entraría en el anotador, por haber estado juntos cuando la criatura voló. Porque lo importante de aquello, no sería precisamente el vuelo del pájaro; sino que ambos pudiesen verlo y al mismo tiempo. Porque, lo que de veras importaba en esos momentos, era...

**-Se está tranquilo aquí...-comentó, por como le daba el viento-Apenas se siente el mar...-**

**-¿No te da eso paz?-una buena pregunta, viniendo de él**

**-No...-negó, con una sonrisa en la cara-Tú me das paz...-**

**-Todo este tiempo crei que te daba dolor de cabeza...-porque, precisamente, eso le decía**

**-Es que, es cierto...-no lo pudo negar-A veces me dan ganas de matarte...-confesó, sin declararse culpable-Eres insoportable...-**

**-¿Cómo te las arreglas para soportarme, entonces?-le pareció un dato curioso, ese**

**-Digamos que se ha hecho costumbre...-como era de esperarse, no le respondió-Me adapto fácilmente a los idiotas como tú...-**

**-¡Oye!-ya se estaba divirtiendo con él-¡Eso fue duro, Nami!-**

**-Pero, aunque seas insoportable...-lo repitió, por si se le olvidaba-Eres adorable...-ni que fuese un peluche de esos para dormir-Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti...-**

**-Vaya...-estaba sorprendido-Eso se sintió raro...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-porque, no fue preciso, la verdad**

**-Que dijeras que soy adorable...-no solía decirlo muy seguido-Siempre dijiste que era lindo...-**

**-Porque no creo que seas feo...-la arregló, a su manera**

**-Ah, lo crees...-como que no le gustó-Pensé que ibas a decir algo como "Porque no eres feo, Luffy"...-obviamente, él no se consideraba así**

**-¿Estás ofendido?-por su cara, parecía que si-Vamos, si tú dijiste que Usopp era el más feo de la tripulación...-**

**-Precisamente por eso...-siguió con el tema, sin cansarse-Porque considero que yo no lo soy...-**

**-Eso sonó narcisista...-la verdad que sí**

**-¿Acaso tú no andas presumiendo que eres bonita por todas partes?-la peleó, sin tener intenciones de hacerlo-Y yo nunca he dicho que seas narcisista por eso...-**

**-¿Qué da si lo presumo?-como que para ella, era igual-Hasta los feos presumen de ser lindos, sin serlo...-**

**-Pero, tú no eres fea...-dio vuelta las cosas, de un momento a otro**

**-¿Eh?-eso, le llegó adentro**

**-Tú no eres fea, Nami...-le aseguró-Al contrario, a mí me pareces bien bonita...-le dio a saber-Aunque tú sólo creas que no soy feo...-**

**-Ya deja eso...-porque la estaba cargando-Nunca te importó si lo eras o no...-**

**-Ahora si me importa...-le dejó claro**

**-¿Y por qué?-como que le picó la curiosidad**

**-No puedo dejar que una chica como tú, ande de la mano con un feo como yo...-fue preciso-Te mereces alguien que encaje bien contigo...-**

**-Tú encajas bien conmigo, Luffy...-fue directa y a él, le gustó-Aunque seas bien feo...-**

**-Muy graciosa...-aunque a él, no le hizo ninguna gracia**

**-Lo digo en serio...-volvió a la charla, después de un par de risas-Encajas bien conmigo...-**

**-¿Aunque sea feo?-como que eso lo tenía colgado**

**-Aunque seas espantoso...-la empeoró y con gusto-Sí...-le dio la razón-Encajas bien conmigo, Luffy...-**

**-Te pasaste con eso...-la miró mal y todo-No soy espantoso, ¿o si?-**

**-Para nada...-desmintió, de inmediato-Eres bonito...-**

**-¿Y eso lo crees o...?-se acordó de lo otro**

**-No, no lo creo...-fue exacta y no lo dejó terminar-Sé que lo eres, que es diferente...-**

Y con eso, lo dejó contento. Aunque en si se habían gastado una de esas viejas bromas que tanto les gustaban, no estaba mal decirse esas cosas, de vez en cuando. Después de todo...

Rara vez se halagaban y parecían vivir en guerra, aunque después acabasen poniéndose dulces. Pero, todo eso y aquello, no más era un juego que venían jugando desde hacía tres años; poniendo al otro siempre a prueba para ver si lograba pasarla o no, para ver si lograba ganarse el premio de una vez por todas o, lo perdía en el camino; como solía suceder a veces... cuando estaban a solas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	48. Chapter 48

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.048: DOS+**

Así pasaron los días, entre idas y venidas, mientras Sunny Go seguía avanzando por esa ruta que los llevaría a su nuevo destino.

Todos estaban bastante emocionados, aunque últimamente, venían pasando por unos días bastante tormentosos.

Si bien el buen tiempo los había acompañado al zapar, cambió lugares con las nubes y estas empezaron a tirarles agua encima, día tras día; noche tras noche. Algo así como una especie de rutina que, al cielo le parecía de lo más divertida, mientras que ellos morían de aburrimiento y algunos, hasta empezaban a enloquecer.

Esa mañana, estaban todos reunidos en la cocina. Era apenas la hora del desayuno y aunque la lluvia había parado por la noche, permitiéndoles salir a cubierta sin problemas, apenas se fueron a dormir; volvió a caer con la misma intensidad y sin intenciones de parar en todo el día. Como que tenía paciencia, su mala suerte.

**-Ah, no puedo creerlo...-el tirador, estaba harto de estar adentro-¿Hasta cuándo piensa seguir lloviendo?-**

**-Preguntale a las nubes...-el moreno ya no sabía que decir-Tal vez te respondan...-**

**-Muy gracioso, Luffy...-le dieron ganas de matarlo, por ese comentario**

**-Los ánimos antes que nada, Usopp...-todavía le sobraban los motivos para sonreír**

**-Casarte con Nami si que te lavó el cerebro...-aunque él de por si, solía decir esas cosas**

**-¿Quién le lavó el cerebro a quién, Usopp?-esa fue ella, que se dio por enterada**

**-¡N-Nadie!-tembló, de sólo pensar en como se las cobraría-S-Sólo le decía a Luffy que debe ser genial estar casado con una chica como tú...-**

**-Bueno, si quieres saber como se siente Luffy...-la verdad, no estaba muy interesado-Ve y casate con Kaya...-**

**-¿QUÉ?-lo dejó con los ojos como platos**

**-¡Buena idea, Nami!-y el otro, hasta golpeó la mesa de la emoción-¡Anda, Usopp!-hasta le dio el empujoncito-Casate con Kaya y luego nos dices como se siente, ¿eh?-**

**-¡Ni que estuviera loco!-se defendió-¡Kaya es mi amiga, no mi novia!-**

**-¿Qué da?-el moreno, ya ni notaba la diferencia-Nami también es mi amiga y sin embargo...-**

**-¡No!-le negó-¡Nami ya no es tu amiga, Luffy!-le dio a saber-¡Técnicamente, es tu esposa!-y que raro sonaba decirlo-¡Tu esposa!-**

**-Ya entendí...-además de que lo estaba dejando sordo-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una maldición?-**

**-¡Casarte significa el fin de tu libertad como hombre!-le confesó-¡Es peor que ir al infierno!-le comentó-¡Peor que eso...!-se acordó de algo más malo que lo primero-¡Es peor que ser atrapado por la Marine!-**

**-Ah, no exageres...-a él no le parecía nada de eso-Yo estoy con Nami y no me quejo...-hasta se lo dijo tranquilo-Ella me trata bien...-aseguró-¿Verdad que si, Nami?-**

**-Por supuesto...-por primera vez, la sonrisa de la chica, no le dio miedo al mentiroso**

**-Es que ustedes son un caso especial...-suspiró, cansado-El resto de los matrimonios no tienen esa suerte...-**

**-Que lo estás exagerando, te digo...-y hasta lo tenía un poquito harto-No es tan malo como lo haces ver...-**

**-¿Qué Nami no te tiene cortito, acaso?-lo supuso, por los comentarios**

**-En realidad, no...-le daba bastante espacio-Ambos nos respetamos mutuamente...-le explicó-Ella tiene sus cosas y yo las mías...-fue más exacto-Es como un equilibrio, ¿entiendes?-**

**-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Luffy?-estaba volviéndose loco, a su parecer**

**-¡Que soy yo, idiota!-llegó al límite de su paciencia y su puño también-¿O a poco piensas que soy un clon?-**

**-S-Si que estás casado con Nami...-tiró, temblando en el suelo-Ya hasta golpeas como ella...-**

**-O mejor...-agregó ella, orgullosa-Buen puñetazo, Luffy...-**

**-Gracias...-sonrió, con gusto-He estado practicando...-**

**-Sigue así...-le aconsejó, toda maliciosa**

**-¡Oosu!-**

La cocina quedó silenciosa, luego de que el moreno tumbase a Usopp y dejase a los otros con los ojos como platos.

Si que estaban compenetrados esos dos. Luffy que no solía alterarse por esas cosas, se transformó de un momento a otro, dejando al mentiroso en su lugar; como lo hubiese hecho Nami.

En pocas palabras, estaba copiando sus malos ejemplos y la verdad que, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

O, al menos, eso pensó la mayoría una vez que el sol se mostró entre las nubes y ambos salieron afuera, a ver que milagro se había presentado, que ya no les caía la lluvia en la cabeza.

**TODOS RESPIRARON TRANQUILOS, ENTONCES.**

**-Si que están compenetrados-comentó el cyborg-Esos dos-**

**-Tú lo has dicho...-el músico dio nota-Son el uno para el otro...-**

**-Luffy da miedo...-el reno, temblaba como una hoja-Es casi como...-**

**-El clon de Nami...-completó el tirador, de pie-Si...-por donde lo viese, daba esa impresión-Espero que no tengan hijos...-suplicó-Sería un horror...-**

En eso, Robin que observaba todo desde su lugar diario, embozó una sonrisa casi maternal; apostando por el buen futuro que le esperaba a esos dos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	49. Chapter 49

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.049: NATURAL+**

De la mano de esas palabras, llegó el fin de la temporada.

El mar parecía haberle abierto las puertas al buen tiempo y lo único que podía verse con claridad, era el sol que regía en el cielo; como si fuese una especie de Rey.

Sus rayos dominaban las nubes, ni que fuesen animales salvajes y las llevaban de aquí para allá, para que aprendiesen a comportarse. O al menos, fue eso lo que Luffy analizó en el corto lapso que se quedó mirando fijo el tan semejante paisaje.

Era una tarde tranquila, apenas se sentían los pasos de los otros por ahí y él, disfrutaba de esa paz; pero ya con los ojos cerrados.

Llevaba la mitad del día así, sin quejarse de nada. Únicamente dejando pasar el rato, mientras Nami (que estaba a su lado), permanecía tildada en sus cosas; prestándole atención si preguntaba alguna cosa.

Aunque, llevaban buen rato sin entablar conversación, dado que el chico había cerrado la boca y por el simple hecho de que ella, había dado por sentado que estaba dormido.

Pero, como era tan bueno en eso de decir que estaba dormido y no lo estaba que, de vez en cuando le clavaba los ojos; esperando que hiciese algún mal movimiento que echase su plan a perder. Pero, como había andado practicando... estaba difícil, eso de descubrirlo.

**-Si estás despierto, más te vale que lo digas...-fue directa-O, ya sabes lo que pasará...-**

**-¿Me vas a castigar de nuevo?-abrió los ojos, dándole la razón-¿O qué?-**

**-No, ya me cansé de eso...-le prestó la atención que se merecía-Que tú ni con golpes aprendes...-**

**-Eso fue duro...-sí, tanto que se levantó-He aprendido bastante, de tanto que me golpeaste...-**

**-Vaya, si sirvió de algo...-sonó sorprendida y todo-Aunque no de mucho...-**

**-¡Oye!-le estaba pegando, sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta**

**-¿Qué?-como que no le dio importancia-¿Me estoy pasando, acaso?-**

**-Entiendo que te guste tomarme el pelo, pero...-porque, eso ya era un pasatiempo**

**-¿Qué?-no lo dejó terminar-¿Te molesta?-**

**-P-Para nada...-por como lo miró, le dio a entender que no podía darle la razón-E-Es divertido que lo hagas tan seguido, Nami...-**

**-Bien dicho...-sonrió, por estar al mando**

**-Oye...-lo escuchó más tranquilo, al rato**

**-¿Qué pasa?-le llamó la atención, su tono de voz**

**-Tú que sabes tanto del tiempo...-por algo era la navegante-¿Hay manera de que podamos ganarle?-**

**-¿En qué sentido quieres ganarle, Luffy?-porque había muchas o pocas maneras de hacerlo**

**-En todos, si es posible...-le dio a saber, uno de sus tantos sueños**

**-Bueno, si hay una manera...-no se lo pudo negar**

**-¿EN SERIO?-pero, él se emocionó demasiado-¿Y cuál es? ¿Cúal es, Nami?-**

**-Ahí está el pequeño problema...-no quería bajarle los ánimos, pero no le podía mentir-No lo sé...-**

**-Ah...-se desplomó, largo y tendido-Y yo que pensé que tendrías una buena respuesta...-**

**-No soy una enciclopedia...-se defendió-No puedo tener siempre la palabra justa, ¿sabes?-**

**-Pero, la tienes conmigo...-ahí, se tiró a mirarla**

**-¿Eh?-eso, si que le llegó**

**-Siempre tienes la palabra justa conmigo, Nami...-completó, con su nombre**

**-Y tú la pregunta más estúpida...-se atrevió a acotar**

**-¡Oye!-podía ser más liviana, si lo intentaba-¿Cómo que...?-**

**-Ya que no sabemos de qué manera podemos ganarle al tiempo...-lo dejó a la mitad y se notó-¿Por qué no inventamos una?-**

**-¿Inventarla?-le gustó la idea-¿Nosotros?-**

**-¡Claro!-fue sumamente positiva-¿Quién más?-**

**-¡Genial!-con eso, se levantó de nuevo-¡Es una idea genial!-tanto, que la tomó de las manos-¡Bien pensado, Nami!-**

**-Ay, no es para tanto...-que estuviese tan emocionado, le chocaba un poco**

**-¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?-ya se quería meter de lleno en el asunto-¡Ah, ya sé!-tenía los ojos perdidos en cualquier parte-¡Voy a...!-**

**-Quedate quieto...-lo tumbó, antes que se levantase-Y guarda silencio...-**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-siempre tenía algún motivo**

**-Estamos en medio de un descanso...-le dio a saber-Busca algo en que pasar el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Ya me cansé de contar las nubes...-se quejó de brazos cruzados-Además, no se contar...-**

**-¿Quieres que te enseñe?-supuso que con eso, lo iba a dejar contento-Así sabrás cuantas veces te golpeo por día...-**

**-¿EN SERIO?-no tardó nada en sentirse atraído por la sugerencia-¿ME ENSEÑARÁS?-**

**-Sí...-no se negó-Pero, sólo si bajas la voz...-puso condiciones y todo-De lo contrario, olvidalo...-**

**-En ese caso...-se lo pensó un poquito-Me estaré callado...-**

**-Así me gusta...-**

Después de eso, Luffy se tiró de lleno a sus intentos por permanecer callado y Nami a fingir que no escuchaba los gritos de emoción que este pegaba, por el simple hecho de que ella, se estaba tomando la paciencia de explicarle algo que debía de haberle explicado su madre. Una escena que ya era costumbre sobre Sunny Go, por no decir, natural.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !

Aquí vengo después de mucho tiempo a completar de a poco, esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"**.

Esta parte de la historia **(terminada el día 26/03/10)**, iré poniéndola de a un capítulo por vez; para que no se les haga tanto lío y puedan leerla tranquilos.

No tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les guste tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos cada vez que haya una review !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


	50. Chapter 50

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.050: PROMESA+**

Al final (o comienzo) del camino, quedaron un par de puntos sin resolver. La competencia que se quedó a la mitad (aunque Nami resultó ganadora), Zoro y Robin que no lograron llegar a algo y, por sobre todas las cosas, el mal tiempo (que los volvió a atacar).

Parecía mentira como el veraneo se les había acabado y como estaban otra vez metidos en aguas peligrosas, con toda la buena intención de empezar a cumplir promesas.

La primera meta era llevar a Brook con Laboon, una vez que estuviesen ahí... tendrían que elegir otro punto hacia el cual partir. Y, en esa mañana que estaba de lo más nublada, ahí estaban reunidos todos, en la cocina; planificando los posibles parajes que harían en el nuevo viaje.

Si bien aún les quedaban sus sueños por cumplir, estaban tan acostumbrados a la vida de mar que, parecían no querer desprenderse de ella y como el capitán no había dado la orden de bajarse del barco todavía; andaban proyectando nuevos ideales... además de los mismos de siempre que (a la mitad), ya estaban bastante bien hechos. Por no decir, perfectos.

**-¡Muy bien!-empezó a todo pulmón, el tirador-¡Lo primero que haremos será ir donde está Laboon!-informó, como si él estuviese al mando-¡Y luego...!-se quedó mudo, por como todos lo miraron-¿Qué sigue luego?-**

**-¡Nuestras próximas paradas!-el moreno lo estampó contra la mesa-Ya todos tienen la suya, ¿verdad?-**

**-¡Así es!-fue una respuesta rápida**

**-¡Bien!-bajar la voz, nunca-¡Nami...!-**

**-Yo me hago cargo...-no lo dejó terminar, por el simple hecho de que la estaba dejando sorda-Sus ideas, por favor...-los miró de modo penetrante-En orden...-**

Así, en la tarde, se hicieron de una lista bastante numerosa de lugares que podían visitar, una vez que se diese el tan esperado reencuentro del músico y la ballena.

Si bien la mayoría consistía en lugares sin sentido, algunos resaltaban en la enorme lista que, en si, estaba llena de sitios sugeridos por Usopp, Chopper y coincidían en algo, querían volver donde había comenzado todo; al lugar donde vivían antes de empezar la gran aventura.

Llevaban tanto tiempo fuera que, les daba para pensar que tanto habían cambiado las cosas, si los extrañaban por allá o no más los querían dando vueltas por el mar para que no pensasen en regresar. Una vez que estaban tranquilos, lejos de la vista del enemigo, como que querían aprovechar esa oportunidad; todos.

**-Aquí estabas...-abrió la puerta, acompañada por el ruído de la tormenta-Si que eres terco, ¿eh?-lo retó, una vez que estuvo dentro-Venirte a dormir, con esta lluvia...-**

**-Está bien aburrido...-se quejó, al verla-Me dio sueño...-**

**-Ya...-entendía que el mal tiempo, le bajase los ánimos-Tendremos un par de buenos días en unas semanas...-**

**-¿Tengo que aguantar hasta entonces?-esperaba que le dijese que no**

**-O, puedes hacer que estos sean pasables...-le dio a escoger-Tú decides...-lo dejó tranquilo, o no-Por cierto...-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-le cambió de tema, sin decirselo antes**

**-Cuando estabamos en la cocina...-cayó al rato-No me dijiste donde querías ir...-**

**-¿Yo?-se hizo el desentendido**

**-¿Con quién estoy hablando ahora, Luffy?-le dio por matarlo**

**-¿C-Conmigo?-supuso que lo iba a golpear**

**-Exacto...-le dio la razón-¿Por qué no me dijiste dónde quieres ir?-**

**-Yo quiero ir donde tú quieras ir, Nami...-fue directo-No tengo por qué sugerir nuevas metas...-**

**-¿Y eso?-como que no lo entendió**

**-Ya, es que siempre quise llegar donde estuvieras tú...-fue sincero-Y eso, ya lo hice...-**

**-¿Eh?-no esperaba algo como eso, en un momento así**

**-Por eso...-se tomó su tiempo para terminar-Si quieres regresar a casa o algo por el estilo...-supuso que ganas le sobraban-Dejaré que me lleves donde tú quieras...-**

**-Luffy...-evidentemente, algo tenía**

**-¡Eso sí!-ahí, saltaron las condiciones-¡Más te vale que me trates bien!-señaló y no precisamente con el dedo**

**-¿EH?-bueno, siempre tenía esos arranques**

**-Bromeaba...-la vio respirar tranquila, a los segundos-Tratame como tú quieras, Nami...-le dio suma libertad de maltratarlo-Pero, llevame contigo...-**

**-¿Siempre?-necesitaba de esa última seguridad**

**-Siempre...-**

Una vez que Luffy cerró los ojos y le soltó la mano, Nami escribió el último de los destinos al final de la hoja.

Después de mucho tiempo, iba a regresar a casa y con él. Imaginó, entonces (por unos momentos), la cara que podrían Nojiko y Gen-san, cuando les contase por todo lo que había pasado y por supuesto, los gritos que pondría este último cuando supiese con quien demonios se había juntado. Pero, más allá de las quejas y reproches que pudiese llegar a recibir, al estar de regreso... tenía la ligera sensasión de que Luffy sería bien recibido ahí y que, así como ella había encontrado un lugar al cual regresar; él encontraría el suyo en Cocoyashi, siempre.

**-Puedes estar tranquilo...-le habló al oído, dado que estaba dormido-Donde sea que vaya...-no le dijo exactamente un lugar en especial-Te llevaré conmigo...-hizo de aquello una promesa, con el beso-Siempre...-**

**+FIN+**

Oha !

He aquí el final de esta tercera parte de mi fic titulado **"Maneras de Enamorarte"** **(aunque en sí, fue terminada el día 26/03/10)**

Después de todos estos años, no tengo más que agradecer a todo aquel que la ha seguido desde que comenzó, hasta el día de la fecha.

Su apoyo y buena respuesta, ha hecho posible que llegara hasta aquí y que, pueda seguir (si se me ocurre una 4ta. parte XD).

Así que, espero que esta temporada les hasta gustado tanto como las otras y que, en caso de haber una continuación, estén al pendiente de ella; ya que ahí quizás estén volcados los temas que aquí no u.u

_**- "Prometí ZoRo y se los debo" -**_

Así que, en caso de seguir esta historia, pondré este tema en particular lo más presente posible (por haberlo dejado a un costado en esta parte).

Y ya... no se que más les puedo decir, sólo que sigan leyendo y que no se pierdan !

Nos veremos pronto ! Gracias por todo !

**xX MonKey. xX**

**Gracias a:**** Taiori, Kaze, Gabe por leer !**

**Y, en especial a Eliete por el apoyo en esta parte de la historia !**


End file.
